Couple On Main Street
by Day Dreamer006
Summary: AU. Summer break, time for fun right? WRONG! When you have a crush on a man 11 years older than you and is staying in his house with is wench of a wife, your uncle, party forever wife, and a kid that's crazy. You got another thing coming.
1. chapter 1

COUPLE ON MAIN STREET  
  
CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR AND THE START OF SUMMER BREAK!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT, so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! I'm starting a new story. This one will be diffrent from my others. It's actually going to have humor in it. Really it's a mixture of humor, drama, and romance. It's an A/U so don't worry about having any Saiyans in it sorry. Any who just wanted you to know that oh yea, here's some things you need to know about the story before I go on: 1. Oolong and Chaozu died in a bad car accident, Hercule is the Mayor of Satan City, Puar is Yamcha and Lunch's daughter, and Tien is Puar's 30-year-old boyfriend. Also here are some ages you gotta go by, remember this is an A/U.  
  
Pan- 15  
  
Trunks- 26  
  
Goten- 25  
  
Bra-20  
  
Marron- 21  
  
Ubuu- 25  
  
Jamcha- 24  
  
Leadta- 26  
  
Pencan- 16  
  
Bikini- 3  
  
Puar- 14  
  
Now that I'm done with that on with my brand new story,  
  
It was a dark room all you heard was footsteps. The light flash on and there standing in the center of the light was a teenage girl who looks like Bra expect she had Black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing that outfit Bra always wear expect her's was pink. The teenage girl took a deep breath and said,  
  
I once knew a couple on Main Street who was happy as could be.  
  
The wife was the most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
She was on magazines all over the world.  
  
And the husband was the richest finest man alive.  
  
He could buy a country if he wanted to.  
  
They bling the bling, when to the movie premiers, and everything really rich people do;  
  
Till one day a 15-year-old girl came across their paths.  
  
And here's their story...  
  
DING DONG!!! DING DONG!!! When the wedding bells outside the church. A couple run outside from it, rice was being thrown at them. The groom was wearing a white tux he had light lavender hair and the prettiest blue eyes anyone has ever seen. The bride had a long white wedding dress and she had short blonde hair with blue eyes.  
  
They both ran to the car that said, "just get married" on it. Smiling and looking happy, but on the side lines was a girl with long black hair with a ugly peach dress on stood there with a frown on her face, and thought to herself  
  
'I guess I'll never have Trunks now.'  
  
A year later...  
  
"Hey man"  
  
"Hey man, long time no see."  
  
"Yea, gotta deal with da Mrs."  
  
"Yea I know how that feels."  
  
"So what has you and Leadta been up to Trunks?"  
  
"Nothing much Goten, we are trying to settled down in our new house at the shores of Japan. Big on too it has 50 rooms and like 40 bathrooms, it's huge man it almost makes the house I live with mom look like crap."  
  
"Hey I got a great idea."  
  
"What man?"  
  
"How about me, Bra, and Bikini stay over the summer with you and Leadta?"  
  
"That's a great idea, Bikini I ways thought I was her favorite Uncle."  
  
"Why you? What about Gohan?"  
  
"No offence man... but your brother is no fun."  
  
"That's okay you're not the only one who thinks that," said Goten smiling.  
  
"Oh yea!!! I almost forgot to say this. Pan is staying the summer with me and Bra, I hope you don't mine?"  
  
"Mine, mine if I said I did I would be lying. I miss Pan, I haven't talk to her since the wedding and that was a year ago."  
  
"Yea, I know. But she's changed a lot since you last talk to her."  
  
"Really? Physically or mentally?"  
  
"More a physical she starting to look like a real young lady. Soon me, you, and Gohan have to kill guy who tries something with her."  
  
"Yea ya got that right."  
  
They both laugh and wipe the tears that were coming from their eyes.  
  
"Any who I gotta go Bra is going to kill me if I'm late."  
  
"All right man, see ya around."  
  
Goten walk off to his air car.  
  
At Son's house in Pan's room...  
  
"It seems like more than a year Puar. It seems like more than a year since I talk to him and how I have to or I asked to stay the summer with him. I am so screw," said Pan looking up at her ceiling.  
  
"I don't know why you are worrying, you don't even go out with the guy anyways he's 11 years older than you. Your father will flip out if he finds out about your crush to Trunks. Anyways he's married."  
  
Pan jump up from her stop on her bed and said,  
  
"I know you isn't talkin'? You go out with Tien. He's 16 years older than you. If Yamcha finds out about you and Tien, Tien can forget about al1 3 of his eyeballs because where he's going he won't need them."  
  
"It's not my fault he came on to me."  
  
"It's your fault that you let it go on for this long, anyways he's using you for sex."  
  
Puar turn around from the mirror she was looking at with her fiery in her black eyes, she spat out;  
  
"NO HE ISN'T, WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED ONE DAY!!! Anyways what about you and Trunks? Lets say you two do get together, what if just using you for sex?"  
  
"Unlike your relationship, I know that Trunks will never use me that way in that matter."  
  
"You're in denial"  
  
"That's you Puar"  
  
"Anyways why do you want to go out with Trunks? My older brother Jamcha has the biggest crush on you."  
  
"WHAT!!!" shouted Pan  
  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW OLD YOUR BROTHER IS?"  
  
"Yea, he's 24"  
  
"And your telling me not go out with Trunks? Dende Puar you are weird.  
  
"I know and you can kiss my ass for that"  
  
"You'll have to suck my big salty balls first Puar."  
  
The two teenage girls look at each other and broke out into a big laugh. Gohan walk into the room to see the two girls laughing, he smiles warmly and said,  
  
"Hey, hey, HEY!!!"  
  
The two girls stop laughing and look up at Gohan who was at the door.  
  
"Sorry to brake up your laugher story, but Puar Jamcha is here to pick you up."  
  
"Okay, bye Pan see ya tomorrow, bye Mr. Gohan," said Puar getting up from her sit in the mirror and walking to the door and left.  
  
"So are you ready for the last day of school Pan?" asked her father.  
  
"Been ready"  
  
"Good, that's nice," said Gohan leaving the room.  
  
Pan thought to herself,  
  
'Man that was weird.'  
  
That next day at school...  
  
"Hey Puar," said Pan running up to Puar.  
  
"Hey Pan-Chan"  
  
Puar stood there looking like Lunch in the face, but she had black eyes. Her hair shined a dark blue, she was wearing a short yellow dress with pink flowers on it (because she loves pink and she loves flowers) she was also wearing a pair of pink sandals with yellow strips cross them.  
  
Pan looks her up and down and said,  
  
"That looks like something Marron would wear."  
  
"Yea I know; she let me wear all of her clothes from when she was in junior high. So Pan... are you ready for high school?"  
  
"I don't know I'll miss it here at Green Moon Junior High. But I really can't wait to start at Orange Star High. Come on my parents met there, I hope to might the love of my life there someday."  
  
"Or you can have sex with him at the beach while his wife cooks lunch."  
  
"PUAR!!!"  
  
"WHAT? You know it's true."  
  
"You'll been hanging out with Bra too much."  
  
"What does Bra got to do with this?"  
  
"Nothing... it's just something Bra would say."  
  
"Are you calling me slow?"  
  
"NO!!! Why would I call my favorite Aunt slow?"  
  
"She's your only Aunt."  
  
"I know"  
  
"Man when are you leaving for Goten's house?"  
  
"On Friday morning, why?"  
  
"There's going to be this great college party in West Capitol on Thursday, anybody who's anyone will be there ya gotta come."  
  
"Oh no!!! This isn't no college party. This is one of those crazy parties Tien always throw, and you drag me there so you won't be alone. And then you leave me with some half drunk dude while you go make out with Tien, oh hell no your not leaving me there by myself."  
  
"I'm dead serious this isn't one of Tien's parties, anyways Tien lives in Easy City, not West Capitol."  
  
"Anyways I can't we have a cook out that will celebrate me going to 'high school.'"  
  
"We can leave early, come on Pan. You gotta party with me before you leave with you Uncle Goten. Anyways you was never like this before, before Bra got married you was always like lets me, you, Marron, and Bra go to a party. They would lets us go even if they knew they would get in trouble for letting us it if anyone found out."  
  
"But then she had to get pregnant my Uncle and get married or Vegeta was going to kill him."  
  
"You hate Bikini?"  
  
"NO!!! I would never hate my own niece, anyways life was more fun back then."  
  
"You mean before Trunks got married?"  
  
"No I don't Puar. Why do you always think everything is caused by Trunks?"  
  
"It's that look in you eyes"  
  
"You'll been having out with Bra too much."  
  
"NO I HAVEN'T!!!"  
  
The bell rung the two both look up at the ceiling and shouted,  
  
"OH SHIT THAT WAS THE MINUTE BELL, BYE!!!"  
  
The two running down the hall on their way to their way to class, (A/N: At my school we have like 6 minuets to get to class so we have 5 minutes then the minute bell rings, you gotta get to class or it's lockout and that's why they are in such a rush.)  
  
At the end of school...  
  
"Are ya sure Pan?"  
  
"Yea!!! I'll walk."  
  
"Are your sure, Tien won't mine giving you a ride home."  
  
"But why walk home? You live so far away from Satan city."  
  
"I know, but it isn't like I don't walk everyday."  
  
"You don't Jamcha usually picks you and me up. Today it's Tien, come on Pan. Ride with us."  
  
"I'm fine Puar. I'll walk."  
  
"Okay, well bye Pan see ya tomorrow."  
  
"All right."  
  
Puar got into the red SUV with Tien inside. Wave at Pan and then Tien drove off. Pan start walking on the sidewalk on the way home.  
  
"It's the last day of school and I'm walking."  
  
'Maybe I should took up that offer.'  
  
Pan walks a couple of more feet till a black Mercedes Benz rolls up next her. The car had darken windows and was sitting on 24's (A/N: if you don't know what does are, that's the size of the rims on Trunks tires.)  
  
The person roll down the window and said,  
  
"Way such a lovely girl like you walking alone?'  
  
Pan turn around in fear, but the guy in the car was Trunks waving at her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" shouted Pan, she was so happy to see Trunks she jump through the window of the car and hug him.  
  
"TRUNK!!! TRUNKS!!! TRUNKS!!!"  
  
"Hey Panny" said Trunks smiling.  
  
Pan was crying, she had tears coming down her eyes and everything, and then she said,  
  
"Why are you here? You suppose to get here tomorrow."  
  
"Well I came so I can spend time with my second best friend."  
  
"Thanks man"  
  
Pan sat in the passenger seat in the front and put on her seat belt. The car drove off.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked my new story. I know the first chapter seems weak or weaker (it is depending on what you think). It'll get better, any who I hope you like my first chapter of my new story. Oh yea Puar is still a shape shifter, it's just that her main for is a human instead of a floating cat. Anyways bye and till next time (when ever that is).  
  
P.S.: I got a crap load of homework, test exams, dissecting frogs, and more. So it might be a while before I update this story. Or any story of mine so I'm out till next time 


	2. Party At The Sons!

COUPLE ON MAIN STREET  
  
CHAPTER 2: PARTY AT THE SONS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: this chapter is set the day of the party.  
  
Pan eyes slowly opens. The bright sun shone in her face.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Pan's eyes open wider to see Puar standing near the window in her room.  
  
"Wake up sleeping shoring."  
  
"HEY!!! WHY ARE YOU IN HERE WHAT TIME IS IT?"  
  
"You my friend has slept in it's 2 in the afternoon. The party for your celebration from making to high school starts at 5. You slept almost half the day way. And that only leaves us 3 hours to go shopping."  
  
"What shopping?"  
  
"For that college party."  
  
"I thought I told you we weren't going."  
  
"Come on you'll be starting High school this fall. They do nothing but have parties."  
  
"Not true."  
  
"Well it is in my eyes. When I get to high school I'm going to have nothing but parties."  
  
"Ya dad won't let ya."  
  
"That's where my shape shifting gift comes into play."  
  
"Awwwwwww Puar do you ever get tried of wanting to party?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess when me and Tien gets married."  
  
"How many times to I have to tell you... it's not happening."  
  
"Why? Why do you all ways say that? Me and him will never make it to marriage."  
  
"There are a lot of reason, Yamcha finding out and Tien just using you for sex. I think those are good reasons."  
  
"Pan Son you are just pure hatein. You just mad because I got what I want, and you can't even make Trunks take a second look at you."  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK PUAR!!!"  
  
"NO BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!!!"  
  
"I'M JUST TRYIN TO LOOK OUT FOR YA AND I GET TREATED LIKE SHIT!!!"  
  
"YOU ARE JUST MAD!!!"  
  
"WHAT IS ALL THIS YELLING!!!"  
  
Trunks bust through the door of Pan's bedroom  
  
"What is all this yelling for?"  
  
"Nothing Trunks," said Pan looking over to Trunks smiling.  
  
"Look who finally wakes up?"  
  
"It's your fault that I slept in Trunks."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You kept me up all last night."  
  
"No I didn't you wanted to take a trip out to California."  
  
"Too bad we only stayed for 3 hours."  
  
"But it was fun wasn't it."  
  
Pan was nodding her head.  
  
"Well get dress. Bra wants to take you shopping."  
  
Trunks close the door. The Puar looks at Pan ran to the bed start the poor girl and started shaking her to death.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHY DID YOU CALL? I WANNA GO!!!"  
  
"PUAR GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!"  
  
Pan tosses the girl off her and says,  
  
"It was right after you and Tien drove off. I was walking home and this car pull up. I thought I had to run or something, but then I saw it was Trunks. We spend the whole afternoon with each other, and almost all of last night I didn't get home till 5 this morning. I still surprise that he can still walk and stuff how long has he been here?"  
  
"Well I got here at 9 and help your grandmother out. Him and Goten didn't get her till 10. Leadta and Bra got here at 12 because they slept in too. Bikini is like running around outside waiting on you to get up. Jamcha is down stairs too he's waiting on you too."  
  
"I don't wanna go out with your brother."  
  
"But you wanna go out with Trunks?"  
  
"Will duh... I'll have a crush on him since the day I turn 3. There has really been no other guy... just Trunks."  
  
"Well my brother like you since you turn 13."  
  
"Puar I don't care."  
  
Pan got up and walks to her bathroom.  
  
"COME ON PAN!!!" shouted Puar from the bedroom.  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"DO YOU LIKE ME BROTHER?"  
  
"HAS A FRIEND"  
  
"AW PAN COME ON THINK ABOUT IT?"  
  
"THINK ABOUT WHAT?"  
  
"JUST THINK IT'LL BE COOL IF WE'RE FAMILY? YOU'LL BE RELATED TO ME. AND I'LL HAVE THE COOLEST NIECES AND NEPHEWS."  
  
"NOW PUAR IS THAT REALLY GOING TO HAPPEN?"  
  
"YEP JUST GIVE JAMCHA A CHANCE."  
  
"A chance of what?"  
  
Pan walk out of her bathroom with a towel wrap around her.  
  
"Come on Pan. Give Jamcha a chance for once in your life."  
  
"And what happens when Trunks, Goten, and my father finds out about this crush? Jamcha better pray to Dende for his life."  
  
"And that's why they won't find out. You two can keep it on the down low."  
  
"Puar."  
  
"Yes Pan."  
  
"Get the hell out of my room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For two reason one I'm getting ready to get dress two you getting on my nerves."  
  
"NOW PAN!!!"  
  
"UH UN LETS GO!!!"  
  
Pan is pushing Puar toward her door she opens it and Trunks just happen to be walking by. Pan and Puar just stare at Trunks while Trunks stare at Pan who is standing there wrap in a towel. The part where the towel was holding up on her chest fell off. Then there was a naked Pan and Trunks got a nosebleed. Pan look down at herself and saw that she was naked.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!!!"  
  
Pan pick up Puar and threw her at Trunks.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!!"  
  
With that said Puar hit Trunks. Trunks and Puar fell back and when through the wall. Free falling and hit the sofa below them, which had Vegeta, Jamcha, and Bra sitting there.  
  
A naked Pan ran to where the hole was and shouted,  
  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU NASTY DICK HEAD!!!"  
  
Everyone ran into the house to see a broke sofa Vegeta mad, Bra knock out, both Jamcha and Trunks with a nosebleed (A/N: Yes Jamcha saw Pan naked). And Puar trying to get up but Trunks wouldn't move.  
  
"What the hell has gone on in here?" asked Gohan looking at the hole in his wall and his broken sofa.  
  
"I didn't mean to Gohan," said Trunks.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I think I just saw heaven," said Jamcha.  
  
"Will you brats please get the fuck off me?"  
  
"No one hasn't still told me what happen."  
  
"Mommy wake up," said a young girl who look like Bra with Black hair and Blue eyes and look about 3. (A/N: Remember her?)  
  
Bra was laying there with twirls in her eyes daze out. Goten ran the room to see Bra pass out.  
  
"BRA!!!"  
  
Goten ran to Bra and his daughter.  
  
"What happen Bra? Wake up."  
  
Bra open her eyes sat up and said,  
  
"Puar and Trunks fell from the sky."  
  
Her eyes rolled back and she passed out again.  
  
Pan came from up stairs and look at everyone who was in the living room. Her father came up to her and said,  
  
"Pan can you tell me what happen?"  
  
"Yes I can. Trunks was being nasty so I threw Puar at him."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
Gohan look over at Trunks with death in his eyes.  
  
"NO!!! NO!!! GOHAN IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!!! I was walking by from the room that use to be Goten to get something for Goten. At the same time Pan look like she kicking Puar out of her room. The weirdest thing happen anyways the next thing I know the towel Pan was wrap around fell off and that's when she threw Puar into me and end of story."  
  
"How in the hell did your towel fell off Pan?" asked her father.  
  
"That would be me."  
  
Everyone look at Puar who was raising her hand and had a smile on her face. Everyone started to roll up their selves.  
  
And hour later at the mall...  
  
"Come on Puar it doesn't hurt that bad."  
  
She looks over to her friend who was rubbing the red mark on her face  
  
"Yes it does I thought doing that would bond you and Trunks together."  
  
"Oh Puar... IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I'LL RIP YOUR SPLEEN OUT!!!"  
  
Puar look at Pan and walk way from her a bit.  
  
"HEY GUYS WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?" shouted two girls the first one was Bra wearing a short red dress with red high heels and the second was a blonde wearing pink mini skirt and short white T showing her stomach with white high heels.  
  
"You was taking too long," said Pan mad.  
  
"Are you still mad over what happen earlier?" asked Marron smiling.  
  
"No I'm not it's just mad that I'll have to be here."  
  
"Why look down Pan I brought the perfect dress for you. It's form fitted so you can look cute for Jamcha."  
  
"JAMCHA!!!"  
  
"Yea, Jamcha. Don't think we know don't know you feel the same way."  
  
"GUH!!! I DON'T LIKE THAT MAN LIKE THAT!!!"  
  
With that said Pan walk away from the group. Marron forms a lost look on her face and said,  
  
"I always thought she liked Pencan."  
  
Both Puar and Bra look at the blonde look her up and down 3 times look at each other and said,  
  
"Yea right."  
  
The two girl walk away from the confuse Marron. Then she snaps back into realty and quickly followed the two.  
  
Pan standing outside a wedding shop, her eyes shining of hope, she frown and signed.  
  
"What ya looking at?"  
  
Pan jump and turn around to see Bra standing there smiling.  
  
"Oh me nothing."  
  
"Don't lie Pan you're looking at those wedding dresses. I never thought you'll be the type to want to where a wedding dress."  
  
"Well only for my wedding after that back to baggie pants, long shirts and my orange Banda which I left a home by accident."  
  
"Pan I know your secret."  
  
Bra walks next Pan and look at the wedding dress.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I know about your crush to my brother Pan. Puar told me before she left with Marron to find couple of outfits."  
  
"I'm..."  
  
"Pan please don't be sorry."  
  
Bra looks at Pan and smiled with tears coming out her eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I remember being your age and crushing you Uncle. My Dende I thought he was perfect in each and every way. And then that night came oh I won't forget that night."  
  
"You honeymoon right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your honeymoon you and Uncle Goten got married and that special night was y'all's honeymoon."  
  
"That's not true Pan."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"What are you talking about you and Uncle Goten secretly got married."  
  
"That's not true my mother my mother told those lies all nasty lies. See today it would of been 4 years since I lost my virginity to your uncle. That night... that night I'll never forget. He told me he love me he told me I'll have always felt the same way I'll have."  
  
"But uncle Goten does Bra."  
  
"I know... but I can't help the feeling in my heart."  
  
"What feeling?"  
  
"That he only agree to marry me because of my father force him to."  
  
"Bra explain this a little more clearly."  
  
"I can't not right now... maybe later."  
  
Bra walks off leaving Pan in front of the window to the wedding shop. Shock, surprise, and yet confused. Puar and Marron coming from the right of Pan laughing and joking only to see Pan standing there alone.  
  
"My Pan-Chan where's Bra?" asked Puar.  
  
"I don't know she just walk off."  
  
"Walk where off to?" asked Marron  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!" snap Pan and she too walk off. Quick to follow was Puar and Marron.  
  
(A/N: Sorry I had to put that in I know the story is suppose to be funny. but I had to put that in there).  
  
Back at the sons house...  
  
"Pan are you okay?" asked Puar walking up to friend who kept looking at her mother's flower garden.  
  
"Yea I'm fine."  
  
"What happen between you and Bra?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Just heed my warning Puar you and Tien are never going to get married."  
  
With that said Pan got up and when into the house. She walks in only to find Tien playing with Bikini in the living room.  
  
"Hey Tien"  
  
"Hey Pan have you seen Puar?"  
  
"Yea, she's outside."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Tien walk pass Pan and out the back door.  
  
"Hey Bikini wanna play?"  
  
"YAY AUNTY PAN!!!"  
  
Outside...  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"Hey Tien."  
  
There was a long silences then Puar shouted,  
  
"TIEN DO YOU LOVE ME?"  
  
Tien hence and said,  
  
"Yes I do why would you think other wise?"  
  
"I don't know. But lately I'm been thinking about us."  
  
"How long has this 'lately' been?"  
  
"Since Tuesday night."  
  
"That's two days Puar. What has provoked you to think this way?"  
  
"I don't know a friend said something."  
  
"A friend. Puar who else knows about us besides you and me?"  
  
"No one Tien I swear."  
  
"Good I can't go to jail now."  
  
"Would it matter if you when to jail or not. You would got there because you love me right?" said Puar turning to look a Tien who was sitting next to her.  
  
Tien look right and left the left again,  
  
"Yea it won't matter. I gotta go and check on Pan and Bikini... yea that's right gotta go check on them."  
  
With that said Tien jump up and ran into the house. Puar sat there in shock and spoke softly,  
  
"Maybe Pan was right."  
  
Back in the house...  
  
"TIEN HELP ME!!!"  
  
"LET GO OF HER BI-CHAN!!!"  
  
Bikini was pulling Pan's hair and wouldn't let go.  
  
"COME ON BI-CHAN LETS GO OF ME!!!"  
  
"BI-CHAN!!!"  
  
The two struggles to get Bikini of Pan. Vegeta walk in and saw what was going on.  
  
"PLAY MORE PLAY MORE!!!"  
  
"BIKINI OFF HER NOW!!!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
Bikini stop in the tracks climbed off Pan's back. Look at her aunt bow her head and said,  
  
"Sorry aunty Pan."  
  
Then she looks over to Vegeta and smiled. Vegeta didn't like that smile not one bit.  
  
"NOW IT'S TIME TO PLAY WITH GRAND PA!!!"  
  
She jumps from the spot that she was at and jump on Vegeta. Poor Vegeta she he fell to the ground and she started bouncing on him. Both Tien and Pan look at each other and ran out before she decides she's tried of Vegeta.  
  
The two ran outside to see Puar laying the grass near Videl's flower garden.  
  
"Puar are you okay?" asked Pan looking down at one of bestest friends.  
  
Puar look up at her best friend. The make up she was wearing was running down her eyes.  
  
"Puar."  
  
"I'm fine Pan. These damn allergies. Making my eyes watery."  
  
Puar ran away from the two who was left standing outside. The two walk towards the house. Now the once lilted was dark. Tien and Pan walk inside of the dark house.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Da hell if I know."  
  
The light flicker on and all of her friends and family jump from their hiding places and shouted,  
  
"CONGRATS PAN FOR MAKING TO HIGH SCHOOL!!!"  
  
"Wow I'm surprise."  
  
"Aww Pan lighten up we make this party to show how proud of you we are" said Trunks walking up to Pan.  
  
"Yea, Panny and it also doubles has a start of summer party," said Goten he wink his eye.  
  
"Anyways we have this party for everyone who's started high school: Trunks, Goten, Marron, Ubuu, Jamcha, Tien, Bra, Pencan, Leadta, and now it's your turn. We are proud and glad you'll made it," said Krillen patting Pan on the back.  
  
Pan looks around for Puar no sight of her.  
  
"Hey you guess have you seen Puar?"  
  
"I did," said Bulma.  
  
"She when up stairs before we click on the lights. I don't know why, but she seem sad."  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to her," said a teenage boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"No Pencan I think I should," said Pan running up the stairs.  
  
She found Puar crying on Pan's bed.  
  
"Puar."  
  
"Pan... maybe, maybe you were right."  
  
"Puar what are you taking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about my boyfriend down stairs."  
  
"Tien."  
  
"Yes Tien... he hasted Pan. I don't think he loves me."  
  
"Now Puar when I say those things about him only using you I'm just playing."  
  
"For real Pan... I don't think he loves me."  
  
"Aww Puar don't think that come down stairs with me. Dance at the party... please be yourself again."  
  
Puar smiled when into the bathroom wipes her face smiled at Pan and said,  
  
"We have party to crash."  
  
With that said the two girls when down stairs into music that was blaring into their ears. They look at each other and shook their heads then Pan said,  
  
"Lets blow this pop sickle stand."  
  
"PAN!!!"  
  
"We're going to that party in West Capital."  
  
"I was waiting for you to say that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I gotta Marron in the back waiting for us. If we get Bra she'll so kill that party."  
  
"But what about everyone else? And she has a daughter to look after."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about that Pan. I told Bra what was going down too. She should be in the car with Marron. I'm telling you with Bra Son, Marron Chestnut, Puar Tea, and Pan Son at this party, they'll be wishin we didn't drop by."  
  
"What about Bikini?"  
  
"That's Goten's job for tonight. Tonight it's a girls night out and we aren't stop till 6 in da mornin."  
  
"That's what I'm talkin about. I'm never been much of a party person. But I want to spend the rest of my time here with my bestest friends. Now lets go before they notice us."  
  
Pan and Puar did a high 5 and left the bottom stairs and headed for Pan's bedroom. They look out the window to find a safe spot to land. There on the ground was the bag of clothes Gohan left outside for the people for needy kids to pick up.  
  
They jump down and landed in the clothes. They stood up and dust themselves off they heard a piss in the bush. They turn to see Marron in the bush she wave to them. They ran to the blonde.  
  
"Hey Marron."  
  
"Hey you guys Bra's got the car we're going to be at her place for a while. The party doesn't start till 9. That got us plenty of time get ready."  
  
"Good I need a bath after falling on a pile of old dirty clothes," said Puar smiling.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Bra is up the street waiting on us let's go now," said Marron smiling.  
  
The 3 girls nod their heads and took off running up the street.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! I'm back. I really hope you like this chapter. I know it seems slow now but it'll get better. I'll try to get some T/P moments but ya gotta wait. Remember he's married to Leadta. I'll try to update "Never Asked" as soon as possible. I'm not busy all this week expect the fact exams at my school starts this coming up Thursday you know what that means... HALF DAYS we get out at 12 noon folks. We start school 7:15 so... any who I'm glad I updated bye till next time.  
  
P.S.: The reason why Pan and Puar left because most of their family and friends members can't dance. 


	3. I Feel Like Crashin A Party!

COUPLE ON MAIN STREET  
  
CHAPTER 3: I FEEL LIKE CRASHIN A PARTY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own DBZ/GT so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! HEY!!! HEY!!! I'm back with another chapter of my story. After updating my other DBZ/GT story more I have updated than this one, I have come to update this one. YAY!!! Any who expect "Never Asked" chapter 5 part 2 soon, how I don't know when but expect it. Now that we are done with that on with the chapter.  
  
"NO LET GO OF ME YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!" shouted Pan she was holding on to the door of Bra's old bedroom door.  
  
"Come on Pan you'll have to look older," said Puar pulling with Marron, and Bra to get her to the dresser that wasn't that far from them.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"PAN!!!" they all shouted.  
  
"NO PLEASE I AGREE TO THE SKIRT ANYTHING BUT MAKE UP!!!"  
  
"PAN!!!" shouted Bra.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look Pan you can't look like a 15-year-old they'll kick us out. For the sake of the group wear make up."  
  
Pan look over at her older friend and let go of the doorknob and walk to the chair to get already to put on the make up.  
  
"No lets see... if bright or natural will work better on ya?"  
  
"I don't just get this over with."  
  
"Aw Pan, you're taking the fun out of it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"PAN!!!"  
  
"Now lets see what colors will bring out that beauty of yours. Since your wearing blue, blue eye shadow will be good and clear lip gloss wouldn't hurt ya either."  
  
"Cool is long is I don't come out here look like a clown."  
  
"What's wrong with we have?"  
  
"Nothing, you 3 just have on make from out the ass on and it's scary."  
  
"All be quiet Pan Son or we can just drop you off back at the party YOU are suppose to at."  
  
"And I will expose where you are so fast that you can't even take a back look at it."  
  
"YOU WON'T?"  
  
Pan turn around with a smile that was pure evil,  
  
"Try me?"  
  
"Pan Son..."  
  
"Bra Vegeta Briefs..."  
  
"Come on guys there is no time to get mad. The party is not that far, hell we can even walk there here if we wanted to," said Marron.  
  
"No lets not do that," said Puar.  
  
"Why?" asked Bra with her arms cross."  
  
"Yea Puar, Marron's plan sounds great," said Pan brushing back her hair into a high ponytail.  
  
"There are too many parties going on, just not the ones on the campus of West Capitol University. Where both Marron and Bra attend. There are ones at the other campus; there is this huge party in East City at 11. We can even go clubbin. There are too many summer just started parties to just stay at the one that is two blocks from here.  
  
I say we got a party till 6 in da morning. Going to every party we can get through, getting drunk till we can't hold it in anymore, and getting home with anyone noticing... this is too great."  
  
"Hey smarty how are going to get home if were so drunk that we need to hold each other up?"  
  
"We can get on of Bra's butlers to drive us around. That way we can all get drunk and don't need a designated driver."  
  
"COOL!!!" shouted Bra.  
  
"Yea, Marron. That's the smartest thing you have said all day," said Puar smiling.  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
The 4 girls look at each other and burst into laugher and finish getting ready to party or parties they plan to go to that night.  
  
Back at the party at the Son's...  
  
"Hey sorry guys that I was late, but work was a killer today. 3 bank robbers and a street fight I tell ya people are crazy these days."  
  
The group of people looks over to see Goku walking through the door of his oldest son house.  
  
"GOKU!!!" shouted Krillen.  
  
"Now we can really get this part started," he continued.  
  
"HEY WHERE'S GRADUATING GIRL?" shouted Goku smiling.  
  
"She and Puar hasn't cam from her room since the indent with towel."  
  
"What indent? What towel?"  
  
"Well all I know is I look up to see Puar and Trunks falling on me," said Vegeta mad.  
  
"And a naked Pan shouting at Trunks," said Jamcha with a big smile on his face.  
  
Gohan give the boy a good back hand punch, which made the young man fall back and the whole crowd burst out in laugher. Goku wiping the tears from his eyes said,  
  
"I'll go get her."  
  
Goku ran up stairs and burst open her door and shouted,  
  
"HEY Pan..."  
  
Goku darted out of the room and literally jumps from their 2nd floor and landed on a new sofa Videl and Gohan bought with Bulma's money and broke it.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY BRAND NEW SOFA!!!" shouted Videl in horror.  
  
"Dad is there a reason why you jump from the 2nd floor of my house and on to my brand new sofa?"  
  
Jamcha got up off the ground and said,  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"Goku jump from the 2nd floor on to Videl and Gohan's new sofa," said is mother shaking her head.  
  
"Pan... she's not in her room and either is Puar."  
  
"WHAT!!!" everyone shouted.  
  
They all ran up the stairs and into Pan's bedroom. It was empty. Her window was close and there was no sign of kidnap.  
  
"What happen to my daughter?" said Gohan his eyes are turning red.  
  
Everyone look over to Jamcha.  
  
"What? I haven't seen Pan since she when up stairs with my sister and that was about 4 hours ago it's 9:10 now. I don't where they are."  
  
"Well now that you mention it Bra and Marron is gone too. They left at 5 talking about going somewhere and they be right back," said Ubuu.  
  
"Now I remember, she left me with Bikini who I drop off at a friend of mines house an hour ago," said Goten mad.  
  
"Where could they be?" asked Videl.  
  
"This is too obvious," said Lunch putting her hand on her chin, with a look of thought on her face.  
  
"What are you talking about Lunch," said Yamcha lost.  
  
"It's the start of summer, Bra, Marron, and Puar are gone and they probably drag Pan with them, it's a warm night, and they are no where to be found."  
  
"I still don't get it," said Gohan.  
  
"I think I do," said Jamcha smiling.  
  
"It's summer, no school the next day, it's a lovely night a type of night you wouldn't dare stay home from, and they are enough school is over parties going to kill a horse."  
  
"Bingo my son, bingo."  
  
"WHAT!!!" everyone shouted.  
  
"Yep, we have known Marron and Bra since they were babies and they are not the type to miss parties of the year. Remember that time we had to pick Marron and Bra from the police station because they where drinking under age and the guys they were with almost charge with child rape because they didn't know they were 14 and 15-years-old. And Puar is the type to wanna be at every party is knowingly there with them,  
  
And they brought Pan long to make sure she don't say anything."  
  
Trunks laughed.  
  
"What's so funny boy you know where they are?" said Gohan sounding like Vegeta.  
  
"Pan isn't the type to say anything if you had a gun to her head. She's been taking lying lessons with Bra, Marron, and Puar because she can easily fool anyone."  
  
"What are you saying Trunks?" asked Goku.  
  
"Knowing Pan she probably went willingly and 'help plan the get out her plan.'  
  
"You're not answering my question Trunks."  
  
"I guess you have loss touch with you on daughter or grand daughter. You don't know how many times I'll bail out Puar and Pan two summers ago."  
  
"What?" asked Videl.  
  
"I don't know what happen, but Pan and Puar were at the police station who stealing a car, driving under age, driving while under the influence, and drinking under age. I had their record clean by detonating money to the West Capitol police."  
  
"This isn't Pan I remember that night she was at Puar's house," said Videl.  
  
"WHAT? That's not true Puar was at your house with Pan."  
  
"Your lying Lunch they were at yours."  
  
"What are you talking about they were at yours."  
  
"They wasn't at either they spend the night with me."  
  
Everyone look at Trunks.  
  
"They stayed with me because they knew they couldn't go home. It was 2:30 and they could just waltz in they would got the can so they stayed with me and left early just to say that they were at Marron's house. I was shock to find she hid for them."  
  
"This isn't my Pan."  
  
"Well... she's changed Gohan."  
  
"LETS GO!!!"  
  
"WHAT?" everyone said.  
  
"DAD, GOTEN, VEGETA, KRILLEN, TIEN, YAMCHA, UBUU, AND TRUNKS!!!"  
  
"Why Gohan?" asked Goku.  
  
"I REFUSE TO HAVE MY DAUGHTER OUT THERE DRINKING AND DOING WHATEVER!!! I WILL GO TO HELL AND BACK BEFORE THAT!!!"  
  
Everyone just look at the mad Gohan and when he went to get his keys and go to the car they just follow him.  
  
At the party...  
  
Pan, Marron, Bra, and Puar were looking around the music was blasting. And they were trying to find the song to make their grand entrance to the party. Till then they just stood in a dark corner.  
  
Pan was wearing a blue mini skirt it had ruffles at the end. She was also wearing a shirt that show her midriff, they shirt was tight on her it a big v in the middle and breast look they were going burst out. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing blue eye shadow and clear lip-gloss every time they lights flicker on and off you saw them. She was wearing a pair of blue high heels they where about 4 inches and skinny.  
  
Marron was wearing a short Pink dress it had no sleeves. It was that type of dress with no top it went across her chest. They were a lot of breast showing. She was wearing her hair straight and not in pigtails like usual. She was wearing pink eyes shadow pink blush, which made her checks rosy, she was wearing pink lipstick with a gloss to them. Her shoes were tall boots that stop at the part an inch below the knee, with a 5-inch thick heel.  
  
Bra was wearing a red backless dress that had two spits on the sides. Her make up was red and her open toe high heel shoes, and her air wasn't straight down like normal. It was in a bun and only left two strands of hair in front of her face. She was also proudly should her wedding ring which was a very big diamond. She was wearing rubies all over her, some how she talk Pan to where blue sapphire, and Marron to wear pink diamonds. She was standing proud and tall more than all her other friends.  
  
"Puar was wearing a yellow half shirt. It only cover her Breast, and they look like they were trying to brake free like the other 2 outfits her friends was wearing. Bra's breast wasn't popping out like the others. She was wearing a mini skirt like Pan, and had the same fashion high heels expect for the fact they were yellow. She wore a yellow sapphire bracelet and necklace just like the other girls were representing the colors they were wearing.  
  
Pan stood there fixing her bra and look over to Bra and said,  
  
"Bra your wonder bra is making me itch."  
  
"Don't mess with Pan. It took us 10 minutes to get it right on you, your messing it up."  
  
"Well sorry for the fact my best isn't has big as y'alls."  
  
"Pan pleases, you still growing."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? PUAR IS A WHOLE YEAR YOUNGER THAN ME AND SHE'S A C CUP!!!"  
  
"PAN!!!"  
  
"WHATEVER!!!"  
  
The group of girls stood in the back waiting for there song. The song the make there grand entrance, then the song started playing. The beat made everyone who was on side lines get out on the floor. Bra nods her head to Pan, Marron, and Puar.  
  
They started out on the floor with hips swaying back and forth. They four girls show up out of nowhere like they just through the door. There jewelry reflecting off the lights of the party. Their lips also shine in their own placement of light.  
  
Every guy in the party eyes was on the 4. And every girl envies them or got mad at them. They had their boyfriends and some husbands staring them down. The DJ crank up the music a bit and the 4 girls broke into a dance. Dancing in the light. Every single male ran up to them... just for a chance... a chance to dance with 4 lovely girls.  
  
One male with green hair and shining blue eyes wearing a pair of tan shorts and white wife beater and fresh white sneakers came up to the dancing Pan.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Pan stop and look over to see a guy standing next to her. She smiled and said,  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello I never seen you before."  
  
"I just can in from out of town. I'm a sophomore at North Side University. It's a college far away from here."  
  
"Hello my name is Del Mackton what's yours?"  
  
"My name is Teal Tommers."  
  
"Oh, hey Teal. Wanna dance?"  
  
Pan look back at her group of friends they nod their heads. Pan lightly blush and hit the dance floor with the guy she just met.  
  
Where Gohan and them was at...  
  
"Where could they be?" asked Gohan looking around.  
  
"I don't know there are like 50 million parties tonight alone. They could be anywhere," said Ubuu looking out the window.  
  
"GREAT!!! Which party could they be at?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Well..." said Trunks fading off.  
  
Gohan pushes the brakes on the car so hard that nearly everyone in the car flew toward the window shield. Gohan look back at Trunks with fire eyes and said,  
  
"Do you know something boy?"  
  
"Not really. But there is this big party on the campus of West Capitol University tonight. Like everyone is going to be there. Hell after the party me, Ubuu, Goten, and Jamcha was going to go."  
  
"What type of stuff goes on over there?" asked Goku mad.  
  
"A lot of stuff."  
  
"What stuff?" asked Yamcha getting mad as Gohan.  
  
"Well there's a lot of drinking and sex no drugs... I don't know why."  
  
"Where's the quickest way to West Capital university?"  
  
"There really isn't. You can't get to the campus with out getting into some type of traffic. Especially since some high school graduations just let out," said Krillen taking out a piece of gum.  
  
"GREAT JUST GREAT!!!" shouted Gohan pushing the gas of the air car.  
  
Back at the party...  
  
"You shouldn't drink so much Del."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"YOU SHOULDN'T DRINK SO MUCH!!!"  
  
"OH!!! LIGHTEN UP COME ON DRINK THIS DRINK WITH ME!!!"  
  
"WHAT IS IT?"  
  
"VODKA AND ORANGE JUICE!!!"  
  
"OKAY!!!"  
  
Pan took the cup from the man. She drinks about have off the cup. She smiled a bit it reminded it her of orange juice with a hint of alcohol."  
  
"Wow this taste great."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"WOW THIS TASTE GREAT!!!"  
  
"OH THERE IS MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!!!"  
  
Del pointed towards the table where Marron and Bra was standing there. Puar was nowhere to be found. Pan got up from her seat next to the 20-year-old and walk toward the table.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Pan," both of them said.  
  
"Where's Puar?"  
  
"On the dance floor," said Marron pouring her a cup of punch mix with a little bit vodka.  
  
"Oh!!!"  
  
Pan looks out onto the dance floor with hand swinging in the air her hips swaying to the music and she kinda look like a fool out there. Pan look at the drinks they had out of the party. She looks over and saw a bottle of vodka straight. She pour herself some and when over and mix with something with a brown liquid.  
  
She didn't care what it was. She just wanted to get drunk. The last time that happen it was Bra's 18th birthday. And they snuck out and when to a party at a club that was just made for them. She was so drunk her head hurt for a whole 3 days straight. They had fun though.  
  
Pan made her way back to the guy she just met. Del was smiling at her. She took a sip of her drink and smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Hey Pan wanna go somewhere?"  
  
"Like what's where?"  
  
"Anywhere but here. We can go back to place. It's not that far from here."  
  
"Really I can't, my friends and I are here together."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
He moves closer to the teenage girl and said,  
  
"Aw they won't miss you. My place is just up the street in a apartment complex."  
  
"Come on now Del. me and my friends are here together."  
  
"Who are your friends?" he asked as his hand move toward her inner thigh.  
  
"Bra Briefs, Marron Chestnut, and Robin Tyler." pointing at the girl in the yellow.  
  
"You mean you're their friend?"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"Now this will be cool."  
  
He moves closer. She pushes him off her and said,  
  
"NO MEANS NO DENDE!!!"  
  
Pan got up with her cup in hand and drags Puar, Marron, and Bra off the dance floor.  
  
"What's up Pan?" asked Puar mad.  
  
"We are leaving. That Del guy tried to get me in bed with him."  
  
"Okay Pan, but only because your our friend, and we are celebrating you graduating junior high."  
  
The 4 left the party and got in the car, and the butler in the car drove off.  
  
"What party to next?" asked Puar finishing off her cup of wine she founded.  
  
"Well... there is this great party all the way in East City," said Marron.  
  
"OFF TO EAST CITY!!!" shouted Pan finishing off her drink.  
  
"ALL RIGHT YOU HEAR THAT TIMS!!!" shouted Bra  
  
"Yes Mrs. Bra we are on our way to East City."  
  
Gohan and them arrive at the party on West Capital University.  
  
The 9 men got out of the car and walk toward the doors of the party. Del was standing outside shouting,  
  
"TEAL!!! TEAL!!! I'M REALLY SORRY!!!"  
  
"Hey man," said Trunks walking up to the man.  
  
"Trunks, man I haven't seen you all week."  
  
"Working, what's up?"  
  
"I just lost this chick man. She was fine and all of that."  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"You know me. I had to want to get her in bed."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry she seem like a really nice girl."  
  
"Well what's her name?"  
  
"Teal Tommers."  
  
Gohan eyes shot open.  
  
"Wow, what did she look like?"  
  
"She was about 4'11" or 5'0" had back eyes jet black hair it was in a ponytail, and she had a body of a model."  
  
"Who was she here with?"  
  
"She here with your sister, Marron, and some half drunk chick name Robin. Who like she was one more drink from passing out."  
  
Both Yamcha and Gohan eyes shot open and tackle the boy. He fell back on the ground and Gohan said,  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY?"  
  
"WHO?"  
  
"TEAL AND ROBIN?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW THEY LEFT THE PARTY AFTER I TRIED TO GO TO BED WITH TEAL!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" shouted Gohan in shock he was about the punch the daylights out of the boy. Goku stop him and asked Del,  
  
"Hey do you know where they went?"  
  
"No I don't sir."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Goku pick both of them off the boy and carried they back to car.  
  
"What was that?" asked Ubuu kinda mad.  
  
"Well when Pan and Puar was about 13 and 12 they said if they ever change their names it'll be Teal Tommers for Pan and Robin Tyler for Puar. Two names from their favorite book... "Blue Crystals" anyways weren't you listening they was with Bra and Marron. So we are on their trail," said Gohan with fire eyes.  
  
"Well lets go then," said Trunks with a little madness in his voice.  
  
A/N: I end there. Yea I said I was trying to get some T/P moments in... Has you see that didn't happen. Maybe next chapter, I'll try something, well bye till next time and I really don't know when that is. It could be a while. I say two weeks or less depends well signing off this is Day Dreamer006 with see ya.  
  
P.S.: Should I up the rating or keep it the way it is?  
  
Disclaimer: "Blue Crystals" is a made up story, is a tile from the top of my head. If it's a real story I don't make any profit from it. And if the names a really from the story I make no profit off that either. 


	4. I Feel like Trying To Not Get Caught!

COUPLE ON MAIN STREET  
  
CHAPTER 4: I FEEL LIKE NOT TRYING TO GET CAUGHT!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! People welcome to a new chapter of Couple On Main Street. And I'm just so happy on Monday 21,2004 I start my 6 (really 12) hours of behind the wheel; I really exited. But I'm scared, because I was practicing driving with my dad and I kept over turning the wheel. (And now I know why my dad won't let me push the gas.) Any who I'm going to give you why I called this chapter what it is. If you really don't see it's really the other part of chapter 3, I just didn't want to put parts like Never Asked chapter 5 why? One it really states what's going on and two, chapter 3 wasn't a really long chapter broke into 4 parts because the computer was bitching. So there you have it, now that I'm done with that on with the chapter, with out stating what has happened. It's late now like 12:00 or 12:30 and they are speeding away from a party they was at... now that's done  
  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
"OH MY DENDE ARE YOU SURE THAT WAS MR. GOKU?" asked in shock Marron.  
  
"Yes Marron why would I lie? I was dancing look over and saw my grandfather."  
  
"Are you sure Pan?"  
  
"Yes Puar I'm for sure."  
  
"That means they are on our trail," said Bra fixing her make up.  
  
"Great, now what are we going to do they could track this car down and bust us," said Marron.  
  
"Not if I could help it. We are here to party. Not get scared by anyone and I mean anyone."  
  
"Even Vegeta," said Puar.  
  
"NOPE!!!  
  
"Even Mr. Yamcha," said Marron.  
  
"NOPE!!!"  
  
"Even Grand pa Goku. And when he gets mad it's hell for two reasons, he has the look of Vegeta when he does and he rarely gets mad. The last time I saw him get mad I was 10, and a homeless man stole is club sandwich. I don't care you are. You still Grand pa Goku's food, you better pray he'll have you judge by six instead of carry by 6."  
  
Bra swallowed hard and said,  
  
"Not even Mr. Goku. No matter how much scarier he looks than father when he's mad. NO ONE!!! We are here to party and to have fun, not be scared. TIMS!!!"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Bra?"  
  
"To North Side University!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" everyone in the car shouted.  
  
"Yes North Side. It's prefect they will never think we went all the way out there."  
  
"But Bra that's all the way in North City. You know how far off that is?" asked Pan.  
  
"Yes it's all the way near Tokyo an hour to be exact."  
  
"But, but, but, that's like a 3 hour drive from her," said Marron.  
  
"Not when your Bra Vegeta Briefs. TIMS!!!  
  
"Yes Mrs. Bra?"  
  
"Forget that. Turn around and go to the secret family base."  
  
"YES MA'AM!!!"  
  
Tim turned the car around a drove all the way back to East City.  
  
"BRA VEGETA BRIEFS WE IN THE HELL ARE WE GOING BACK TO EAST CITY FOR?" shouted Pan.  
  
"Easy. My family jet is on top of a hotel there. We'll fly to North City."  
  
"COOL!!!" cried Marron and Puar.  
  
In Gohan's car...  
  
"Father are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I saw Pan... and she didn't look like she was 15."  
  
"How did she look like?" asked Ubuu.  
  
"Like a 21-year-old. Getting ready to drink her way from here to Washington D.C."  
  
"GREAT!!! My daughter is out there looking like a slut," said Gohan.  
  
"Well we just got to get to wherever they are to get them before they do something stupid," said Trunks.  
  
"Why do you even care? Trunks. You knew about this and you never said anything thing," said Ubuu mad.  
  
"Why do you care? Are you mad because Marron might do something stupid."  
  
"Don't place that on me. Why DO YOU care so much? We know it's too late for Bra or do have your eyes on a starting to blossom Raven haired girl."  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!"  
  
"WOW THAT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE IT TO ME!!!"  
  
"WELL I WASN'T THE ONE WHO TOOK PUAR'S VIRGINITY!!!"  
  
Yamcha, who was now driving the car, hit the cars brakes hard. Which made everyone go a head looking like they done hit a car.  
  
"HE WHAT!!!" shouted Yamcha.  
  
He turns around and faced the black young man.  
  
"He took her virginity Yamcha how I know he told everybody or may I say she," said Trunks.  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"Please Mr. Yamcha let me explain."  
  
"There is no explaining you force yourself on my daughter."  
  
"FORCE MYSELF!!! I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING PUAR IF SHE DOESN'T WANT ME TOO!!! I LOVE HER!!!"  
  
The whole car was quiet and was full of dropping jaws then Tien spoke,  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I love her. It happen so long ago well 2 years to be exact."  
  
"Two years..."  
  
"Yes two years ago. She came at my door it was a cold November evening... I can never forget what she had on. She wore a yellow coat with...  
  
"Black pants and black shirt..." finish Tien.  
  
"Yep!!!"  
  
Trunks eyes widen to what he had just heard like something dong on him.  
  
"Trunks you okay?" asked Goten.  
  
"Um... yea, I'm fine keep going Ubuu."  
  
"No don't just get out of the car," said Yamcha coldly.  
  
"WHAT!!!" everyone shouted  
  
"Why Mr. Yamcha what have I done?"  
  
"Too much get out of the car."  
  
"Now Yamcha calm down," said Goku holding back his dear friend.  
  
"CALM DOWN!!! CALM DOWN!!! CALM DOWN!!! Some MAN who is 11 years older than your daughter admits to having sex with her and you want me to calm down."  
  
"Please Mr. Yamcha I didn't mean to she was telling me how sad she was and then she told me how she felt."  
  
"What?" asked Tien.  
  
"Yes she told me how she felt. She said that the boyfriend she has now she no longer feels for him."  
  
"She said that..."  
  
Back in the car with Bra and them...  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Marron.  
  
"Almost."  
  
"I'm getting this weird feeling," said Puar looking starlight ahead.  
  
"What feeling Puar?" asked Pan worried.  
  
"It's Ubuu..."  
  
"What about Ubuu?" asked Marron look at her friend worried.  
  
"It's Ubuu... there's something... there's something going on."  
  
"Whole up how do you know that Ubuu is in trouble?" asked Bra.  
  
"I just know..."  
  
"Your lying Puar," said Pan.  
  
"Say what you want but something bad has happened."  
  
Back in Gohan's car...  
  
"GET OFF HIM!!!" shouted Goku.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?"  
  
"YAMCHA STOP!!!" shouted Ubuu.  
  
Yamcha has his hands around Ubuu's neck. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were trying to get Yamcha off Ubuu.  
  
"YAMCHA IF YOU DON'T GET OFF HIM I WILL ARRESTED YOU FOR ASSAULTING A POLICE OFFICER!!!" shouted Goku.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!" shouted Yamcha.  
  
"Yamcha Tea you are under arrest for assaulting an police office."  
  
Goku pull out his handcuffs and Yamcha look at his friend and said,  
  
"Your joking right?"  
  
"No I'm not, you are under arrest anything you do or say will be use against you in the court of law, you are right to have an lawyer."  
  
"Your kidding right."  
  
"Hands behind you back Yamcha, you said you didn't care now you going to get it."  
  
Yamcha pull his hands behind his back and was handcuff. And Goku just left him there like that and said,  
  
"Gohan get back in the driver seat."  
  
"Are we going to the police station dad?"  
  
"No need to. I needed something to get him off Ubuu, we are searching from Pan and them now lets go."  
  
"All right!!!"  
  
"WHAT SON GOKU TAKE ME OUT OF THESE HANDCUFFS ALL DARN IT!!!"  
  
On the jet...  
  
"WOW!!! EAST CITY LOOK SO BIG FROM UP HERE!!!" shouted Pan.  
  
"YEA I KNOW!!!" shouted Bra.  
  
The 4 look down on to East City has they flew the North City to party more.  
  
Back in the car...  
  
"HEY LOOK AT THAT JET!!!" shouted Krillen.  
  
"YEA!!! THAT LOOKS REALLY GOOD FROM DOWN HERE!!!" shouted Goten.  
  
Trunks look outside the window and shouted,  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!!! THAT'S THE FAMILY JET!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" everyone shouted.  
  
"THE FAMILY JET!!! BRA MUST BE GOING TO NORTH CITY!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" shouted Yamcha and Gohan.  
  
"Bra only use that jet when she don't feel like driving to North City," said Trunks.  
  
"But North City is 3 hours away from here. How in the hell are we going to get to them?" asked Krillen  
  
"Look, there are two family jets we can use the one at the main C.C. building," said Trunks smiling.  
  
"Cool," said Goku.  
  
"But we gotta hurry, once Bra lands on North City... there's no stopping her," said Trunks pushing Gohan from the drivers seat and turning car around to West Capitol.  
  
Back on the jet...  
  
"Cool we'll landed," said Puar smiling.  
  
"I have heard a lot about North City, but I never really been here before," said Pan smiling.  
  
"It looks so pretty at night," said Marron.  
  
"TIMS!!!"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Bra?"  
  
"Turn off the jet and have the car out in 20 minutes."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Tims stop the jet and got out of the jet to get the car ready. The 4 step out of the jet and look around. From where they were at they could see the city lights, cars, the clear midnight blue sky, and the stars oh the stars.  
  
"I wish Trunks were here," said Pan looking around.  
  
"No not really, Trunks is no fun when you come to North City with him," said Marron mad.  
  
Pan looks over at Marron mad and said,  
  
"You'll been to North City with Trunks before?"  
  
"Yes, I have with Bra on my side she hates going to North City with Trunks by herself."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well Pan, Puar welcome to my stepping grounds. Every business, motel, hotel, inn, spa, the whole nine knows who I am."  
  
"Maybe because your the daughter of the former president of Capsule Corp., the daughter of biggest chain of fighting gear, the little sister of the richest finest man alive also the present president of Capsule Corp., and you yourself is one of the prettiest women in the world. Top 10 ever since you turn 15," said Pan.  
  
"That helps too. Well you can't talk Son Pan. You are the granddaughter of the mayor of Satan City, your father is the smartest man on this side of the world I.Q. raging 500, your mother and grandmother are know has the strongest women alive, your uncle is on the verge of having a big food chain, you grandfather is the chief of police for West Capitol and his know to have the best fighting skills on the planet, and you Pan, I'll seen you on TV myself a couple of times," said Bra smiling.  
  
"Well... being in a family like that, you can't help but sometimes show your face."  
  
"You two are soooooooooooooooooooo lucky. You are known around the world, you go everywhere and people get on your case, bow at your every command. I would love to be you two," said Puar.  
  
"Well Puar, my family isn't like that. We have money out the ass, and me still clear our own messes. We might be rich but Bra's family is like 'I can by this whole country rich.'"  
  
"It's stressful to be a Briefs."  
  
"MRS. BRA!!!"  
  
"Yes Tims."  
  
"The car is ready."  
  
"Cool, now it's time to show North City what we are mad of.  
  
Back at the Son's house...  
  
"It's now 1, where are they?" asked Chichi worried.  
  
"Don't worry Chichi. They'll come back, they got to find them first," said Videl.  
  
"Well I don't know about y'all but I'm going home," said Jamcha.  
  
"JAMCHA YAMCHA TEA YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU WILL STAY HERE TILL THEY FIND YOU SISTER AND FRIENDS!!!" shouted Lunch  
  
"Yes ma'am..."  
  
At C.C. main building...  
  
"Hurry Trunks hurry."  
  
"Damn Gohan slow your roll I'm hurrying."  
  
Trunks dial a number in the security system. The door to the room open and there stood a jet with C.C. on it.  
  
"Why do I have to go? My brat is already screw why should I care?" said Vegeta mad.  
  
"Easy, because if mom finds out you didn't help us find Bra. You'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your natural life."  
  
Vegeta only mumble some words under his breathe and walk in with the rest of the guys.  
  
Where Bra and them was at...  
  
"Mrs. Bra Miss Marron I see your here today."  
  
"Yes Ken," said Bra smiling.  
  
"And see two new people and who may they be?"  
  
"Oh this is Pan, my husbands niece and here's Puar my husband's father's friend's daughter."  
  
"Oh, well. Do you want to usual table?"  
  
"No please a table near a window that's for 4 will be nice."  
  
"Great choice Mrs. Son."  
  
The waiter walks the four to their table. They sat down then he spoke again,  
  
"Here are your menus. Call me when you are ready to order. But first what would like to have to drink?"  
  
"Ummmmmm, a long island ice tea," said Marron  
  
"Same thing," said Puar.  
  
"Same thing here too," said Pan.  
  
"Same thing here too," said Bra.  
  
"Great, call any of my waiters, when you are ready to order."  
  
"Okay," said Bra.  
  
"Well lets look... ooooooooooo sails... YUCK!!!" said Puar.  
  
Everyone started to laugh.  
  
At the main C.C. building...  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE JET HAS NO GAS?!" shouted Trunks.  
  
The maid hence and said,  
  
"Well... sir the last person who was the keeper of the jet said it was."  
  
"Why did you believe him?"  
  
"It was Tims sir. Bra told Tims to call here and tell me that he had already full the tank. I was going to, so that's why I never full it. Please don't hurt me."  
  
The young maid put her hands above her head and waited for more yelling from Trunks only to look up and see a smile on his face.  
  
"It's okay Sunra. Go back to your post."  
  
The girl quickly bows her head and ran off to finish cleaning.  
  
"Okay what's going on?" asked Ubuu.  
  
"I think I have an idea. She had this planed all along. SUNRA COME BACK HERE!!!"  
  
The girl with beach blonde hair and shining pink eyes came back and bow in front of Trunks. She pulls her head up and said,  
  
"You call sir?"  
  
"Yes, was Bra ever here today?"  
  
"Yes she as Miss Pan, Miss Marron, and Miss Puar was with her. They were going somewhere but didn't say. She told Tims to come on and to his shift in keeping her room clean. She's said she'll make sure Mrs. Bulma pays me extra this week for the work I did in her room."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You can go now."  
  
"Yes Mr. Briefs."  
  
"What was that?" asked Goku.  
  
"You not here often. So you don't know who she is. That's my personal maid Sunra Sky. She's 23 and is working on medical agree."  
  
"Do all of you have a personal servant?" asked Goku.  
  
"Yes we do. Sunra's mine, Tims's is Bra and Mrs. Coral Black does both mom and dad."  
  
"So that's why she called Tims," said Goten.  
  
"But, it doesn't make sense. Sunra works for me and only me, why would she obey a command from Bra?"  
  
"You brat don't you remember, when you move out Sunra stop being your personal maid. She now helps Coral with your mother's papers and work."  
  
"Then how come Bra is still has her personal butler?"  
  
"Easy, she was married. She didn't move out."  
  
"Damn you Bra."  
  
"Now how are we to get the gas if she told Sunra to dump it?" asked Krillen.  
  
"Mr. Krillen, you never throw away gas. But I know where they keep it."  
  
"Then lets go," said Tien.  
  
At the restaurant...  
  
"Man that was good."  
  
"Pan... you ate the restaurant out of business," said Bra shock.  
  
"I can't help it. It's stressful being a Son," said Pan smiling.  
  
Both Marron and Puar laugh at Bra. Bra's face turn crimson.  
  
"Well let's go. We can give this doggie bag to Tims he'll like a lot."  
  
"OKAY LETS GO TO THE PARTIES, CLUBS, AND ALL. THEY ARE JUST WAITING FOR US," shouted Puar with her fist up.  
  
"YEA LETS PARTY!!!" they shouted with their fist raised high in the air.  
  
In the jet...  
  
"TRUNKS HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE US TO GET THERE?" asked Krillen sitting in Goten's lap.  
  
"15 MINUTES WHY?"  
  
"I DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF ME SITTING IN GOTEN'S LAP!!!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU COMPLAINING BOLDLY? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO HAS GOKU SITTING IN HIS LAP!!!"  
  
"DAMN TRUNKS YOU COULDN'T FIND A BIGGER JET?" asked Yamcha still handcuff.  
  
"NOPE!!! BRA GOT THE BIG ONE!!!"  
  
"MR. YAMCHA NOT TO BE MEAN... BUT IS THERE A GUN IN YOUR PANTS OR YOUR JUST HAPPY TO HAVE ME ON YOU LAP?" asked Ubuu ready to jump off Yamcha's lap.  
  
"NO!!! I'M NOT AND GET OFF ME!!!"  
  
"I WISH I COULD BUT THERE ISN'T ENOUGH ROOM ON THE FLOOR!!!"  
  
"DO YOU WANT TO SWITCH UBUU?" asked Tien.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU ASKING THAT QUESTION? I'M ON YOUR LAP!!!" said Trunks mad.  
  
"WELL I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE NICE!!!" said Tien mad.  
  
"THIS IS TOO MUCH MALE BONDING IN HERE!!! I WANT TO LEAVE UP OUT THIS BITCH!!!" shouted Vegeta mad.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! VEGETA I THOUGHT THIS IS HOW YOU LIKE IT!!!" said Goku wrapping his arms around Vegeta's necks, and fluttering his eyes lids.  
  
Vegeta made a face and everyone on the jet laugh at Goku's act.  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 4. Trust me you'll get the conclusion of this part of the story next time. Till then folks you have to wait. Anyways I just came from watching another action pack episode of Dragon Ball GT it's like 10:33 on Saturday. And it was great I just wanted to express a part in the episode that was great. But I can't I remember like clear has day, (because I just watch it.) Any who I am going to tell you is that the money Bebi-Vegeta was going to step on Pan. And then someone shot a ki attack and it wasn't Goku because he had like no energy... it was no other than TRUNKS!!! He save Pan's life... AWWWWWWWWW!!! I really just wanted to put that out there. Any who look out of Never Asked Chapter 5 part 3 out of 4 it will be coming out soon so till next folks... BYE!!!  
  
P.S.: 1. You all thought this was going to Marron bashing fic. When I had Marron say, "no not really, Trunks is no fun when you come to North city with him." sorry all Marron haters. No bashing in this one in my other story she's a bitch thought.  
  
2. Why all the letters were capitalized was because they were in a jet. And if you talk in room voices you couldn't here anyone. So they were SHOUTING IT!!! Anyways bye again till next time. 


	5. Do I Have To Sing Summer Blues

COUPLE ON MAIN STREET  
  
CHAPTER 5: DO I HAVE TO SING SUMMER BLUES?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT, so don't sue me because I'm just a rising 11th grade and I'm broke has a joke. (AND THE CHANGE IN MY PIGGY BANK DOESN'T COUNT!!!)  
  
A/N: HEY!!! People welcome to a new chapter of "Couple On Main Street" and who before we start talking about anything with this chapter let's talk about "Jazzman." Remember the way I'm going is if both Duck the Candy (yes she does) and Ladybugg wants me to, the poem will become a story. Like I said before if one does and the other doesn't it won't become a story. Now here's the real question... should I continue after the poem and post something up that says Jazzman (the story)? Because if I end up with writers block and have to delete it and it's with the poem, the poem goes with or should I just make another title? Tell me what's up anyways, done with that. Now to talk about the chapter and if your asking me if it counties with what happen last night? Yes it does but with a nice twist. And you'll see why the chapter call what it is call now that I'm done  
  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
The shine light shine in Pan's eyes.  
  
"Dende..."  
  
Pan's head hurt like crap. She felt like crap, and she can't sit if even if she was paid to. But a smile wrap around her lips like the world was hers.  
  
"Last night was too fun to be worrying about mom, dad, Trunks, Goten, or anyone else expect Piccolo."  
  
Pan frown to the thought of him. But soon he left her mind and soon thought of last night.  
  
Flashback  
  
"A TIMS YOU CAN'T DRIVE THIS PIECE OF SHIT A LITTLE BIT FASTER?"  
  
"SORRY MISS PAN, GOING FASTER NOW!!!"  
  
The four girls kept looking back to see if Trunks' black SUV was behind them. Tims made a sharp turn, which made the girls shift to the other side of the car.  
  
"ARE YOU SURE THAT WAS TRUNKS?" asked Puar trying to hold her cup of alcohol.  
  
"YES I'M SURE WHEN THE LIGHTS STOP FLASHING AROUND AND BOUT I SAW HIM!!!"  
  
"WHAT?" asked Bra.  
  
"I WAS DANCING WITH TRUNKS AND DIDN'T KNOW IT!!!"  
  
"WHAT?" the 3 other girls said.  
  
"YEA I WAS!!!"  
  
Flashback  
  
(A/N: Yes again!!!)  
  
The lights that were red, blue, green, and white. People were dancing and since Pan couldn't find her friends she started dancing by herself. He body started to just move to the fast pace beat.  
  
Trunks looking around the club and said aloud,  
  
"Great, I can't find them. This place is like knee deep in club goers. Why cry over this? I'm bored I have been going to all of these parties and haven't dance once. Man, I'm just going up a random girl and dance with her."  
  
Trunks roll up on this girl and started dancing with her. Their bodies hug close has they let the music take over them. Everything seems blank for both of them. The girl just started to hug closer to Trunks.  
  
He wraps his arms around her waist. And brought her a little closer. They were dancing so close they look like they were having sex on the dance floor. Then the song stop and lights stop flickering and Trunks let go of the girl.  
  
He look down at the girl has the girl look up to see whom she was dancing with. To both dismay it was Trunks and Pan.  
  
"OH CRAP!!!"  
  
"PAN!!!"  
  
"GOTTA GO!!!"  
  
"PAN!!!"  
  
Pan took off the other direction to find Bra and them.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"WELL PAN MY SURE MY BROTHER THOUGHT IT WAS GREAT!!!"  
  
"WHATEVER BRA WE JUST GOT TO GET AWAY FROM THEM!!!"  
  
"HOW DID THEY FIND US?" asked Marron.  
  
"HOW IN THE HELL I'M SUPPOSE TO KNOW?" asked Bra.  
  
The car hit another curve sending them to the side of the car again.  
  
"UGH!!! THIS IS MESS UP!!!" they all said straighten back up.  
  
In Trunks SUV...  
  
"DAMN IT TRUNKS DRIVE FASTER!!!"  
  
"GOHAN I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!!!"  
  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS PAN?" asked Goku.  
  
"I JUST DID!!!"  
  
"YOU LYING BRIEFS!!!" shouted Ubuu.  
  
"FINE, I WAS DANCING WITH HER!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" everyone shouted.  
  
"I GOT TRIED OF SEARCHING, SO I FOUND THIS GIRL TO DANCE WITH. I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HER TILL THE MUSIC STOP!!!"  
  
"YOU WERE DANCING WITH MY DAUGHTER?"  
  
"GOHAN, CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS LATER?"  
  
"NO!!! HOW WERE YOU TWO DANCING?"  
  
"Like everyone else."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"LIKE EVERYONE ELSE."  
  
"WHAT? YOU WERE DANCING WITH MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT?"  
  
"I DIDN'T KNOW."  
  
"SCREW THAT TRUNKS."  
  
Gohan jump in the front seat to trying to fight Trunks. The car kept going off the road. It took both Goten and Goku to get him of Trunks.  
  
"DAMN YOU TRUNKS!!!"  
  
Trunks stop the car turn around and look at Gohan and said,  
  
"Look Gohan. I agree to help you besides the fact you force me. Is because I care about her. I don't want her to make any life mistakes like my sister did."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS SUPPOSE TO MEAN TRUNKS?" asked Goten getting mad.  
  
"You know what a mean?"  
  
"WELL YOU JUST START TO BLASTED CAR!!!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
"WHAT? You thought I force your sister to get pregnant?"  
  
"No I was just stating."  
  
"CAN YOU TWO DEAL WITH THIS LATER WE GOTTA GO!!!" shouted Krillen.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING TRUNKS?"  
  
"I'm just saying that Bra had a real chance at life."  
  
"CAN YOU PLEASE PUSH THE DAMN GAS SO WE CAN GO!!!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
"I thought you was cool with this?"  
  
"I AM!!!"  
  
RING, RING  
  
"HELLO!!!" said Goku.  
  
"WELL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
"NO!!!" both Goten and Trunks said.  
  
"So now you hate Bikini?"  
  
"NO, WHY WOULD I HATE MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!!!"  
  
"WELL YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU DIDN'T WANT HER TO BE BORN!!!"  
  
"WELL MY SISTER HAD WHEN SHE WAS 17 I THINK THAT'S BIT TOO YOUNG DON'T YOU?"  
  
"WELL FROM WHAT I REMEMBER I DIDN'T THIS CHILD ON MY OWN!!!"  
  
"NOW YOU'RE BRAGGING ABOUT IT!!!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"A a you guys," said Goku trying to get Trunks and Goten's attention.  
  
"YOU ARE TAKING TOO HAPPY THOUGHT YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT.  
  
(A/N: That last sentence didn't really make sense, sorry.)  
  
"WHAT? I DID THINK-"  
  
"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU DON'T"  
  
"OH NOW I'M STUPID?"  
  
"IF THE SHOE FITS!!!"  
  
"A A A YOU GUYS" said Goku.  
  
"SO NOW YOUR BEST FRIEND IS SLOW?"  
  
"WELL GOTEN YOU WASN'T THINKING ABOUT ANYTHING, BUT HOW YOU WERE GOING TO GET MY SISTER IN BED."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"DAMN, SHUT UP THE FUCK UP!!!"  
  
The two stop and look a the mad Goku.  
  
"Look Piccolo found them they are at the Black Web."  
  
"OKAY!!!" both Goten and Trunks said.  
  
"Before we drive off, I want to state something. LOOK!!! YOUR SISTER MESS UP ON HER THAT WAS SHE GETS FOR TRUSTING A MALE OUTSIDE HER FAMILY!!!" said Vegeta  
  
"WHAT NOW YOU'RE SAYING THIS WAS ALL BRA'S FAULT?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Just start the damn car," said Goku mad.  
  
At the Black Web...  
  
"Bra are you sure we can stop here?" asked Pan looking around.  
  
"Yea, trust me this club knows me if I say don't let my brother or anyone with him, they'll listen and I meant that."  
  
"COOL LETS GO!!!" shouted Puar.  
  
The 4 jump on to the dance floor.  
  
Back in Trunks SUV...  
  
"Good we are now here," said Trunks smiling.  
  
"BRAKE LATER NOW RUN!!!" shouted Gohan.  
  
Everyone got out of the car and ran into the club pushing down the bouncers at the door.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!" shouted Pan dropping her drink on the ground.  
  
"What Pan?" asked Marron scared.  
  
"They are here."  
  
"WHAT?" asked Puar  
  
"NO TIME TO TALK MOVE!!!" shouted Pan.  
  
The group of girls broke in a fast run.  
  
"THERE THEY ARE!!!" shouted Goten pointing at Bra as she push people down on the ground.  
  
"LETS GO!!!" shouted Trunks.  
  
The guys ran toward Bra but something happen that they thought wouldn't. They started throwing stuff at them. Pan stop and pick up a chair and knock it right into Ubuu's head.  
  
"PAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted both Marron and Puar.  
  
"TRYING TO SAVE OUR ASSESS!!! SO STOP LOOKING SHOCK AND START THROWING STUFF!!!"  
  
The other 3 look at each other a nod their heads. Bra pick up a table and threw at Goten.  
  
"COME ON WE GOTTA THROW WHILE RUNNING THEY CAN'T CATCH US!!!" shouted Pan.  
  
They ran towards the bar and started to throw people out of their seats and on to their family and friends, knocking them down one by one.  
  
"I'M SURE IS GLAD WE TRIED OUT OF TRACK!!!" shouted Puar running.  
  
"YEA!!!" shouted the other 3 has they ran towards the exit of the building with Gohan, Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, and Yamcha still on their trail.  
  
Puar pick up a heavy fat man and threw it at them. So after that she trip and broke the heel of her shoe.  
  
"DAMN IT I GUESS I GOTTA TURN INTO A BIRD!!!"  
  
Puar shape shift into a bird only to get caught by her father.  
  
"Hey daddy..."  
  
"Don't hey daddy me Puar Brunch Tea. You don't know how much trouble your are in young lady?"  
  
"Trust me dad I do."  
  
"ALL SHIT THEY GOT PUAR!!!" shouted Pan looking back.  
  
"DON'T WORRY ABOUT HER WILL MET HER LATER. IT IS NOW RUNNING OR DEATH BY PUNISHMENT!!!" shouted Marron. Both Bra and Pan nod their head as they ran away.  
  
BOOM!!! Both Bra and Pan look back in shock has they saw Marron get tackle by no other than Ubuu. With that both Bra and Pan pick up the pace soon leaving their chasers behind. But then out of the blue Vegeta had enough speed to catch up to the two and to their great unfortunate, Goten was speeding cross from other direction. Pan sped up a bit and look over to no longer see her best friend Bra standing next to her.  
  
She look back to see that both Vegeta and Goten had Bra hold down on the ground. Pan was saddened and was ready to give up in till she turns around and saw her Grandfather, her father, and Trunks mad. She sped and turns around glad that the back exit door was near. She ran faster and burst through the doors, out on to the back alley. What once was a clear warm night has gotten cloudy and a tiny bit cold and small raindrops stated falling from the sky.  
  
She broke out onto a fast run. Running towards the light she saw at the alley.  
  
"Almost there... almost there."  
  
She ran more he legs were starting to burn a bit. She didn't warm up or anything before she started on her run. The light, the light seem to close it was so close she could taste in in her mouth the sweet, sweet taste of victory. Then she felt something touch she look over to see two green fingers touch her neck, and so she black out.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"So close I could taste freedom, then I would rein has my own victor in this story of dream and fun. DAMN YOU PICCOLO!!! Why did you come there? Why did you tell? I know it was you no else but in a group but me. Knew it was you would bough us down, only because you are daddy's best friend. I'm going down stairs to get him a piece of my mind, I know he's down there."  
  
Pan got out of her bed and stretch out. Still wearing her make and clothes from last night she puts on her house shoes and got down stairs. As she when farther down she could hear Leadta voice go crazy.  
  
"NO NO NO!!!!"  
  
Pan hit the corner and said,  
  
"What is going on in here?"  
  
Puar jump from where she was at and Pan run all the way back into her room.  
  
"PUAR WHY YOU-"  
  
"LOOK PAN!!! It's really ugly down there I don't think you should go down there."  
  
"Why what's going on? What happen last night?"  
  
"OKAY!!! OKAY!!! Calm down Pan. Look last night was horrible. The club was a mess. Your Grandfather had us in handcuffs. Poor Marron and Bra had bruises on them after poor Marron had got tackle and Bra was being hold down. But when Piccolo walk in with you in his arms I swear I almost died. You was past out.  
  
And you know what Trunks did?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He tackle Piccolo and started a fight with him. It took everyone and even the bounces in the club to get him off Piccolo. It was sad he was crying and everything. He thought he had hurt you, but what happen was he hit your pressure points in your neck and you pass out. Trunks then said he was sorry about that he picks you and started out for his SUV and took you home on the jet that they came in. Making us having to go home in Bra's SUV, and the jet we came in. There was nothing wrong with that it was just that... there were too many people in the car and on the jet it was a real sad case because people had to sit on other people's lap and I don't know why but your grandfather handcuff my dad."  
  
"He did all that?"  
  
"Yep. The ride home was sad. When we got back here Trunks was tucking you in your room. And he didn't come down for like 20 minutes."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yep. Do you remember anything much after you pass out?"  
  
"No but I did hear voices."  
  
"Voices?"  
  
"Yea voices I think it were Trunks I'm not sure. It was like a dream."  
  
"Oh... but you can't go down stairs."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they are talking about whether you should go with you Uncle Goten and technically your Aunt Bra with them to Trunks new house."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
Pan got up and ran down stairs and looks dead at her father and said,  
  
"Tell your joking?"  
  
"What Pan?"  
  
"Your still letting me go with Uncle Goten and Bra to stay with Trunks for the summer right?"  
  
"NO!!!" shouted Leadta.  
  
"Who ask you?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Well tell me that it's Trunks choice. The last time I remember Trunks name is in that house."  
  
"She right dear," said Trunks smiling.  
  
"Why do you agree with that brat?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes I said it. It had to be said."  
  
"Excuse me but you don't like the way you just talk to my best friend," said Bra speaking up.  
  
"Well miss party girl. When do you know anything about kids?"  
  
"Duh miss model I have one. And how dare you talk shit you blonde flakily."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Yes I said it. It had to said."  
  
"Please everyone calm down. It's too early," said Trunks putting his hands down signaling to calm down.  
  
"NO TRUNKS!!! I will not!!!"  
  
"Leadta please..."  
  
"NO TRUNKS I DON'T WANT EITHER BRA OR PAN IN MY NEW HOUSE!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!! HOW DARE YOU KNOCK OFF MY SISTER AND 2ND BEST FRIEND LIKE THEY ARE NOTHING MORE THAN MERE TRASH!!! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOUR NEW HOUSE? THE LAST TIME I CHECK MY NAME WAS ON THE HOUSE NOT YOURS SO IT TECHNICALLY IT'S MY HOUSE. AND IF I SAY PAN AND BRA AND STAY WITH US FOR THE SUMMER THEY CAN STAY DAMN IT!!!"  
  
Leadta sat in shock she thought,  
  
'Trunks usually bow down to my orders my ever command has if he was the dog and was his master. What is up with him? It's her it's Pan. Damn her ever since the day she was born he would always want her to be happy, But what about me? I'M HIS WIFE!!!'  
  
"YAY TRUNKS!!!" shouted Pan.  
  
She ran into Trunks arms with a smile on her face.  
  
"Anything for you Panny."  
  
"I hate that name."  
  
"Awwwwwww is the Pan girl getting mad."  
  
He presses his hands down on her head and mess it up a bit.  
  
"Okay Pan hurry up get pack, dress or do whatever."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Have you forgotten? We leave my house today."  
  
"ALL MAN!!!"  
  
Pan ran up the stairs with Puar hot on her tail. Pan ran into her room and took out her suitcase and started to pack. She could smell the sent of food from her room.  
  
"Man I can't wait to eat your grandmother's food."  
  
"Me either. HEY how come they weren't mad at us?"  
  
"Who do you mean by us?"  
  
"All of us."  
  
"Ha that's what you think. Bra and Marron took the blame. They said the force us to come."  
  
"That's not true"  
  
"I know, but it's better than having to deal with the punishment."  
  
"Can't believe they believe that."  
  
"Me either."  
  
3 hours later Pan; Trunks, Bra, Leadta, Goten, and Bikini were in the car.  
  
"DO WORRY GOHAN I'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER!!!"  
  
"YOU BETTER!!!"  
  
"BYE YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL!!!" shouted Pan waving at her family and friends.  
  
Everyone waved at the people in Trunks car. And they wave back has the car begun to drive off, on their to Trunks house at the beach.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! Well that was chapter 5. I hope you like and I'll update Never Asked soon don't worry I will be updated. Well till next time peoples bye.  
  
P.S.: NOW THE BEST PART OF STORY CAN GET STARTED YEAH!!! 


	6. Welcome To My Big House

COUPLE ON MAIN STREET  
  
CHAPTER 6: WELCOME TO MY BIG HOUSE.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT so don't sue.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! I'm back with a new chapter of "Couple On Main Street." I just want to say I'm glad that glad to still be writing this story and for Sesshimarusgirl123 I just to say I'm glad you was about to pee in your pants. And sometimes I thought the funny parts in the story weren't funny. And to Coolkitty2: I'm glad you hate Leadta I hate her too. (Even if I did make her...) ANY WHO!!! I'm glad that ya like it now that I'm done with that on with the chapter.  
  
Pan sat there in the car looking out the window. Her eyes looking at houses and cities they pass by them. He eyes sometimes glancing over at Trunks who seem to sing whatever children's song they had playing for Bikini. Pan thought,  
  
'These damn songs are going to be the death of me.'  
  
They drove on while listening to Trunks and Bikini sing the remix version of old Macdonald. She look over at Bra telling she wanted to throw the CD out the window just has bad as she did, even if she was the one brought for her. Pan looks over at uncle Goten in barely awake. But wakes up every time Trunks hit's a wrong note just to make Bikini laugh.  
  
'It was funny the first couple of times now I wish he'll stop, he has a decent voice why don't he use it?'  
  
Pan looks over at Leadta who seems to have a staring problem because won't stop looking at Pan. Pan smiled at the looking Leadta and thought,  
  
"Ah, that bitch is still mad from early this morning.'  
  
Leadta turn her eyes from the rear view mirror on her side and started to look at the road. She thought,  
  
'The little raven hair bitch she knows I'm still mad. But that's okay I'll get her when we get to the house, my wrath on Bra and Pan well begin.'  
  
The car pull into a personal rest stop that was made for the Briefs, Sons, Teas, Chestnuts and later on Pens, Moris, Satans and the Thirds by Bulma when she took over has the CEO and became president of Capsule Corp., knowing Bulma nothing under the best for her closes friends and family nothing under 41/2 stars restaurant, best clothing stores, best everything. But in foods nothing could beat Chichi's cooking, that's whenever they wanted the greatest food in the world they when to Chichi and Goku's house or bough them to theirs.  
  
Trunks pulls into the rest stop making Leadta speak in more that 3 hours and that was seen they left Gohan and Videl's around 10:30.  
  
"Honey, why are we pulling into a rest stop?"  
  
"Well Leadta it 1:30 dear we haven't stop for anything since we left Gohan and Videl's."  
  
"But couldn't we wait into we left the outskirts of North City?"  
  
Bra's head jump up and she spoke,  
  
"North City, we're near North City?"  
  
"Yes Bra we are," said Trunks knowing what's going to be next.  
  
"LETS GO SHOPPING!!!"  
  
"BRA!!! WHY NOW? WE ARE LIKE 2 HOURS FROM WHERE WE NEED TO BE. WHY GO SHOPPING?"  
  
"All the best stores are in North City anyway it's summer and you know that means."  
  
"SUMMER WARDROBE!!!" shouted the little Bra look a like in her car seat.  
  
"Right Bikini. I can't be walking around with spring clothes that's bad taste."  
  
"But we're so close..."  
  
"WHATEVER TRUNKS!!! I want to look my best when we get there."  
  
"OH DENDE... FINE BUT ONLY AN HOUR!!!"  
  
"AN HOUR!!!"  
  
"YES AN HOUR!!! In a hour you will have your summer wear."  
  
"Not to be mean uncle Trunks... that's no enough time."  
  
Everyone but Bra look at the little 3 years old.  
  
"OH MY DENDE!!! WE HAVE ANOTHER BRA ON OUR HANDS!!!" shouted Pan in shock.  
  
"That's my daughter for ya."  
  
"Oh Dende why me?" whisper Goten.  
  
"Say something dear?"  
  
"No Bra nothing."  
  
"Well let's pull this piece of metal over so we can eat."  
  
"YEA FOOD!!!" shouted both Pan and Goten.  
  
"Uncle like niece I guess," said Bra smiling.  
  
Trunks pull the car over and put the car in its capsule it and walk to the restaurant part of the rest stop. As soon as they walk into the door the employees of the restaurant bombarded them. And started asking them questions like what seat do you want today? And do you want the special?  
  
"Please just show us to our seat," said Trunks showing his famous smile all of the female workers blush so did Pan and Leadta.  
  
"Please Mr. Briefs let us seat you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The group follows the man and they found a lovely seat next to a window. The group sat down and looks at the menu and then the first to speak was Goten,  
  
"Okay I want one of everything for the appetizers from the appetizers list."  
  
The waiter with his eyes out of his socks,  
  
"Is that all sir?"  
  
"For me till it is time for the main course."  
  
"Okay I want one of everything too," said Pan  
  
"And an ice tea."  
  
"Mr. Briefs?"  
  
"A salad would be nice, and I want only 4 out of the 8 appetizers."  
  
"Which four sir?"  
  
"The first half."  
  
"And for you 3 young ladies."  
  
"Nothing," said Leadta.  
  
"Just a salad," said Bra.  
  
"APPLE SAUCE!!!"  
  
"Okay little lady."  
  
"I'm not a little lady I'm a big lady like my mommy."  
  
"Okay. Is that all do you want anything to drink."  
  
"16 pitchers of soda won't hurt," said Trunks smiling.  
  
"Okay I'll try to have your appetizers soon as possible."  
  
The waiter walk away from the table with a frown on his face and thought,  
  
'Do these people have bottomless pits for stomachs?'  
  
The waiter got to the kitchen and gave the chief the food they order... he pass out.  
  
"GREAT!!! One of our chiefs just pass out."  
  
"What happen Bob?"  
  
"Tom just pass out."  
  
"From the order they Briefs and Sons just gave us."  
  
"I have heard they have a bit of an appetite."  
  
"They do, just cook this and tell everyone else to try not to pass out."  
  
Back at the table...  
  
"Why did you 3 did that to that poor man?" asked Leadta  
  
"Did what?" asked Pan smiling.  
  
"Order something that big. Come on you could of order something a little smaller."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well just like ordering everything of the menu. Do you eat? Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes I eat. Anyways it's in my blood to eat in such great amounts. My father is like that, my grandfather is like that and so on. So don't give me that crap. You should know that by now you are married to Trunks, and you'll be a friend of both of our families since the day you were born."  
  
" And... it is very sloppy."  
  
"Oh so now me, Trunks, and Goten are sloppy?"'  
  
"No, maybe you. But the other two are fine."  
  
"Now there's something wrong with me? Are you just saying that because of Trunks' money and he's good in bed? Because that is what you are saying?"  
  
"Look here little girl you should really learn your place in life."  
  
"I do, and that's to be me."  
  
"Grrrrrrrr."  
  
"Please girls. We don't need the tension in here."  
  
"Well tell Pan to stay in her place."  
  
"She has a place?"  
  
"What do you not know of the adult CHILD relationship?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Pan is Pan."  
  
"Trunks she's acting out of line."  
  
"Well Leadta you're the one out of place because you'll know her just has long has any of us, and your complaining about how she is. Really you're the one who has lost it."  
  
"Well have you forgotten my 3 years in France?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well I have change into the person you see today."  
  
"A bitch," whisper Bra.  
  
"Did you say something Bra?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well lets brighten up this gloomily place with a song," said Goten.  
  
"NO!!!" shouted both Pan and Bra.  
  
An hour later in the car...  
  
"Okay Goten do you know the way there?"  
  
"Yea Trunks stop worrying."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Trunks dear you're not going to leave me all alone in the front?"  
  
"You have Goten."  
  
"Trunks why are you getting back here your too big?" said Bra.  
  
"Well I wanted to be back here with my favorite girls."  
  
Leadta turns around and looks back at her husband and said,  
  
"What about me Trunkies?"  
  
"Yea you too Leadta."  
  
Leadta turn red and Goten couldn't help but burst out laughing at the blond.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING AND START THE DAMN CAR!!!"  
  
"WHATEVER!!!" said Goten putting the car in drive.  
  
3 hours later after the mall and the drive to the house they final got there. Goten pull into the drive away of the mansion and got out to stretch.  
  
"Man that was on hell of a drive."  
  
"Shhhh, you'll wake up Bikini."  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"HOLY SHIT TRUNKS LOOK AT THIS PLACE IT'S BIG!!!"  
  
"PAN!!!"  
  
"Sorry Bra."  
  
The group walks up to the house. Trunks took out his keys and open his door. The living room was already full of stuff it was huge. A chandler hung from the ceiling, the room was nothing but red and brown. The carpet was red so was the sofa the chairs and tables that were in there were brown.  
  
The things on the tables were red the paint on the wall was red everything thing in there match. Pan stood the awe, she looked around and then Trunks spoke,  
  
"Here's one out of the 3 living rooms we have. Each room in the house matches no tackiness in here. And thank Bra for that. Now when we get done packing and stuff I'll show you all around. Remember this each room has a name on it."  
  
"Every room in the house?" asked Pan.  
  
"Yes every room, when company comes over they have their own room that they can go into. The room was special made for that person.  
  
"WOW REALLY!!!" shouted Pan. She took off running towards the stairs looking for the room with her name on it. She out it then she burst though the door, a bit of cold air hit her but that was nothing to the feeling she felt when she look into her room she had for the summer.  
  
The room was deck out in stuff she love sports, guys she thought were cute, and her favorite picture of all, a picture of her 14th birthday. She remembers that day like it was yesterday it was a huge picture of everybody from Trunks to great grand pa Ox-King. There she was standing next to Trunks with the gift he gave her.  
  
An all ruby heart shape necklace the rubies were red and blue, the necklace that she barely takes out of the box. And it was like her room her with her favorite colors deck all about. She was in shock she couldn't pick her jaw up off the ground it was like she in a small heaven.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
Pan turn around to see Trunks standing in the door way and said,  
  
"Like it? LIKE IT? I LOVE IT!!!"  
  
She ran to Trunks with open arms and hugs him.  
  
"I'm glad you like it Pan."  
  
Pan look up at Trunks and said,  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"About what Pan?"  
  
"About last night."  
  
Trunks cheeks turn red and look up and look down at the teenage girl who cheeks seem to be going though the same thing.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Are you still?"  
  
"A little but not too much."  
  
"I'm really sorry I put you though hell."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"Puar told me."  
  
"Told you what?"  
  
"Told me what happen last night."  
  
In the dining room on her cell...  
  
"Why won't anyone tell me what happen last night at that club?"  
  
"Why would I get mad?"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Tien..."  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"WHAT!!! HE DID ALL OF THAT FOR HER!!!"  
  
"I'm his wife."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!"  
  
"No I really do love him."  
  
"Well how can I not some horny little teenage girl gets more attention from him then I do. Hell that birthday give he gave her last year in worth more than my wedding ring."  
  
"I'm not a bitch."  
  
"Really..."  
  
"They really think that."  
  
"But Tien..."  
  
"Well, I'm married to him and that's final."  
  
"NO I'M NOT!!!"  
  
"FUCK YOU TIEN THIRD HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?"  
  
"NO IT ISN'T!!!"  
  
"MARRON DOESN'T HATE ME!!!"  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE SHE'S ME BEST FRIEND!!!'  
  
"I'M NEVER TOO BUSY FOR HER!!!"  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"  
  
"JUST BECAUSE YOUR FRIENDS WITH PUAR AND MARRON DOESN'T MEAN A THING!!!"  
  
"FINE I WILL!!!"  
  
"FINE!!!"  
  
Leadta threw her phone cross the room. And look over to see Bra standing there with her arms cross her chest.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
"Nothing. I just over heard the lovely conversation with Tien, and just to say here to state he has a point."  
  
"What point?"  
  
"You are a bitch."  
  
"How dare you?"  
  
"I dare Leadta."  
  
"I don't know how can you say that? We use to be so close."  
  
"Key word use to be. You've change."  
  
"No I haven't I'm still the same Leadta from when you back in middle school."  
  
"Yea right and I'M married Trunks."  
  
Bra walk closer to the mad blond.  
  
"You have no idea how much you change every since you came back from France you'll been a bitch I'm surprise Trunks married your sorry ass."  
  
"SORRY!!!"  
  
"YES SORRY!!! You know how many times I'll seen you prances around like we're under you and you are the queen of all Japan. And like Trunks is your king flashing every thing he gives you that a has a gemstone on it."  
  
Leadta stood there in shock.  
  
"You march around us like we're mere pieces of shit under your shoes."  
  
Tears start to well up in Leadta's eyes.  
  
"I remember a time when you use to praise Pan, now you treat her like she's so slut off the corner."  
  
"Well if she didn't have someone like you to look up maybe she wouldn't be one."  
  
"So I'm a slut?"  
  
"Well having a child at the age of 17 is something that I would consider slut like."  
  
"SO MY MISTAKE IS WHY LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!!"  
  
"Please Bra you were like that back in grade school."  
  
"Look here bitch. Mistakes happens it's apart of life."  
  
"Say what you must, but the truth is there and is clear as day."  
  
"No wonder Marron doesn't like you anymore. You have been come a full breed bitch."  
  
Leadta's eyes widen to her words.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"NOPE!!! She doesn't even want to touch you with a ten foot pole."  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK BRA!!!"  
  
"NO BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!!!"  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?" shouted Trunks with Pan and Goten trailing him behind.  
  
"Nothing dear."  
  
"It had to be something, for you two to be screaming like."  
  
"No it was nothing Trunks."  
  
"Okay, but you all were about to wake Bikini."  
  
"Okay dear anything for you."  
  
Leadta kiss Trunks then Pan said,  
  
"YUCK!!! Get a room."  
  
Everyone laugh but Leadta. She scrunches her nose and said,  
  
"You wish?"  
  
"I wish what?"  
  
"For us to get a room."  
  
"Well you have like 30 something rooms you can chose up stairs. It's cheaper."  
  
"For your information I don't do motel 7."  
  
"Well you're acting like you do."  
  
"Are you calling be something?"  
  
Pan bow down and said,  
  
"No queen I got something stuck up my ass. Never to you."  
  
Trunks, Bra, and Goten fell on the ground laughing.  
  
"HUMP!!! I see you all have no taste in jokes."  
  
Trunks stood up and wrap his arms around her and said,  
  
"Sorry honey she has a point you seem to be acting like something's troubling you."  
  
"Well nothing that all. It seems Miss I love to get drunk is being a bit of an ass."  
  
"Well sorry queen of the bitches I've seem to miss place my manners."  
  
"PAN!!!"  
  
"Sorry Trunks."  
  
"Well something could make me feel a little better."  
  
Leadta turn around and passionately kiss Trunks on the lips.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Now can you two get a room?" asked Bra mad.  
  
"Yes please my virgin eyes are bleeding now," said Pan smiling.  
  
"Pan please you dance like on."  
  
"Oh is that complement."  
  
"Are you a..."  
  
RING RING RING!!!  
  
"Who could be at the door?" asked Bra.  
  
The five walk toward the door.  
  
A/N: Well that's it for now. I really hope you all like it. Well bye and I'll update soon, because I'm going to be taking a small brake from all of my other stories and concentrate on this one a little more. Well till chapter 8 at least and down worry the story does end at chapter 8 well bye and see you all around, till next time bye.  
  
P.S.: The only reason I didn't say motel 6 is because I didn't feel like doing a disclaimer for it. 


	7. Sakura And Hiroshi: The Start Of A Frien...

COUPLE ON MAIN STREET  
  
CHAPTER 7: SAKURA AND HIROSHI: THE START OF A FRIENDSHIP, AND A BIT OF LEADTA'S SECRET.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT. But Sakura and Hiroshi Takanashi are mine if you want to use them you'll have to ask me.  
  
A/N: HELLO!!! Another chapter of Couple On Main Street is coming right at ya. I'm glad everyone likes the story now that I'm done with that on with chapter 7.  
  
RING!!! RING!!! RING!!! The group walks over to the door and opens it to see a young woman with long black hair and pink eyes at the door with a young man with pink hair and black eyes.  
  
"Hello may I help you?" asked Goten looking lost.  
  
"Oh sorry we are from next door. We just notice that you and you family just move in," said the black haired lady.  
  
"OH YEA!!! HEY Y'ALL COME HERE!!!"  
  
Pan and them walk to the door and both the young lady and man jaws drop when they saw who came to the door.  
  
"OH MY DENDE!!!"  
  
"Hello...," said Trunks lost.  
  
"Oh my your Son Pan aren't you?" asked the young man pushing through everyone at the door and walk up the raven haired teenager.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"I'll always wanted to met you."  
  
"YEA ME TOO!!! Your Hiroshi Takanashi from the group blue's heaven. I'll always wanted to met you guys."  
  
"Well that's great we're having band practice tonight would you mine coming, my sweet."  
  
He bow down and kiss the hand of the teenage girl, Pan couldn't help but blush a bit. Trunks turn away from the scene only to see the black haired girl staring at him.  
  
"And you must me the CEO of Takanashi Corp?"  
  
"Right, I couldn't help but wonder who move next door to this use to be run down place. I didn't know the president of Capsule Corp. was the one."  
  
"Well it's more of a summer get away."  
  
"Mmmm, so your just here for the summer. So are we. My family has been coming here for generations the best spot in the world to be at. The sun rise at the beach is lovely here."  
  
"UH AH!!! Can you please go now? We are in middle of a look around in this house."  
  
"Oh so your the famous model Leadta Briefs?"  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"Yea, and your Bura Briefs right?"  
  
"Yes it's nice to met you."  
  
"Same here and you are?"  
  
"I'm..."  
  
"No let me guess I'll seen your face before. You look a lot like Son Gohan... OH YOU'RE SON GOTEN!!!"  
  
"I'm glad you figure it out. It's nice to met you."  
  
"It's nice to met you too."  
  
Pan and Hiroshi was walk towards the door till they were stop by Trunks' voice,  
  
"Where are you going Pan?"  
  
"Hiroshi is going to show me around the neighborhood."  
  
"Well why don't we all take a look around the neighborhood," said Goten.  
  
"COOL I'LL WAKE BIKINI UP!!!"  
  
"Why do we have to look around the neighborhood? We just got here. I want look around this big ass house we're living in for the next like 3 months."  
  
"Really Leadta you need to lighten up, and stop being such a prick," said Bra walking to get her daughter  
  
"A PRICK!!!"  
  
"YES A PRICK!!!"  
  
"LADIES PLEASE!!! We have company," said Trunks.  
  
"HUMP WHATEVER!!!" said Leadta.  
  
"Yea whatever," said Bra running up the many stairs to get her daughter. Hiroshi lean and whisper into Pan's ear,  
  
"What's up in the blonde's ass?"  
  
"We don't know. But we think she has a bad case of I think I'm better than everybody."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Trunks just stared at the young man has he talk more into Pan's ear. She burst out laughing to what he said.  
  
'What is up with me? I haven't been about to keep my eyes off Pan since last night. I'm I worried about her? Yea that's it, I'm worried. She's growing up don't want her to do any stupid things. That's all that's all no worried no need for worries.'  
  
"HEY TRUNKS!!!"  
  
Trunks look over to see Bra waving his hand in his face.  
  
"Yes Bra?"  
  
"It's time to go."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The group of 8 walks out of the house. Trunks lock the door and they started to walk down the street. The black haired girl spoke.  
  
"WELCOME TO MAIN STREET!!! The most famous street in all of Japan, the richest and most famous people are known to have summerhouses here. Here in this gated neighborhood we are known for peace and quiet."  
  
The black haired girl kept talking about the neighborhood they were living in for the next 3 months and Leadta kept looking at Trunks. Who never took his eyes off Pan who was listening to whatever Hiroshi was talking about. The only ones really listening to Sakura was Trunks (sometimes), Goten, Bra, and Bikini.  
  
'Grrrrrrrr, that teenage bitch is at again and doesn't even know it. Her and that Blue haired bimbo grrrrrrr, I want them out of my life out of our life. That year with Pan or Bra was the greatest year ever. Their telling me I'm the one who has changed. Hump, their the one's who change not me.'  
  
"WELL I'M DONE WITH THAT!!!"  
  
"Yay!!!" the rest of them said bored like.  
  
"Cool now that is done can you please show us around the house now Trunks?" asked Leadta.  
  
"Yes we can. You two can see too."  
  
The group walks back to Trunks' house and started to show them around.  
  
"Okay here's our first dining from out of two see it has a white and gold theme to it."  
  
"My eyes all this gold and white is blinding me," said Goten smiling.  
  
"Not to be mean Uncle Goten but your joke suck."  
  
"ALL MAN!!!"  
  
"Nice try though."  
  
"And the best part is that all the sliver wear is all gold," said Trunks smiling.  
  
"That's not true Trunks," said Pan smiling.  
  
"Fine, the plates, and the chandler are made of pure gold."  
  
"WOW!!! We have pure shit, but this takes the cake," said Hiroshi.  
  
"Bra did all of designs in this house if you want to say something say something to her."  
  
"Thank you Trunks, I knew I make a great designer for interior and clothes one day."  
  
"WOW!!! Bra we gotta get you to come and design our house," said Sakura.  
  
Bra blush a bit.  
  
"Thank you Sakura."  
  
"Please can we get going? I want to see the rest of the house before this night is over," said Leadta getting mad.  
  
"Hater," whisper Bra walking away.  
  
They walk into the kitchen and then Trunks spoke again,  
  
"This is the kitchen as you can all see. There's nothing really special about it, it's just one of the 2 kitchens we have in the house. Now done with that on to the 1st of the 4 den areas we have."  
  
They made a left into the room on the left it was deck out in colors of red and purple. Amethyst jewels hung from the room also with rubies inbeded in the walls. The room had three small lamps; it also had magzines around the room and romance novels deck all on booksleves. It had red and purple sofas and other furniture and the carpet was purple with red edge, a purple plasma screen TV, and a picture deck out in a ruby imbedded frame with purple rims on it. In the picture were a picture of a 7-year-old Pan, 6- year-old Puar, 12-year-old Bra, a 13-year-old Marron, and an 18-year-old Leadta.  
  
"HEY!!! Trunks how did you get that picture?" asked Leadta in shock.  
  
"Well it was in your box of stuff that you took with you to France, that you never unpack."  
  
Bra eyes were getting to fall out of their place on her face.  
  
"I know that picture I remember that picture."  
  
Then Trunks eyes when up when he remember what the picture was.  
  
"Yea, now I remember that picture was taken the day Leadta left for France."  
  
Pan's face went into shock. As she eyed the picture and saw how happy everyone looks in the picture. Leadta and Marron was back to back they both had pigtails in their hair they looked like twins. In front of them was Pan wearing the outfit she's known for. A red top with gray pants and her forever known orange bandanna and a locket she no longer wears around her neck, she was doing a victory sign and smiling. While Bra's head lie on Leadta's shoulder and Puar lean on Marron's leg.  
  
Pan look over at Bra who was having a difficult time holding back her tears. Then Pan looks shock when she thought about a small picture she had in a locket she had. It was the same locket Leadta give her for her 5th birthday. The same locket she practically left alone after Leadta came back from France.  
  
"Pan...," said Hiroshi noticing the look of shock and disappointment on her face.  
  
"Pan."  
  
"Yes Hiroshi?"  
  
"What's up with the picture?"  
  
"This was before Leadta became the person she is today."  
  
Everyone stop and look at the Bra.  
  
"What is supposed to mean?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
"Oh really. Well when I...."  
  
A noise came from Hiroshi's watch.  
  
"All man I'm going to be late for band practice. Coming Pan?"  
  
"Yea sure. Bye you guys. We can finish this tomorrow."  
  
"Yes we can see y'all tomorrow, come now Pan."  
  
The Hiroshi took Pan by the wrist a durg her away from her friends and family has they practically ran down the halls and kitchen and living room of the huge house unlock the door and out of the house.  
  
"Well that's Hiroshi for ya. Hey since we all are friends now, how about we go out for dinner my treat?"  
  
"Yea, that would be nice Sakura. Wouldn't gang?" said Trunks smiling.  
  
"YEA!!! FOOD!!!" shouted the little girl.  
  
The tension in the room disappears by the young girl's light charm.  
  
"She's just like her father," said Bra smiling at the young girl. Goten blush a bit at what she said.  
  
"Come on I know the prefect place to go get at and the best part it is in Tokyo."  
  
"Oh please, we promise Pan we would go into Tokyo with out her," said Bra smiling.  
  
"Then is take out pizza fine?"  
  
"YEA PIZZA!!!" shouted Goten and Bikini.  
  
"I guess they are father and daughter," said Sakura smiling.  
  
"Please lets get sited in the dining room," said Trunks pushing everyone out of the room but Leadta and Bra.  
  
Leadta shut both doors of the room so they could be alone. Then Bra spoke,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"That picture, that picture up there in enough proof to show I haven't changed not one bit."  
  
"HA!!! And I'm Married to Pan. Have you forgotten our little talk from earlier today?"  
  
"No I'm proveing you wrong."  
  
"Stop lying to yourself Leadta that was 8 years ago such a long time I say."  
  
"Time change people."  
  
"Yea, but not into bitches."  
  
"OH!!! And from what I remember when I left you and Marron turn into sluts."  
  
"OH NOW YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOUR BEST FRIEND!!!"  
  
"You know what sometimes I look at you and Marron an wonder what happen."  
  
"And sometimes I look at you and wonder the same thing."  
  
"I don't know why Marron even hangs out with you 3?"  
  
"I don't even know why us 3 give you the time of day?"  
  
"If you have beef then say something."  
  
"Yes I have beef. I BEEN HAVING THIS PROBLEM WITH YOUR PREPPY ASS SINCE THE FIRST WEEK YOU CAN BACK FROM FRANCE!!!"  
  
Leadta wence at that,  
  
"You cancel Marron's lunch dates, you miss Pan's soccer game at school, you practically blew off Puar sleepover, and you so totally disrespect my mother when you didn't even come to the welcome back party we threw for you. Pan cry for the first time in since the day you left because you didn't come."  
  
"Oh so that is why you up and got pregnant and push Pan, Puar, and Marron and you life of sex and alcohol."  
  
"WHY DO YOU KEEP GETTING ON MY CASE ABOUT THAT? THE TRUTH MUST REALLY HURT BECAUSE YOU SEEM TO CAN'T COME UP WITH A BETTER COME BACK!!!"  
  
"Truth, truth TRUTH YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!!"  
  
Bra jerk back at what she said.  
  
"THE TRUTH IS THE ONLY REASON I EVEN CAME BACK TO JAPAN IS BECAUSE OF GOTEN!!!"  
  
Bra eyes went wide and her breathing got heavy.  
  
Trunks burst threw the door and said,  
  
"The pizzas here."  
  
"Okay," said Leadta walking out the door.  
  
"Bra, Bra, BRA!!!"  
  
Bra looks over at her worried brother and said,  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
"Did something happen Bra?"  
  
"Nothing Trunks."  
  
"Why are you lying to me? Did you Leadta patch things up. I know that you two haven't been on good terms since she's got back."  
  
"That was 5 years ago. Leadta we use to love isn't even here anymore."  
  
"Bra..."  
  
"I'm starve lets eat."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She grab her older brother by the arm and they walk into the dinning room where Sakura and Leadta stood in awe as Goten and Bikini stuff down their 3rd box.  
  
"They just ate all the pizza," said Sakura lost.  
  
"You should of order more boxes," said Bra smiling.  
  
"GREAT!!! I will i'm so hurgary."  
  
Sakura got on her cell and called the pizza place.  
  
"Hello can I place an order?"  
  
"I want 100 pizza please."  
  
"No sir I'm not shitting you or play any joke of sort."  
  
"Well sir I ask for you to order them."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HELL NO?! I am Sakura Takanashi from the Takanashi family and I could buy your pizza place if I wanted to."  
  
"That's better, I want 25 chesse, 25 pepperoni, 25 sausage, 23 extra cheese and 2 with anchovy."  
  
"An hour. You say 30 minutes or less sir."  
  
"That's better see you then."  
  
Sakura turn off her cell and said,  
  
"It's stressful being a Takanashi."  
  
Bra chuckle a bit and said,  
  
"Life is just stressful."  
  
At the Son Gohan's house...  
  
"They haven't called."  
  
"Please Gohan their fine. Sit and enjoy the meal that your mother made."  
  
"Alright father."  
  
Gohan sat down next to his wife only to hear a scream from Puar in the kitchen.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"DADDY NO!!!"  
  
Ubuu bolted out of the kitchen with Yamcha hot on his trail with a butcher's knife in hand.  
  
"RUN UBUU RUN!!!"  
  
"And I thought this story was over," said Gohan putting his chopsticks down.  
  
"All man," said Goku getting up from his seat.  
  
"Vegeta come on."  
  
"All right only because if my brat and your brat's brat find about the killing of Ubuu. They'll be planning to kill Yamcha."  
  
The two started on a chase around the house.  
  
"YAMCHA PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!!!"  
  
"PLEASE MR. YAMCHA LISTEN TO MR. GOKU PUT IT DOWN!!!"  
  
"YOU SON OF A..."  
  
Vegeta tackle Yamcha and smirk.  
  
"All man it's going to be a long night," said Puar shaking her head.  
  
A/N: Hey I hope you like the chapter even if the ending suck like major balls. Anyways, about Leadta's secret has the chapter title state it's only bits of it. Soon you'll see why she's her, but not now or anything later in the story. Anyways, bye till next and HAPPY IMPENDENCE DAY!!! 4TH OF JULY FOLKS!!! DON'T BLOW UP ANY HOUSES WITH FIREWORKS BE SAFE AND HAVE FUN THIS IS DAY DREAMER006 SIGNING OFF BYE!!! YEAH!!!  
  
P.S.: Oh yea, and for all my non slang users Beef means problem and hater means some who always putting someone down. 


	8. My Band, My Band, My Picture!

COUPLE ON MAIN STREET  
  
CHAPTER 8: MY BAND, MY BAND, MY... PICTURE!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! Let me start off by saying that this chapter takes place during that whole Leadta and Bra augment, the pizza thing, and stuff it's really about Hiroshi, Pan, and his band. But not all of it folks, so now that I'm done with that one with chapter 8 of "Couple On Main Street."  
  
"COME ON PAN!!! WE CAN'T BE LATE!!!"  
  
"COMING HIROSHI!!!"  
  
Pan and Hiroshi jump into his red BMW, and drove off.  
  
"So Pan how did you get to know the great Briefs family?"  
  
"My grandfather was Bulma Briefs friend growing up. Even though my Grandfather live all the way in the mountains he was always mange to come to her house in West Capital."  
  
"So you grew up knowing them?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So Pan not to be mean but what's up with the blonde?"  
  
"Leadta."  
  
"If you don't want to talk about it I understand..."  
  
"Please I don't mine too much really. My close friends back home really don't talk about Leadta a lot anyways."  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"To be honest we really don't know. Ever since she came back from France she's always act like something crawl up her ass and died. Sticking her nose up to us not wanting to talk to us at all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We don't know. We really don't. When I was little she use to be so nice. Her and one of closes friends Marron, use to be the best of friends I mean one was with the other if you saw Marron you saw Leadta and vice versa. I mean they were close.  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"Well it really started when she came back from France."  
  
"She went to France?"  
  
"Went to, she live there for 3 years to pursue her modeling career.  
  
"France huh."  
  
"Yea, I always wanted to go there."  
  
"I've been there. It's really a pretty place."  
  
"I like to get there one day."  
  
"Maybe I'll take you there someday."  
  
Pan blush a bit at what he said and then spoke,  
  
"Enough about me, what about you?"  
  
"Me, as you know I'm the lead singer to the group Blue Heaven, I'm the 2nd heir to the Takanashi estate which I really don't want."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Not much of a business person. To be honest I really hate the family business."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Not me. Never been me, but when dad dies the whole estate goes to sis, and I become the CEO of the company."  
  
"WOW!!! It's like that really. If something happen to Trunks the whole company goes back to Bulma."  
  
"REALLY!!!"  
  
"Yea, she step down and made Trunks the primary owner and president of Capsule Corp."  
  
"Why she step down?"  
  
"Because she was getting too old. She said that she needed to retired."  
  
"What about Bra?"  
  
"HA!!! They wouldn't give that company to Bra if they were force to. "  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She wasn't trained to do so. Trunks was natural going to the soul heir to the estate, since he was the first born."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
An awkward silence then Pan spoke,  
  
"So..."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They broke out into a small laugh.  
  
"HEY, where are we going?"  
  
"To my house."  
  
Pan face turns red and spoke,  
  
"Your house."  
  
"Yes that's where we are meeting."  
  
"I thought you and your sister live together."  
  
"Only in the summers. Rest of year if I'm not on tour or doing something else I'm at my house."  
  
"OH... so how big is it?"  
  
"Well it's big its not big has the house you are I is staying at. But it's pretty big."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Ummm ha."  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Is something troubling you Pan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why such a pretty girl like you keep things to herself?"  
  
Pan face turn into a red light bulb. She was blushing really hard.  
  
"Your such a flit."  
  
"I get that a lot."  
  
He turns and look at her with his own trademark smile is not as good as Trunks but enough to make her blush again.  
  
"Please stop."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Making me blush."  
  
"Did I ever make you blush before?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Then why worry?"  
  
"This feels weird..."  
  
"It does?"  
  
"Great I'm starting to sound like Bra."  
  
"Your better than Bra."  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
Hiroshi it the brake and they when flying almost hitting the dashboard,  
  
"WHY IN THE HELL YOU DO THAT?"  
  
"We're here."  
  
Pan looks at the gated door and said,  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hiroshi got out of his car and talks into the intercom and the gate open. He got back in and drove up to the house. The house was big and when they got to the front door, there were maids and butlers at the door of the car waiting for Hiroshi to get out. When he finally did they rush to the young man and said,  
  
"Hello Mr. Takanashi, your father called today."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes sir he said to tell your sister to call him."  
  
"Why didn't he call her himself?"  
  
"Couldn't reach her sir."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mr. Takanashi I didn't know you was bringing company."  
  
Pointing at Pan in the car.  
  
"Do you want me to bring up crush velvet and the wine sir?"  
  
"No Kiki. Not for her she's a friend."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Pan please get out of the car."  
  
Pan got out of the car and all the maids and butlers' jaws drop to see who just got out of his car.  
  
"Miss Son Pan," said one of the maids.  
  
"Okay, now can you tell me where the guys are?"  
  
"Yes they're in the guess house out back getting ready sir."  
  
"Okay, lets go Pan."  
  
The two walk to the back of house. And walk into the guess house where 3 young men stood at one look about 5'8" with really curly hair that when up and look like an Afro with light tan color skin. He was wearing a pair of gray sneakers with dark blue pants and a green shirt that had a white on under it. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with a hint of green in them and sat behind the drums that sat in the back.  
  
The 2nd guy stood about 6'2" with white creamy skin. His hair hung down it was a dark green with his mystic looking black eyes. He was wearing a pair of white baggie jeans, all white sneakers, and white wife beater standing with guitar in hand.  
  
The 3rd and final guy stood about 5'7" with shinny red hair that was in a ponytail and fair colored skin. He had green eyes with a sparkle of gold in them. He was wearing a yellow shirt and dark blue shorts, which the leg was at his ankles and was wearing, yellow sneakers. Standing behind a guitar.  
  
The one with the green hair spoke,  
  
"Hey Hiroshi what's up with the chick?"  
  
"That isn't any ordinary chick Seki, that Son Pan," said the one with dark brown hair.  
  
"That still doesn't give her the right to be here," said the green haired one.  
  
"I really don't mind her here."  
  
"She looks like a dy-.  
  
"SEKI!!! She's here with me because I invited her here."  
  
"Oh cool. Practice will be a lot more cooler with a chick around," said the red haired one.  
  
"Come on Hiroshi tell us why is she really here?"  
  
"I'm here because I want to be here."  
  
"Shouldn't you be wearing a dress?"  
  
"Shouldn't your hair be short?"  
  
"Please people I came here to practice. Not to listen to you throw insults at each other," said Hiroshi walking over to his many guitars.  
  
"I can't decide which one."  
  
"Just pick one Hiroshi," said Seki plucking the string on his guitar.  
  
"I can't you know I can't just pick one."  
  
"Pick which one you like. Whatever your feeling just pick that one," said Pan smiling.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He pick up and orange color guitar and said,  
  
"Thanks for the inspiration Pan."  
  
"Yea your welcome."  
  
Hiroshi walks to the front of the group and said,  
  
"Okay, we are going to do A Piece Of Dream."  
  
The rest of the group nods their heads.  
  
"Okay Pan here's a song from out new album "My Beat."  
  
"It's going to be that title?" shouted the rest of the group.  
  
"OKAY, OKAY!!! We don't have a title be here's a song from our album.  
  
"ONE, TWO, ONE TWO THREE AND!!!"  
  
The drums in the back start to and then guitars start to add their part in the song then Hiroshi broke out into song,  
  
"Piece of dream, piece of dream, piece of dream, piece dream.  
  
When you walk away you broke my heart. This wondering soul thought it found someone to love for the rest of its life. Then you flash your smile a glance dream..."  
  
PUCK!!!!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL..."  
  
"OH NO MY GUITAR STRING!!!" shouted Seki.  
  
"This is going to be a long night," said the drummer putting his head down.  
  
At Marron's apartment...  
  
"UGH!!! The only thing I hate about summer is summer jobs. UGH!!!"  
  
RING, RING, RING!!!  
  
"Oh, my cell."  
  
Marron picks up her cell phone said,  
  
"Hello Chestnut Marron speaking."  
  
"Hey Marron"  
  
"BRA!!! I was sorta worry about y'all. You didn't bother to call us or anything."  
  
"Yea, I just needed someone to talk to."  
  
"What about Pan? Is she there with you?"  
  
"No she went off with Hiroshi Takanashi."  
  
"THE HIROSHI TAKANASHI!!!"  
  
"YEP, the one and only."  
  
"What about Trunks?"  
  
"I think she's only going to be a friend, they're our neighbors. They're staying right next door to us."  
  
"Oh wow really."  
  
"Yea, you gotta come over with the gang sometime. Trunks made rooms for everybody."  
  
"Everybody?"  
  
"Everybody. When you come here you have your own room and everything."  
  
"WOW!!! Can't wait to come."  
  
"Me too, but I'm really called you to talk about a picture."  
  
"A picture?"  
  
"Just not any picture Marron. When we went into one of the rooms because we were having a tour with Sakura and Hiroshi Takanashi."  
  
"SAKURA TAKANASHI WAS WITH Y'ALL!!!"  
  
"Yea, anyways when we went into the one of the 4 dens Trunks had in his house. It was beautiful it was like a room for us girls."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Anyways there on the wall with imbedded rubies was a picture of us the night before Leadta left for France."  
  
Marron drops her cell phone onto the ground and breathing got a little heavy. She could hear Bra's voice from the ground calling her name. She quickly picks up the phone and said,  
  
"How did Trunks get that awful picture?"  
  
"It was in her box of stuff she never unpack from her stay in France. An awful I thought you liked that picture?"  
  
"I use to that's before Leadta became queen of the bitches."  
  
"So she isn't your best friend anymore?"  
  
"Why? She doesn't care about any of us so why should we care about. And the sad part is I use to look up to her. Now I sorta wish she would die."  
  
"That's cruel Marron even for you."  
  
"Well that's how the cookie crumbles... so how was the ride there?"  
  
Later that night around midnight at Hiroshi's house...  
  
"Okay guys that's a wrap."  
  
"All right sleep," said the red hair.  
  
"Tomorrow we all are going to get me a new guitar string," said Seki packing up his instrument.  
  
"You should really pack extra strings with you Seki," said the drummer.  
  
"Go to hell Ariel."  
  
"Only if you go with me."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Pan chuckle a bit at his joke.  
  
"Your the first to laugh at that Pan."  
  
"Really. I thought it was silly."  
  
"So you want it to be non silly?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"So how you want non silly or silly because there only two ways."  
  
"What you're going too fast?"  
  
"Please don't mine him. He does that all the time," said the red haired packing up.  
  
"You always mess it up Chris," said Ariel putting up his sticks.  
  
"Hey Pan need a ride?" he continue walking to the raven-haired girl.  
  
"Why? Isn't Hiroshi going to take me home."  
  
"I doubt it. He has this policy that if you stay here after midnight your here for the night. And since I'm not up to Hiroshi crap on how to keep his house clean, I can take you home."  
  
Hiroshi ran over to where Pan and Ariel stood. Pushed the guy over and took Pan's hand and said,  
  
"For you Pan I drop everything. I'll take you home."  
  
"Thanks but we are going to neighbors for the rest of the summer. You are going to take me home if you want to go home."  
  
Hiroshi face when blank and then he spoke,  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He took her and they left the guess house and ran towards Hiroshi red BMW. Leaving the 3 behind in the guess house.  
  
"He's too in love with her," said Ariel smiling.  
  
"If you knew that then why you mess with him like that?" asked Chris.  
  
"Because I know his weak points. He's been wanting to met that girl since the day he saw her a that press conference for Satan City."  
  
"Well personally I don't like her," said Seki crossing his arms.  
  
The other two laugh at the green haired man at his comment.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! That's chapter 8 folks. I hope you liked it, anyways I got a case of writers block and it's not for the story. It's for the title of the group's album. I can't think of a title for it, so can you all help me out? Any who I'm not going to be updating this story for a while, and now it's not writers block... I have other stories chapters I need to post. Don't get wrong I won't forget this story I just have other stories I need to update. And badly because I have this one story I haven't updated it since 2 or 3 days before my trip to Boston, Mass. and that was back in late April, so it's been a good while. So I need to update that sorry and like bad. I also have an original fiction on fiction press.com that I'm suppose to update every 2 weeks but I haven't so I'm going to be working on that. If you want to check it out you can I only have the prolog up.  
  
And my pen name is Anime Girl006 and the story you need to look at is The Blue Bracelet not the other one. Just sign the pen name you have on Fan fiction and I'll know you are. Anyways... ALL MY "NEVER ASKED" FANS!!! CHAPTER 6 WILL BE OUT SOON SO KEPT AN EYE OUT!!! And I will update this story before the 28th because I got to wedding up north on the 31st so there. WELL BYE AND THIS IS DAY DREAMER006 SIGNING OFF!!! 


	9. Finish The Grand Tour

COUPLE ON MAIN STREET  
  
CHAPTER 9: FINISH THE GRAND TOUR.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z so don't sue me. .  
  
A/N: I KNOW WHAT I SAID!!! I said I'll update before the 28th that is true, but I decide on a couple of things. And I must have to update this story. My original story can wait till after I get back from the wedding. Any who I just couldn't leave this story alone for THAT long. That's like 3 weeks come on... even I'll go up an wall. But I won't be updating that fast any more. I have other stories to type so you know the deal. Any who with no further a do on with chapter 9  
  
The group sat there in the first dinning from eating breakfast in silences. Then Leadta spoke,  
  
"When are Sakura and Hiroshi coming over?"  
  
"2," said Goten stuff his face with his with his 5 serving of breakfast.  
  
"Okay," said Leadta eating her breakfast again.  
  
Pan couldn't take the silences anymore she spoke,  
  
"You know last night when I sleep. I thought someone was watching me."  
  
Trunks almost choke on the fish that he placed in his mouth.  
  
"Do you know anything about this dear?" asked Leadta.  
  
"No I don't. Someone was really watching you?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I don't know I maybe losing it. All I know is that someone was looking at me. Or it felt has if someone was looking at me."  
  
"Did you lock your door?" asked Bra.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then maybe you need to. Maybe that person won't watch you anymore," said Leadta.  
  
"WHAT!!! What if the house caught on fire? How I'm I going to get out of the house?"  
  
"Jump out the window."  
  
"TO MY DEATH!!!"  
  
"NO, you can use the fire escape."  
  
"WHAT FIRE ESCAPE!!! YOU AND TRUNKS MIGHT HAVE ONE BUT I DON'T!!!"  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"YOUR NOT SORRY YOU LITTLE BLONDE HAIRED B-"  
  
"PAN!!! Please to early."  
  
"Oh sorry Trunks."  
  
They went back to eating their breakfast when Pan's cell when off.  
  
"Pan why did you bring you cell to the table? Very improper," said Leadta mad.  
  
"Yea whatever."  
  
"Who is it?" asked Bikini starting to eat the food off her mother's plate.  
  
"It's Puar."  
  
"YEA AUNT PUAR!!!"  
  
"Aunt?"  
  
"Yea aunt Puar."  
  
"Okay Bikini."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"PAN IS THAT YOU?"  
  
"Dad."  
  
"YA DAMN SKIPPY!!! HOW YOU DIDN'T CALL US WHEN YOU GOT THERE?!!!"  
  
"Dad!!!"  
  
"ANSWER ME YOUNG LADY."  
  
Trunks took the phone from Pan and said,  
  
"Please Gohan if get on anybodies case it should be me. I should have had her call you when we stop for lunch.  
  
"YOU DAMN SKIPPY!!!"  
  
Trunks stare at the phone and look at it has if it was crazy, and hand it backs to Pan.  
  
"Hey dad did Puar call me?"  
  
"Yes she did."  
  
"Tell everyone I said hi."  
  
"Okay dear, PUAR HERE'S YOUR PHONE!!!"  
  
"THANK YOU MR. GOHAN!!!"  
  
"HEY PAN!!!"  
  
"Hey Puar, what are you doing at my house."  
  
"Punishment."  
  
"WHAT!!! FOR WHAT?"  
  
"Remember about that crush I had on Ubuu."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well tell Trunks I hate you right now you punk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"HEY TRUNKS."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Puar says I hate you right now you punk."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yea why?"  
  
"Well he told my dad about Ubuu."  
  
"HE DID!!!"  
  
"YEP!!! And now my mom and dad as lost all trust in me."  
  
"What about Jamcha?"  
  
"Jamcha could care less."  
  
"See that's why I don't want to get with him."  
  
"Come on take up my offer Pan."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Puar did a small laugh and said,  
  
"Okay bye Pan I just wanted to check on you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Dial tone.  
  
"That was weird."  
  
"That's dad for ya."  
  
DING DONG!!!  
  
"Who could be here at 9 in the morning?" asked Leadta getting up from her seat.  
  
She ran to the door and open it with a frown on her face she let whom ever in.  
  
"Who is... it?" asked Trunks, as Hiroshi walks into the dinning room.  
  
"HEY GUYS!!!"  
  
"HEY HIROSHI."  
  
"Pan."  
  
"Hiroshi."  
  
"Why are you here Takanashi?" asked Trunks.  
  
"To just chill. Sis won't be here till two because of an important meeting in Tokyo, and I don't have to met up with my band till 6 we are going to get Seki a guitar string and practice. Pan would you mine coming with us? The guys seem to like you."  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"Too bad she can't."  
  
"WHAT!!! TRUNKS WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"  
  
"You can't go. You are here to spend time with family."  
  
"When did you care?"  
  
"Always. Now you can't go."  
  
"I don't mine Pan. We can miss practice for today. And they don't need me to get a guitar string. I'll be glad to stay."  
  
'This guy don't get it do he,' thought Trunks angrily.  
  
"Well that's cool with me."  
  
'How can Pan like someone like him?'  
  
"Fine he can stay," said Bra.  
  
"COOL, HEY PAN!!!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I brought you something."  
  
"You did." Pan eyes getting ready to pop of out of her sockets.  
  
"Yea." Hiroshi pulled out a long dark blue box and said,  
  
"Here."  
  
"What is it?" Pan shook the box.  
  
"A locket."  
  
"Locket."  
  
Pan opens the box to see a diamond and ruby locket inside.  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Leadta and Bra took the locket from Pan. It was still in the box and they both said,  
  
"How much did this cost?"  
  
"Well the chain is made from all diamonds and the locket is pure platinum center with rubies making a heart around it. I say about 2.5million zenie."  
  
"WHAT!!!" everyone but Bikini shouted  
  
"WOW!!! That's really pretty Pan," said Bikini smiling  
  
"Thanks, but I can't take it."  
  
"WHAT!!! WHY NOT?"  
  
"Well it's such an expensive gift and I haven't known you for no more than a day."  
  
"It's something among friends."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No Hiroshi."  
  
"Please take the gift I have this gift for a long time."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, since last night."  
  
"HIROSHI!!!"  
  
"Pan please. I beg of you... take it."  
  
"Hiroshi..."  
  
"If she doesn't want she doesn't have to have it."  
  
Everyone eyes shot over to Trunks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She doesn't want the locket she doesn't have to have it."  
  
"But... it's from my heart."  
  
"And."  
  
"And I wanted to show how much I cared."  
  
"Hiroshi she doesn't want it."  
  
"Okay, I understand Pan. If you don't want it, then you just don't want it."  
  
"Hiroshi are you okay?"  
  
"Yes I am Pan."  
  
Pan handed him back the long box with locket inside.  
  
"Thank you though."  
  
"Your welcome Pan-Hime."  
  
"Pan-Hime... princess Pan."  
  
(A/N: For any body who doesn't know a little Japanese on the side hime means princess).  
  
"Yea, but one day it'll be yours again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry about that, Pan only time will tell."  
  
He walks to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL DO HE MEAN BY TIME CAN ONLY TELL? PAN IS MINE AND ONLY MINE!!!' Trunks thought.  
  
'Oh my Dende... now I know what my problem is... I think I might be in love with Pan... NAH!!! Just a crazy thought. Stress that's it, that's all stress I'll get through this, nothing but mere stress. I just wish my heart didn't heart every time I see her run off with him.'  
  
Over at Ubuu's apartment...  
  
"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?"  
  
"Easy, my parents left me at my brother's last night and he when on some date with this chick and haven't came home. They are also out of town for a couple of days and they said I could eat there."  
  
"But Gohan just called he said you was over there for punishment."  
  
"I was, but... Videl let me off the hook saying fathers will be fathers."  
  
"But that doesn't explain why you are here?"  
  
"You asked how the hell I got you never asked why."  
  
"Puar, tell me why you here?"  
  
"Okay, look you know what happened 2 days ago."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well from what my dad to me. Trunks told my dad about the thing we had."  
  
"Yea, I know I was in the car. But this doesn't tell me why you are here."  
  
"LOOK UBUU!!! I came here because... I wanted you to tell Marron."  
  
"WHAT MARRON DOESN'T KNOW?"  
  
"NO SHE DOESN'T!!! I never bother telling her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know how big of a crush she had on you back then. Tell her would have killed our friendship."  
  
"Keeping it from her would of just killed it more bring it back to life to just stab it again."  
  
"I know I know. And since everyone knows you and Marron are going out."  
  
"We are more like friends with benefits."  
  
"Don't care just tell her."  
  
"Why me? Why not you?"  
  
"I'm her friend, she won't listen to me."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Please remember when Goten was trying to tell you Valese was trying to make a move on him, and you didn't believe him. It took 2 weeks and a video camera to figure out that she was making a move on Goten."  
  
"I guess you have a point. But how am I going to tell Marron: 'hey you know your friend Puar? I made her a woman about 2 years back.'"  
  
"You made me my period."  
  
"PUAR!!!"  
  
"I'm for real."  
  
"Puar this isn't something to joke about."  
  
"I'M NOT!!!"  
  
"I took your."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! You'll figure it out."  
  
"PUAR!!!"  
  
"What Ubuu?"  
  
"You are just going to be like that?"  
  
"Yes I am and why? Because I can't tell her myself."  
  
"Well why ya here wanna go out to get breakfast. Come on it's between friends anyways my shift doesn't start till 12."  
  
"Okay Ubuu I'll go."  
  
The two walk out of Ubuu's apartment.  
  
2:00 at Trunks' house...  
  
"Where's Sakura?" asked Pan looking at her watch.  
  
"She just called, she said she coming just wait on her for another 15 minutes."  
  
"I WANT TO GET THIS TOUR FINISHED!!! WHY CAN'T WE START WITH OUT HER?" shouted Leadta pissed.  
  
"Well because she wants to see the house as much as you do you can't wait?"  
  
"NO!!! I'm getting impatient with you Takanashis."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you show up out of nowhere thinking you're the shit and prance around like you own the country."  
  
"WHAT? We are only 2nd behind Capsule Corp. and you're getting on my case?"  
  
"I'm just tried that's all."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"A lot of things."  
  
Leadta eyeing both Pan and Bra,  
  
Sakura burst threw the door with heavy breath.  
  
"Sorry... am... late... meeting... father acting a fool... you get what... am saying Trunks?"  
  
"Yea sadly I do."  
  
"Come on you guys I'm really to walk to house."  
  
"Okay Goten we can walk now."  
  
The group started to walk to first of 4 dens.... an hour later....  
  
"Okay that's the middle layer of the house."  
  
"Middle," everyone said mad.  
  
"Yes, there's an up stairs, an attic, and a big basement with rooms."  
  
"BASEMENT!!!" shouted Bra  
  
"ROOMS!!!" shouted Leadta  
  
"Yes, Bra I never told you about the basement because I wanted to place my own twist to it."  
  
"Can we please stop Trunks?" asked Pan sitting on the 2nd dinning room chair.  
  
"Please she's right. We have been walking for an hour straight," said Hiroshi sitting next to her.  
  
"Come on guys we just started."  
  
"TRUNKS!!! I hate to admit this but the brat is right. We'll been walk for while now lets take 15 minutes."  
  
"Okay only 15 minutes. I want to get through with this before 6."  
  
45 minutes later... at Hiroshi's house...  
  
"Where is that boy?"  
  
"Come on Seki he'll come," said Chris taking out a cigarette.  
  
"Where are you Hiroshi?"  
  
"What do you mean at Pan's."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"COME ON IT'S CLEAR AS DAY!!! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO GO TO BE WITH YOU!!! SO JUST LET IT GO!!!"  
  
"YOU BETTER TAKANASHI!!! BE HERE AT 9 OR YOU'LL WON'T JUST HEAR SEKI'S MOUTH."  
  
"I KNOW YOU ALWAYS HEAR IS MOUTH YOU JUST HEAR MINES TOO!!!"  
  
"WHATEVER JUST... JUST!!!"  
  
Ariel threw his cell down.  
  
"What's up Timberg?" asked Seki.  
  
"He's not coming to get your guitar string and he also cancel practice tonight."  
  
"WHAT WHY?" the two other males shouted.  
  
"It's that damn tomboy. She's has him wrap around her little finger," said Seki  
  
"Please Seki I'm just as mad as you are. But he promise them that he would stay to finish the tour of their house," said Ariel mad.  
  
"Come on lets get your guitar string," said Chris taking another puff of his cigarette.  
  
"NO!!! LOOK WE ARE GOING TO WAIT HERE TILL Hiroshi decides to show up."  
  
"WHY Seki? That's 5 hours of pure boredom."  
  
"Come now Timberg we'll find something to do."  
  
"This is slow man, said Chris throwing down his cigarette on the ground."  
  
Over at Trunks house...  
  
"Now the up stairs..."  
  
"Why couldn't we of done the basement last?" asked Leadta.  
  
"I don't know. Last but not least the upstairs bedrooms."  
  
The group of 8 walks to the first wing of bedrooms,  
  
"Okay no one sleeps on this side wing but Bra, Goten, and Bikini."  
  
Everyone nods his or her heads. Trunks look over to the 2nd half of it and said,  
  
"Me, Leadta and Pan stay on this side of the wing."  
  
"Really," said Hiroshi interested and walks over to where it said Pan on top of the door and was about to open the door and felt as if he was being picking up.  
  
"Look Hiroshi, you'll never see hi or tail of this room."  
  
"What if she asked me to come in?"  
  
"You'll never see it."  
  
"Okay, Trunks I respect that."  
  
Trunks put Hiroshi down.  
  
"TRUNKS WHY YOU DO THAT?"  
  
"Pan..."  
  
"Treating him like that."  
  
"Pan..."  
  
"Yes Trunks-San."  
  
Trunks wince at what she just called him.  
  
"Come on Pan-Chan don't be that way."  
  
"Fine Trunks..."  
  
"PHEW."  
  
"SAN!!!"  
  
Trunks did an anime drop.  
  
"It's 5 look we can go out on to the Tokyo's strip," said Sakura smiling.  
  
"Cool has long as I can get back by 9."  
  
"COOL TOKYO!!!" shouted Pan.  
  
"Come on Pan you can drive in my car," said both Trunks and Hiroshi in unison.  
  
Pan smiled and said,  
  
"I'll ride with Uncle Goten, Bra and Bikini."  
  
She left the two males and walk downstairs with the others.  
  
'Why?' Hiroshi asked himself.  
  
'What did I do wrong?'  
  
He looks over at Trunks, who starts to walk down stairs and he quickly follows him.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! I hope you liked the chapter even though it suck a bit. I came up on small case of writers block, I didn't know what to do. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!!! IT SUCKS BIG TIME!!! Anyways if I don't update this story before the 28th, you can't say that I didn't update before then. Any who all "Never Asked" fans update soon any ways see ya till next time bye. 


	10. Learning A Lesson

COUPLE ON MAIN STREET  
  
CHAPTER 10: LEARNING A LESSON  
  
A/N: HEY!!! Welcome to another chapter of this story... YAY!!! Any who looking on my calendar sadly enough I have 5 weeks and 3 days left of summer break. What a bummer. I spend my summer typing stories for you guys... I guess it wasn't THAT BAD!!! So I'm a little glad about me going up north to Washington D.C. for my summer vacation. I need the break from typing and I'll come back refresh. Any who done with that on with chapter ten oh yea I have to do this before I go on. I want to thank all my reviews for reviewing my story it's been too much of an pleasure do this and you guys are the reason why I still type my stories. No matter how many times I'll been told how bad my grammar is. I want to thank:  
  
Candy the Duck Coolkitty2 Sessh's babygirl Ladybugg Mrs. Trunks Briefs a.k.a Pan Forgotten Beauty (I like your name) And even A fan (an anonymous reviewer who stated my grammar was a little off, thank you too.  
  
Any who I just wanted to state that, because without reviewers there is no Day Dreamer006. Now that I'm done with that one to CHAPTER 10.  
  
Hiroshi burst though the doors of his big living room to see his friends sitting there drinking tea. Out of breath he spoke,  
  
"Sorry... late... Tokyo."  
  
"Boy what?" asked Seki looking at his friend lost.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late I went to Tokyo with Pan, my sister, Trunks, Leadta, Bra, Goten, and Bikini."  
  
"Look you're late."  
  
"I know I am I just pull in the drive way 5 minutes ago. You know how long it takes to get from there to the 2nd living room? Anyways why did you all choose this one?"  
  
"Because that one was too close to the drive way we want you to suffer," said Ariel.  
  
"Look I'm sorry. I wanted to spent more time with Pan."  
  
"What did you do in Tokyo?" asked Chris smiling.  
  
"Nothing much we just chilled and ate."  
  
"That's it?" asked Chris disappointed.  
  
"Well what did you think I did? I was with her family to whole time. Trunks wouldn't let me come near her."  
  
"So in other words you never got a change to hit it?"  
  
"CHRIS!!! Why did you think that?"  
  
"We did some digging Takanashi."  
  
Everyone look over at Ariel.  
  
"We did some digging and found out that about 2 last night you went to your family jewelry shop. And had a heart locket made. It had an all diamond chain with a platinum center with rubies on the outside of it."  
  
Hiroshi eyes shot over to his friend.  
  
"It was 2.5 million on the dot nothing more nothing less. You paid it in cash too."  
  
Hiroshi drop to the ground and box that locket is held in fell to the ground. Tears was welling up in his eyes he look at his friends who was shock to see him in this state and said while stilling looking at the ground,  
  
"She didn't take. She didn't accept. She said she shouldn't take, we'll only know each other for a day."  
  
He look up at his friends and continue,  
  
"But to me... me it felt like I'll known her my whole life. It felt like she could be my bride, the woman I could spend my own life with. Kids, grow old together the whole nine. Every since I saw her a 2 years ago no other relationship the same, my eyes have grow old and I'm only 20. That day I had fallin in love with a 13-year-old. Who seem to hate the camera and didn't like her family life in the public's eyes.  
  
Glowing in a dress she look like she was force to wear. She smiled brightly with Bra, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Gohan, Videl, and Hercule standing in the stage as they spoke. Never such beauty have I seen. This 13-year-old shining in her glory I started to feel like this love that I have is wrong. Pushing it behind me, but... I want to talk to her... never got a chance. With the make up on I couldn't really get to her, I was a false identity who was forever scar by the sighting of an angel. And 2 years later when I do met her. Still shining as ever as if she got up from lying in the sun. She took me as only a person that was going to fast for her car she wanted to drive. She gives back the only thing that seems to keep me near her. I wish this didn't hurt so much."  
  
"Hiroshi," his group of friends spoke looking at the young man cry.  
  
(A/N: Sorry had to put that in there. It's needed to keep the story going.)  
  
Over at Trunks house...  
  
"Good Bikini is a sleep," said Bra walking into the living room.  
  
"Tonight was too nice," said Sakura.  
  
"It was," said Pan sipping on some tea.  
  
Pan look over at Trunks and thought,  
  
'Something isn't right with him. He seems too protective that is odd for him. Too odd if you ask me.'  
  
"Lets listen to some music," said Sakura turning on the radio nearness to them and a song started to blare,  
  
"HEY THAT'S BLUE HEAVEN'S FIRST SONG!!!" shouted Pan in excitement. And started to sing some song,  
  
"On pure wings of an angel..."  
  
Pan started to hum the beat as the lyrics flow through the 1st first living room. Trunks look over at Pan as she hums and moves her head to the fast but slow beat.  
  
'Is it because she likes the fact he's a singer. I can sing too.'  
  
Leadta looks over at her husband and then over at Pan and got mad at the teenager.  
  
'That brat.'  
  
Pan started to dance to the flowing beat and grab Trunks hands and started to dance with him. He was froze as a block of ice but soon gives in to temptation of the beat and started to dance with the girl. Soon enough everyone was dancing to the beat and flowing lyrics of the song. Everyone but Leadta she sat there and watches as Goten dance with both Bra and Sakura. Bra on his right arm and Sakura on his left,  
  
She looks over to watch Trunks dance with Pan. They were dancing ball like style to a rock song. They look like they were having so much fun. Then she looks over to see that Bra was the only one dancing with Goten. She looks to the right to see that Sakura was drinking some of her tea, and then the song came to an end. Everyone in the room started to clap. And sat down once again the DJ of the radio came on and said,  
  
"Now to continue our old school songs hour. Here's a song everyone remembers. This song needs no introduction."  
  
The music started to blare and Leadta and Goten froze to the beat. Pan shouted,  
  
"I remember this song. It came out the month Leadta left for France."  
  
The lyrics started to flow from the speakers  
  
#There you stood near our favorite pond looking like you had a bad day. #  
  
'Leadta look over to Goten as the lyrics came more clear to him.'  
  
#There I stood near our favorite pond looking at you sadly. #  
  
Goten just started to sing the lyrics as the chorus came in,  
  
"No matter how far or wide. No matter how many years go by. No matter how far we are I will away be there. No matter how long we cry. No matter if we stop speaking. No matter what happens next I will always be there I will always be there for you."  
  
He looks over at Leadta tears started to well up in her eyes and she left out the front door of the mansion. Trunks was getting ready to get up and go after he but Goten caught him and told him no.  
  
"What is up with her?" asked Sakura lost.  
  
"We don't know," everyone but Goten said.  
  
"Well I guess we can just play a game," said Trunks.  
  
"What type of game?" Asked Pan.  
  
" A fighting one. Lets play that new video game that came out Pan I will so kick your ass."  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
The two dash for the video game room soon followed Sakura and Bra. Goten still sat there looking off into space. Bra notice that Goten was still sitting there,  
  
"Honey are you okay?" she walks over to Goten  
  
He looks over at his wife smiled and said,  
  
"I am fine dear. Go on without me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea, go and save a round for me."  
  
"Okay dear."  
  
Bra left her husband there in the living room. Goten sat there and look out farther the window.  
  
Over at Hiroshi's house...  
  
"That boy is a wreck," said Chris looking back over at Hiroshi who's drinking his 5 shot of alcohol.  
  
"When you haven't had any ass for about two years you would be that way too."  
  
"Seki, you are a whore. You will have sex with any girl with breast size bigger than an c cup."  
  
"NOT TRUE!!!"  
  
"Then who was that girl we saw you with last week?"  
  
"... A friend."  
  
"UHU!!!"  
  
"You guys come on we gotta help him. He's a mess he's drinking and we all know Hiroshi only drink for special occasions," said Chris.  
  
"Fine, we will help him."  
  
"Seki that was mean. We were going to help him anyway."  
  
"Let's go then," said Chris smiling.  
  
The three walk over to Hiroshi who was now staring at the bottle of alcohol in front of him.  
  
"Hiroshi..."  
  
The pink haired young man look over at the friend who called him,  
  
"Chris."  
  
"Hiroshi... we're worried about you."  
  
"Y'all are?"  
  
"YEA WE ARE BOY!!!" shouted Seki,  
  
"You seat here and take 5 shots of a drink you don't like and your saying that we WEREN'T WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!! Hiroshi. No matter how many times I'll been harsh on ya. You know that I care."  
  
"I know." He looks down at the ground once more.  
  
"This is a lesson learned Hiroshi."  
  
Hiroshi looks at the Ariel,  
  
"You can't buy love with money."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Then why you give her the gift if you knew that?"  
  
"It work before."  
  
"Hiroshi Pan isn't no normal girl."  
  
Everyone turn and look at Chris,  
  
"She isn't the type who likes a guy because of his fame or money. Unlike the way Seki try to pick up girls."  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"You can't use that. She doesn't want famous and rich; she wants a love. And that's why I think you should get off your ass and grab love by the balls."  
  
Everyone in the room left up their eyebrows.  
  
"You can't just sit there and cry over spill milk. Try to regain what you lost and get rid of what's ever making her wanting to reject you."  
  
Hiroshi positions his body more to his red haired friend.  
  
"If you do all of that and more. You two could be married by the end of this year if you wanted to."  
  
Hiroshi perks up to this.  
  
"If you just follow you heart and grab what's there and run. For once don't stop and wonder what tomorrow will be. Just go with love. Yea, it'll hurt. I'm not going to lie to you. There will be days when you wish you could jump off the nearness building. And other you could fly into the sky and dance with the stars. You gotta make that happen and she'll be all yours. But... first get rid of what's making her seem to unattached to you."  
  
"What if you don't know?"  
  
"Fine out. She'll soon to tell. Just try not to shower her with gifts. Be you, don't be anything else."  
  
"What are ways I could get to her?"  
  
"You hang out with her more," said Ariel.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" shouted Seki,  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?"  
  
"No trying to help a friend in need. Not to be mean Seki. But no one is like you fuck them and leave them, a new girl on your arm every week, shower the first pretty girl with big breast with the greatest gifts in the world. No is like you."  
  
"Please Hiroshi don't listen to these player haters. That how you can't get hurt. Show no feelings be harsh."  
  
"And that's why you wake up everyday lonely. Wishing the find the girl that you can wake up and go to bed to for the rest of your life," said Ariel mad.  
  
"PLEASE!!! I live my life I'm 23. My libido is high and on the rise. I just can't stick with one girl. There's too much of me to go around."  
  
"Whatever Seki continue Ariel," said Hiroshi turning to his friend.  
  
"Anyways. Bring her here to watch us practice. Try to go on 'just friends' dates with just you two. Try to spent more time with her and her family, so she can get to know your family a little more, you know what I'm saying?"  
  
Hiroshi nods his head.  
  
"Just don't look sad, get up and do something you might be glad ya did."  
  
"Thanks guys that's just what I needed."  
  
Hiroshi stood up and stretches about and smiled at his friends.  
  
"MAN I CAN'T WAIT!!!"  
  
"What are you waiting for?" asked Chris smiling.  
  
"For this alcohol to go down. I can't drive there. I'm slightly drunk."  
  
"Don't worry Hiroshi, we won't mind taking ya," said Chris smiling.  
  
Over at Trunks house...  
  
Goten look down at his daughter. He left the game room for a while. He stood at the door away watch his daughter sleep. He walks closer to the bed keen down near the bed. He brush a few strands of her black hair back.  
  
"Dende, you look like your mother so much. Just like her too."  
  
'Was I right when agree to marry Bra? Me... Leadta... so long ago, apart me wished I didn't make her cry like that. What would of happen if Leadta stayed instead of leaving for France? Would this life be different? So many question, but now it is just I and my family and nothing more and nothing less.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! End of chapter I hope you like it. It seems more sad than funny I know but it'll be okay. Trust me get will get better and better. Any who see ya tell next time that I really don't know when but hey. Bye till next time hopefully sometime before the 27th. That's when I leave for my summer vacation. Which is nice but sad, because my little sister and me can't go to the wedding reception because it's 18 and older... and that's why people go. To see a wedding and have fun after words... all man; ANYWAYS BYE AGAIN AND TILL NEXT TIME DAY DREAMER006 SIGNING OFF.  
  
P.S.: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BYE AGAIN!!! 


	11. Throw Your Marbles

COUPLE ON MAIN STREET  
  
CHAPTER 11: THROW YOUR MARBLES.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball z or GT so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! You know I was really close not to update anything this week. My heart wasn't with it. Then I got a review from a reviewer name Paws- of- a- Fallen- Angel, and that just wanted to make me go on and type chapter 11. So if you come across this reviewer tell her thank you. Any who a little info. It has been 3 weeks since the last chapter, thank you.  
  
Pan sat in the car. She was swirling across the road. Trying to stay on one side of it. Lucky for her and Hiroshi no one else was on the road with them.  
  
"PAN I THOUGHT YOU KNEW HOW TO DRIVE?"  
  
"I DO IT'S BEEN A WHILE!!!"  
  
She hit the gas of the air car and blast off into the point of the morning sun.  
  
"PAN YOUR GOING TO WRECK MY CAR!!!"  
  
"NO I WON'T WATCH!!!"  
  
All of a sudden she put the car back in place, and driving like a smooth sailor.  
  
Hiroshi put his hand on his heart and said,  
  
"How you do that?"  
  
"Well back in the days me and my friend Puar got into a little illegal driving."  
  
"Illegal. Is there more to little old Pan that you lead on?"  
  
"I'm a mysterious force Hiroshi. I usually don't wear my feelings on my sleeves."  
  
"You can tell."  
  
"I'm glad we when out on this trip by ourselves. This is the first time I'll been by myself. I'm use to having Bra, Marron, Puar, or any of my friends on hand. This time I don't so I'm a little freak out."  
  
"That's okay there's a first time for everything."  
  
"Little bastard."  
  
"You hear something Pan?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
Drinking a bit of the black coffee he gave her.  
  
"I swear to Dende I thought I heard something."  
  
"That's not nice to say that Hiroshi."  
  
"I know but I heard something."  
  
In the trunk of the air car, under suitcase, laid Trunks in a horrible position.  
  
'This dude really thinks Pan is that type of girl. I swear if he put one finger on her and it's not suppose to be there. He better pray he won't be six feet under before this weekend trip is over.'  
  
The air car Pan was driving continues to drive along the long road.  
  
Over at the mansion...  
  
"TRUNKS!!! TRUNKS!!! Now where could that man have gone? TRUNKS!!!" Leadta shouted once more, before she met up with Goten, Bikini, Bra, and Sakura in the 1st dinning room eating.  
  
"Have anyone seen Trunks?"  
  
"NO!!!" everyone but Bra said.  
  
Bra thought to herself,  
  
'I can't tell her that Trunks went off with Pan and Hiroshi in the trunk of Hiroshi's car. Come on Bra Vegeta Son make up a lie... I'VE GOT IT!!!'  
  
"Oh Leadta. He told me he had to leave for a meeting in Germany. He said he would be back Monday."  
  
"Oh... how come Bulma didn't go?"  
  
"He's the president."  
  
"Oh yea, but I'll just called Bulma to get him to me."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Leadta jump at what she said,  
  
"Bulma told Trunks to tell me for no one to call him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he does not want be disturbed, okay."  
  
"Okay, but that's weird for Trunks for that to happen."  
  
Leadta turn her heels and walk back up stairs to the bedroom her and Trunks shared. She drops onto the mess bed and look over to Trunks side of the bed and said,  
  
"Trunks was up all night; I could tell. He couldn't go sleep, and he kept getting up."  
  
She closes her eyes and started to think back about 3 weeks ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
Leadta had her cell in hand screaming at the phone.  
  
"PLEASE TIEN... DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!!"  
  
"OKAY!!!"  
  
She calm down and wait for like an hour and Tien roll up in his white Honda.  
  
"TIEN!!!"  
  
Leadta ran up to Tien with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What is it Leadta?"  
  
"My life."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well... it's Goten."  
  
"Goten."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I thought that was 8 years ago."  
  
"No it still isn't."  
  
"YOUR STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM?"  
  
"No... It's more of me being force to stay here brings up bad memories."  
  
"Leadta your married. Get over him."  
  
"As much as I want to I can't."  
  
"This isn't about me Leadta."  
  
The blond look up at him.  
  
"It's about you finding yourself."  
  
"But I'm here."  
  
"No you don't get it. It's all about you and how can you find yourself."  
  
"But I'm not lost I just the feeling that I can have him back."  
  
"You never had him."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Well whatever it was. He just screw you over for it."  
  
"But I did have it."  
  
"Leadta go back to your house. They are probably worried about you."  
  
"Fine,"  
  
Leadta marches off leaving a very disappointed Tien in the process.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"He said I needed to find myself. I'm totally lost at that."  
  
She look over at a her wedding picture and said,  
  
"I need to forget Goten. He's married with a child and I'm married so I guess gotta learn to let go. But I always can't help bur wonder. What would of happen if I never left for France. Would I been the one married with a lovely child? I can't help but think. Am I happy with Trunks? Is who he really what I want? Sure he is I married him. We are supposed to be together forever until the end of time or one of us died. I should be happy. Bra, Bikini, or Pan will not hold me down."  
  
In Hiroshi's car...  
  
"It's your turn to drive. Hiroshi."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll been driving since 6."  
  
"And I started at 4."  
  
"It's 9:30."  
  
"Fine!!! Move."  
  
"At least let me pull over."  
  
"Okay... okay..."  
  
Pan pull the air car over and they switch. When they were done Pan hold her stomach and said,  
  
"Hey I'm hungry."  
  
"Cool where do you wanna go?"  
  
"To Capsule Corp personal rest stop. Don't worry they'll know me."  
  
Hiroshi chuckle and said,  
  
"Ah my friend. Part of this trip is to do new things. I know a great place."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yea, we might not have personal rest stops but I know the best place to get breakfast. It'll surely bet out Mrs. Bulma Briefs in food places."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"You say that Pan?"  
  
"What Hiroshi?"  
  
"Did you just call me a bitch?"  
  
"No but I do know something restaurants don't have."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My grand mother Chichi Son."  
  
"WOW!!! Really." Hiroshi put on a fake smile.  
  
"Fake smile all you want Takanashi. But you haven't ate yet if you haven't tried any of my grandmothers food."  
  
"HA good one Pan."  
  
"Laugh all you want. But one day you'll taste my grandmother's cooking and you wish you would taking everything you said back."  
  
"..."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
In the trunk...  
  
'That punk, He thinks my mother has bad taste in restaurants. I should jump from this every spot and kill him.'  
  
The car drives on.  
  
At Trunks' house...  
  
"Hello who is this?"  
  
"Who is you?"  
  
"I'm calling here for a Third Tien."  
  
"Tien what do you want from him?"  
  
"This is a friend of his?"  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Leadta."  
  
"Leadta... LEADTA BRIEFS!!!"  
  
"PUAR!!!"  
  
"Why are you calling here?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting drunk?"  
  
"You you been on you knees sucking some guys-"  
  
"PUAR!!!"  
  
"Yes Tien."  
  
"Give me the phone."  
  
"Fine here."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Tien."  
  
"Leadta."  
  
"Why is Puar at your house?"  
  
"Jamcha is here."  
  
"Oh. Anyways I wanted to talk."  
  
"Leadta not now."  
  
"Why? Why be like this Tien I thought we were friends."  
  
"We are."  
  
"Then why been like this?"  
  
"Like what Leadta? Call me every time something goes wrong because you can't talk to that person. Or cry every time Pan and Bra put you down? Huh? Even though they are right."  
  
"Tien please. Just hear me out."  
  
"For what you'll been crying to me about everything since the day you came back from France. Why this and why there and why this and that. I'm tried of it Leadta just tell Bra how you feel."  
  
"And lose my husband, yea right."  
  
"Or your pride."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This isn't about much. This is about you losing your pride. You are too headstrong. Why can't you be more like your mother?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A dumb blonde."  
  
"WHAT!!! I am nothing like my mother."  
  
"Why can't you be? DAMN IT LEADTA YOU GIVE ME A HEADACHE EVERY TIME I TALK TO YOU!!!"  
  
"You mean that Tien?"  
  
"YES!!! You get to me every time. Maybe for once you just need to say you fuck up by going to France."  
  
"WHY? FRANCE WAS THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPEN TO ME!!!"  
  
"YEA RIGHT!!! And I'm a Dende. Look when you left a lot of things change, some good some bad. When you left you lost Goten."  
  
"NOT TRUE!!!"  
  
"Sorry NOT the right answer. You knew that. You hated that. And when you came back to see how much everyone change you lost it. That's why you didn't even bother to Bulma's welcome back party for you. The party WAS FOR YOU and YOU didn't even bother to show up."  
  
"NOT TRUE!!! I didn't go because of Goten."  
  
" DAMN this Goten thing again. Dende what don't you get the 3 or years? Whatever you had with him died the morning you got on that plane and left. AND ON TOP OF THAT!!! You didn't even bother to visit."  
  
"Busy."  
  
"Busy my ass. For a moment in time you forgot about us. For a moment you actually didn't care."  
  
"..."  
  
"You forgot us. You forgot we were even alive. Something like a picture must have reminded you of what you had back in Japan. Because if it was your choice. You would of never came back."  
  
"..."  
  
"Am I right."  
  
"Sadly you are."  
  
2 hours later in Hiroshi's car...  
  
"It's almost my turn Hiroshi."  
  
"No need."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We are almost there."  
  
"Cool. The beach is going to be fun. The sun, the food, the people."  
  
"What people?"  
  
"It's a public beach right?"  
  
"No. As someone apart of a family with a lot of money, why do you need to go to a public beach? The Briefs might have personal rest stops. But they don't have a personal beach."  
  
"What are you talking about? They have about 5 or 6 personal beaches. I'll only been to 4 of them."  
  
Hiroshi looks at her with a mad look and said,  
  
"Rub it in why don't ya."  
  
"Punk."  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what Hiroshi? You'll been acting weird all morning."  
  
"But I heard something."  
  
"Hiroshi just drive."  
  
In the trunk...  
  
'That punk thinks he can get away with this. It's almost like he's trying to push Pan away from us. Well as long as my name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs that will not happen.'  
  
The car drives on.  
  
A/N: HEY!!! I hope you like the chapter. Bye until next time. OH YEA!!! "NEVER ASKED" FANS update soon bye again until time. AND ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU ALL OF MY REVIEWS UNTIL AGAIN!!! BYE!!! 


	12. Day1: Part 1: Anew

**COUPLE ON MAIN STREET**

**CHAPTER 12: DAY ONE PART ONE: ANEW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT so don't sue me.**

**A/N: NONE!!!**

"Tien are you okay?"

Puar sat there on Tien's bed looking at him with a worried look.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"What did Leadta want?"

"Nothing much. We just talk."

"Why do you deal with her?"

"What?"

"Deal with her. Why do you deal with her? She's a brat but 20 something."

"26."

"Whatever. But why?"

"Unlike you, Pan, Marron, and Bra. I didn't disown her as a friend."

"Ha don't make me laugh. Trust me. She did all of that on her own."

"Why are you all like that to her? What did she do to you?"

"A lot Tien a lot."

"Come on are you hungry?"

"Yea."

"Lets go before they stop severing breakfast."

Over at a coffee shop down the street...

"Is there a reason why you call me here?"

"Yea. It's about Puar."

"What about Puar?"

"What if I told you I was in love with your sister?"

"Go for it."

"Why?"

"Pencan. Just go for it."

(**A/N: A PEOPLE WHO FORGOT WHO PENCAN IS. HE'S THE YOUNGER BROTHER OF LEADTA. THANK YOU.)**

"Why? So I can have a broke heart?"

"Pencan."

"Your sister is way too out of my league."

"Look, I know Pan is way too young for me. But I still go after her."

"HA!!! Good one. And watch your life pass in front of your eyes when Gohan is through with you."

"I know your not talking. My dad has been on the edge ever since he had found out about Ubuu and her. Even if you look at her wrong, he'll come at somebody with anything he can get his hands to."

"Different. That's because your father is a crazy."

"Ya damn right."

"HEY JAMCHA!!!"

Both Pencan and Jamcha turn around to see Tien and Puar at the door of the restaurant.

"Here's your chance boy."

Where Hiroshi and Pan are...

"We are almost there."

"Can't wait."

The car slowly pulls into a drive and up to a building about as big as Trunks' house but a tiny bit smaller."

"WOW IT'S BIG!!!"

"Yea I know."

They pull up and got out of the car.

"This is also another family house."

"Really."

"Yup. My great grandfather build this building. My father was so nicely to remodel this fine building."

"Really."

"Yep."

The two walk into the building. Pan was shock on how it look. She smiles and said,

"This vacation in vacation is going to be fun."

'Not if I can help it.' Thought Trunks on the side of the car.

At Trunks' mansion...

Leadta sat there on the bed her and Trunks shared. She looks a picture she kept in a shoebox under the bed. She frowns at the picture and said,

"If I could I would turn back these hands of time. So you could be mine. But I foolishly lost. Maybe this isn't what I need. I don't need Trunks. Never did. I need Goten. He was the one. And always was but money and fame blinded that. I need to get him, and how I don't know."

**A/N: HEY!!! NEW CHAPTER!!! My school year starts pretty soon if today is Saturday, 8 days and the countdown as already begun. Sorry for a short chapter. I might make that up, for great chapter of "Never Asked" coming out I really don't know. I See it early this week okay!!! Well I'm done until the next chapter... PEACE!!!**

**P.S.: SORRY FOR THE VERY SHORT CHAPTER AGAIN!!!**


	13. Day1: Part 2: And The Beat Goes On Part ...

**COUPLE ON MAIN STREET**

**CHAPTER 12: DAY ONE: PART 2: AND THE BEAT GOES ON. PART 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT so don't sue me.**

**A/N: HELLO!!! And PLEASE let me say this when I say... I AM VERY SORRY!!! I meant to update this story Sunday. But my sister wouldn't move. And then we started school Monday. Very stressing. I'm a junior this year CLASS OF 06' but that's not the point. I just wanted to say that I really hope that you like the brand new chapter of Couple On Main Street.**

**And remember people BEAR WITH ME PLEASE!!! I want to make good grades. This year. (I want to at least make a 4.0 or higher this year). I'm trying to make sure I do graduate on time. And on top of that, I have other school activities like orchestra and other clubs and after school things; so bare with me. Now that I'm done with that...**

**ON WITH CHAPTER 12 DAY ONE PART 2!!!**

Night hit the shores of the beach. The sun was setting quickly. Pan couldn't help but look from the bedroom window that she was staying in for the weekend.

"Are you okay?"

Pan look over to see Hiroshi standing at her door.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to look out onto the setting sun."

"Pan, your too modest."

"You think so?"

"Yea,"

Hiroshi got on the bed with her.

"OUCH!!!"

Hiroshi looks around and said,

"Did you say that Pan?"

"Say what?"

She's still looking out the window.

"Ouch, like I hurt you."

"No I didn't say or hear anything."

Hiroshi looks around the room again and sighed.

"Maybe I'm starting to hear things."

"Or something bigger than that is wrong with you."

"Whatever, but like I was saying. You seem to pure."

"I do."

Pan look over at the pink head.

"Yea, you need to more out there."

"BITCH!!!"

"There it went again."

"What did?"

"The voice."

"What voice?"

"That voice. It sounds like Trunks but madder."

"You're losing it."

"No I'm not. Any ways, you need to be out there."

"And do what?"

"Party silly girl. You look like the type who stands in the corner at a party."

"Are you calling me a wallflower?"

"If the shoe fits."

Pan stood up on the bed and said,

"Just to let you know Mr. I think I know it all. I am the queen of parties. Back in Satan city, West Capital, and Easy City. Me, Bra, Puar, and Marron all we do is party. When we go to parties and clubs we shut the place down. We make men droop, girls praise us, and girlfriends of those guys hate us.

My friends and me control dances floors. We don't just make them stand there we also make them crawl. So don't tell me that I'm a some geek like wallflower, because I'll do a _big bang attack _on your ass, and trust me I will and it'll hurt."

Hiroshi stood up and got real close to Pan's face and said,

"That's over there. Here where the boardwalk is its livest at 10 and don't calm down until 6. Welcome to the real shit. We leave for the boardwalk at 10:30 be ready by then."

Hiroshi left the young lady standing there on her bed in shock.

Over at the Son's house...

"EVERY BODY IN THE COURT CALM DOWN!!!" shouted Goku and a robe like judge.

"Goku is this really necessary?" asked Videl.

"Yes this is," said Yamcha.

"OKAY!!! VIDEL VS. YAMCHA COUNTIES NOW!!!" shouted Jamcha standing next Goku.

"Look Goku. Just look at from a standpoint of you being a grandfather of a teenager. What if Pan had sex with lets say... Trunks. Would you let her friends mother treat it like it's nothing."

"It is."

"Shhhh."

"Look Goku and people in this room. How Videl let Puar off like that was dumb."

"NO it wasn't"

"Videl."

She raised her hand. Goku nod his head.

"Look okay I will admit that what her and Ubuu did was wrong. But you can't just sent her to private school because of that."

"Does anyone agree with Videl?"

A lot of people raised their hands. Well all expect Gohan.

"Son tells us your reason."

"Look, if Pan ever do anything like what Puar did. Trust me she wouldn't be on vacation. She'll be here working her ass off."

Yamcha clap his hands.

Pencan raised his hand Goku nod.

Pencan stood up,

"Look even I'm the first to admit; well the part of the group that I represent ages 25 and younger that what Puar did was wrong. But you little things like: no TV. Come home straight from school, no cell. Things like that."

"BUT THOSE ARE MINOR!!!" shouted Yamcha

"SHUT IT UP!!! THE NEXT PERSON WHO SPEAKS OUT OF TERM GOES IN THE STEEL 20 BY 20 BOX WITH PUAR. THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THAT YOU CAN'T SPEAK YOU I HAVE THE RIGHT TO LOCK YOU IN THERE ALL NIGHT!!!"

The room was quiet.

"Pencan."

"Yes they are minor. But taking her out of an environment that she is use to is major."

Everyone nod there heads even Gohan.

"But that means nothing."

"Yes it does Mr. Yamcha. You're sending your only daughter to a private school that's all the way in Tokyo."

"And."

"You're leaving her there by herself?"

He nods

"And you're worried about her here. Wait until she's in Tokyo. She'll be strung out on drugs by the next time you see her."

Videl raise her hand. Goku nod.

"Pencan's right Yamcha. If you leave her alone she can get to way much more trouble."

"That's where you're wrong. I will hire someone to watch her. You know take her to school and back little things like that."

Lunch raised her hand. Goku nod.

Lunch stood up and said,

"Where in the hell are we going to get that much money from?"

"Dear you'll suppose to be on my side."

"But where? Does it look like we are made of money?"

Piccolo raised his hand. Goku nod.

"This is dumb..."

RING!!!

Goku knock the hammer on the table.

"We are taking an 30 minutes recess."

"Why?" asked Piccolo.

Chichi stood up and said,

"My Pies are ready."

Everyone started to smile and talk to each other.

"This court is on break, you can go now."

Everyone left the living into the dinning room and kitchen.

Over at Hiroshi's beach house...

Pan lays in the bed and looks up at the ceiling and signed.

"This is sad. I am going to have to prove myself. Something is up with Hiroshi... just can't put my finger on it.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I really do. I know they are short but just be glad I updated. Any who another story that's being updated is Never Asked I really hope you like this chapter until next time bye.**


	14. Day 1: Part 3: And The Beat Goes On Part...

**COUPLE ON MAIN STREET**

**CHAPTER 12: DAY ONE: PART 3: AND THE BEAT GOES ON PART 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT so don't come at me.**

**A/N: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! I'm back and better than ever. School has been a major bitch: test, papers, homework, lab reports and the list goes on and on. And I got to get everything in this semester, because I have to work on my senior exit (Even though I'm a junior). I have to work on it all 2nd half of the school year. Stressing... OH YEA!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! I JUST TURN THAT BIG 16 ON MONDAY!!! YAY FOR ME!!! Anyways I'll try to update at least once a week. Please bear with me. School is a total bitch this year. Anyways on with the day 1 part 3 part 2 of the title chapter.**

"HELLO."

The sounds of crickets from outside all of a sudden pop up.

"HELLO!!!"

Cricket hops pass her.

"ANYBODY!!!"

The cricket hops in the cage.

"I SAID HELLO ANYBODY!!!"

The cricket hops again.

CRUNCH!!!

"No one was talking to you bug."

"HELLO!!!"

The shadow appears from the kitchen.

"Good somebody," whisper Puar.

"Puar was that you?"

"Yes."

The shadow come closer and it reveled a teenage boy wearing brown pants and a green short sleeve shirt.

"Pencan..."

"Puar you called for someone?"

"Yes I did. I want pie too."

"But Mr. Yamcha said no."

"I love my father with all my heart... but... FUCK HIM I WANT PIE!!! When you ever hear about Mrs. Chichi cooking sweets you better plan a day in the gym."

"Well I can't give you any."

"See Pencan, that's why you don't have a date."

"What?"

"A date. I have seen you plenty of times try to get a girl even with Jamcha and Ubuu helping you. You can't get a girl."

"Are you calling me ugly?"

"Please no. You have facial and body figures of your father. And trust me if he was my age I would go out with him in a heartbeat."

"Then how come I can't get a girl?"

"Your attitude that's all and a new wardrobe."

He looks down and looks at his clothes.

"What is the matter with my clothes?"

"They are too plain. You look like a shit."

"HEY!!!"

"I'm just being honest you need style, hip, fashion, and defiantly a new attitude."

"I understand everything else, but why attitude?"

"How can I put this?"

"The nicest way possible."

"You are too clean, pure, you lack edge."

"What? I don't get it?"

"You lack that edge you play by the book too much."

"Play by the book?"

"Yes, like when I asked for a piece of pie and you said my father couldn't."

"Yea."

"That's play by the book. You obey too many rules."

"I do that so I can be free."

"And watch your teenage life go by. You need to step out more. You should go partying with me, Pan, Marron, and sometimes Bra. Then you have truly lived."

"But why? So I can get in trouble."

"No so you can have fun."

"I got in trouble once for going with Trunks, Goten, Ubuu, and Jamcha to a club once. I got in to so much trouble that I was grounded for a month. I couldn't even breath straight."

"That's because they don't know how to do anything. You need to be teach by the masters of trickery."

"So I can sleep with people older than me, get catch clubbing, drive with out a licenses."

"But you have a license and a car on the way."

"... But that's not the point."

"There are negative and positives to everything in life right?"

"Yea."

"Stop thinking bad and start thinking good."

"But still."

"Come on Pencan."

"Would you go out with me?"

"Personally, your too much of a prude."

"A prude."

"Yes a prude."

'She thinks I'm a prude.'

"Come Pencan it's an opportunity you can't miss. Hey I got a great idea."

"What? You do?"

"Yes. If you give me a piece of pie, I'll help with your women problem. Before you know it, you'll be the Mack daddy of Orange Star High."

"Are you sure you aren't doing this for pie?"

"This is why too much for pie. Anyways you'll help me out in the process."

"I don't want those girls all around me."

"It's the fact you'll have them. Anyways this will help me out."

"How?"

"I can easily get out all my punishments that means even going to Tokyo for the next school year."

Pencan eyes lit up.

"Look you help me I help you. This plan will be great. You'll find the girl of your dreams and get to stay in Satan City and finish my last year at Green Moon Junior High and hopefully go to Orange Star High as like the family and friends before me."

"Almost everybody went to Orange Star. Expect for your parents, Bulma, Vegeta, Chichi, Goku, Krillen, and 18. They went to Black Gaze High in West Capitol. Hell even Bra and Trunks bus themselves across West Capitol to go to school in Satan City, even Marron did it. And she lives in East City."

"I know. So think about and everything I have said and are you willing to take this grand chance."

"Been willing you have yourself a deal."

The shook hands between the bars,

"Wait right here, I'll get you a slice."

"Where else am I going to go?"

Pencan chuckle and took off for the kitchen.

"Hello."

"Bra."

"Oh Trunks hey."

"How are things at your end?"

"Okay. Leadta was looking for you earlier, Sakura has been here all day playing with Bikini, Goten has been some what distant all day."

"Is that it?"

"No poor Puar she's being put on trial."

"Trial?"

"They are debating wither to since her to a private school in Tokyo."

"What?"

"Yep."

"Does Marron know about this?"

"She still doesn't know about Ubuu and Puar."

"What?"

"Yep."

"Man that's mess up."

"How are things on you end?"

"Not so good. Hiroshi and Pan are planning to go clubbing on the board walk."

"CLUBBIN"

"I heard clubbing," said Puar looking around in her cage.

"What Puar? You'll really lost it," said Pencan looking at her from outside her cage.

"This isn't fair."

"How can you say that?"

"How? I wanna party too."

"You're sad."

"Tell that to yourself."

"Why?"

"You don't trust the judgment of Pan?"

"I trust her. I jut don't trust MR. I'M BIGGER THAN LIFE. That's my job."

"Please Trunks spare me."

"Fine. But I hear the bathroom door opening I gotta go."

"Where are you?"

"Under her bed."

"YOUR WHERE?"

"Love you can't talk long."

"TRUNKS!!!"

Dial tone.

Pan walks into the room with a towel wrap around her.

"This makes me glad that I let Bra shop for me once."

Pan brought out a set of clothes that Bra brought her.

"Now lets see."

Pan look at her selection of clothes in front of her.

"Now what will Bra have me wearing?"

Silent hit the room.

"Why don't I call her?"

"NAH!!! I can do fine when she's not around. Pink or blue... maybe gray. Come on Pan think summer colors."

She started digging around

"Yes."

She picks up a green dress. It was strapless and look really short.

"Good thing this only go middle knee. Now I need some shoes... where is that make up Bra give me for Christmas?"

"Tien?"

Dial tone.

"Why isn't he picking up?"

"Why who isn't picking up?"

Leadta turns around to see Bra leaning against the wall 2nd living room.

"I thought you was in the play room with Bikini, Goten, and Sakura?"

"I was. But when I saw you leave. I just had to follow."

"Go back Bra. This is personal."

"You can't reach him. His in a middle of a trial about now."

"Don't care if I can't reach him. I just want to why are you here?"

"Me. Why am I here? To watch you."

"Why?"

"Let me say this once and only once: back the fuck off."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me blonde. You want Goten back."

"What?"

"I'm not slow Leadta. You just change your mind. Now your ready to take Goten back in open arms, and don't care how much destruction you leave. How you will break my brother's heart or how you'll become a home wrecker at the drop of a dime. You just want yours. And let me be the first person to say... over my dead body."

"Would you like to start dying now, or may I help you?"

"Bitch don't even try me like that."

"What? Why get mad all of a sudden? When I'm getting ready to take your man."

"Look here Leadta. I don't care you won't get nothing more from him than a good morning each day and good night from him each day until we leave this place and nothing more. Anything else you'll have to go through me first."

"Do you want your death slow and painful or fast and quick?"

"You won't do a thing to me."

"What makes you say I won't?"

"You have to keep everything in tact with Trunks before you even do anything. So killing me OH WAIT!!! Trying to kill me isn't going to get you nowhere."

Bra turns around and started to walk away. She turn around showing her father's smile,

"Oh yea, let that be my lasting warning."

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots."

"Bitch you should."

She whip back and started walk toward the playroom.

Leadta whisper,

"You have started a war. A war where winner takes all and the loser life are in the hands of herself."

Leadta's cell went off. She clicks on the button.

"Hello."

"Tien, I'll been trying to reach all night."

"Been busy."

"Hey lets me a the coffee shop mid way here?"

"Black café in North City."

"Bingo. See you then."

"Bye."

Dial tone.

"Let the war began."

KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!!!

"Pan."

"IN A MOMENT!!!"

"I CAN'T WAIT INTO CHRISTMAS PAN!!!"

"I'M HURRYING."

Pan opens the door.

"Finally."

"Whatever."

"You look lovely Pan."

"Thank you."

She was wearing a green mid knee length dress. With green high heels, green eyes shadow and clear lip gloss, and her hair in a ponytail.

"Are you ready?"

"Been."

They two left the front door of her room and headed for the front door. When the coast was clear Trunks came from under the bed in all black. Even his face was painted black.

"Boardwalk here I come."

He hurried for the car.

"ORDER IN THE COURT."

Everyone went quiet.

"Where are you going Tien?"

"I have a friend I need to met."

"Well call your friend and tell he or she. Hell no you can't go anywhere."

"Why? My friend needs me."

"But this court need you."

"Why? There are enough people to convict somebody."

"But we need everybody here."

"Tell why can't you get Marron?"

"You're here and that's all that matters."

"But Goku."

"SIT BOY!!!"

Tien sat down near the cage.

"You were going to see Leadta weren't you?" whisper Puar

"Puar not now."

"Just say it I won't get mad."

"Not true."

"Just say it."

"QUIET IN THE COURT I SAY!!!"

"The night here is way to lovely. You don't get this in West Capital, Satan City, and East City. Too many lights."

"Well I'm glad you like. Now lets go club hopping. Walking out on the beach is way too boring."

"Ready when you are."

"When."

The two started running toward the closes club. Trunks in all black follow suit.

"But I don't see why?"

"She needs to be discipline."

"Then send her to Shady Blue private in East City for crying out loud," said Videl.

"Why? She will still be able to see Pan, Marron and Bra. The whole point is for her to get away from them."

"WHAT!!!"

Everyone eyes shot at Puar.

"You want me to be away from my best friends. Like the only 3 I've got. I have people I hang with, I'm popular, I could get any guy I want and you want me to give up my friends."

"Young lady don't talk back to me."

"No I have every right to. Because first you lock me in a cage, strip everything of me, and think that I do not have anything to say. Father who is you?"

"Young lady."

"Yamcha let her talk."

"Lunch."

"Let her talk. We did put her though hell."

"Mother you didn't do anything. Father. This is all father's stupid idea."

"WAIT!!!"

Gohan stood up.

"The only reason you wanted to take her into schools in Tokyo is because you want her to get way from my daughter."

"Technically yes."

"Why?"

"I told you all this was a bunch of bull," said Videl.

"Your daughter is older than my by a year right?"

"Yes."

"She should be why more reasonable. Letting Puar, Bra, and Marron corrupt her like that. We all know she's the tamest of the 4."

"Are you calling my child wild?" asked Bulma standing up.

"17 child... um yes."

"WHAT?"

"Anyways, it's too clear that her and Marron have been doing their minds in."

"What? Yamcha you're just being a jack ass," said Piccolo.

"What? Green man."

"You heard me. They did all of that shit on their own."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb and you know that?"

"Hey Leadta where are you going?" asked Bra.

"Out."

"Stay and play Aunt Leadta," said Bikini.

"I'll tuck you in."

"YAY!!!"

Bra just looks at her while she picks up Bikini.

"ALMOST THERE!!!"

"THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH FUN."

"I CAN DO THIS ALL NIGHT HIROSHI!!!"

"GOOD BECAUSE WE ARE DOING CLUB HOPPING... MY VERSION ANYWAY!!!"

"CAN'T WAIT!!!"

"LAST ONE NEAR THE DOOR IS A ROTTEN EGG."

"YOUR ON!!!"

**END OF CHAPTER!!! I hope you like. I really glad that I can update this story, one of my favorites. Expect _Never Asked _or _Hitorijime _sometime next week. When I don't know. But I'm leaning toward _Hitorijime_, because it's been a month. It was a month this Monday, so it's been a month and 4 days. I hope I can update soon. Anyways from your friend Day Dreamer006 BYE!!!**


	15. Day 1: Part 4: Club hopping And The Tria...

**COUPLE ON MAIN STREET**

**CHAPTER 12: DAY ONE: PART FOUR: CLUB HOPPING AND THE TRIAL OF ALL NIGHT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT. So don't come after me... I'm only 16.**

**A/N: I'M BACK!!! AND READY TO TYPE FOR YOU ALL ON A REGULAR BASES!!! Anyways, I'm really glad to update one my most favorite stories to type. I really can't wait to post this story. Anyways as you came here to read, a new chapter A BRAND NEW CHAPTER or should I say part. Well we gotta give a small summary of last part... been so long.**

**Last Chapter**

_**Puar and Pencan makes a deal, Trunks is following Hiroshi and Pan, Hiroshi and Pan are going to club hop, and the trial of a life time is hitting off right Chichi and Goku's living room.**_

**Done with that ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!**

The room was quiet as everyone stared a Piccolo.

"Say that again Piccolo." "They did it on their own." "Bull." "Denial." "You want to take this outside?" "There is no reason to Yamcha." "So you can tell more lies to me?" "What lies? Your just another man who would believe his daughter wouldn't do something on her own." "That isn't true." "Man who are you fooling?" "Nobody." "Please stop talking you two," said Goku in a serious voice.

You could see the fear in the eyes of all the people in the living room.

"Puar. Finish what you were saying." Puar took a deep breath and looks out onto her family and friends and stared at her father, "Dad... I love you with all my heart. But when you strip of my rights and you place me in a cage as if I'm going to run. Where? Might I ask? I can't run anymore. Even if I could, I'm not. Pan taught me not be a coward, Marron give me a great view on fashion, Bra make up and guys, and to my great unfortunate Leadta... who told me that there is nothing be fear itself.

I go to school everyday with the qualities that they have teach me. And you want me to go away from them." " It is only to make you better." "I am better with them (expect for Leadta) around at my side each and everyday. Next school year, I lose a friend to great depths of high school. With Pan around, I can't talk as much junk, but I can surely fight, if she's willing to teach me. You want me to leave everything that I stand for." "I want to change you." "YOU CAN'T CHANGE ME!!!"

A cell phone when off.

"Whose cell?" asked Goku. "Mine," said Tien. He took it out of his pocket. "Hello." "WHERE ARE YOU?" "Hey." "Don't hey me." "TIEN JUST ADMIT THE GIRL YOUR TALKING TO IS LEADTA!!!" shouted Puar. Everyone gasp.

"Puar not now." "Why is my daughter calling you?" asked Sharpener. Tien eyes struck in shock. "We talk a lot." "Un uh." "You got to believe me man." "TIEN WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" "Look Leadta I gotta go. We can talk some other time."

He hung up the phone.

Everybody stared at him.

"It's not what you think?" "What do you want us to think?" asked Puar.

Leadta threw her phone across the empty café floor.

"Damn you Tien." "Ma'am is you okay?"

Leadta look up at a man with long black hair, shoulder length, and bright blues eyes. He was wearing a green short sleeve shirt, wore tatter looking jeans and a pair of green shoes.

"I'm fine. A friend of mine hung up on me." "I'm sorry." "That's okay." "Can you please tell me where East City is?" "Sure, just keep straight you see an exit that says 65 East City. You can't miss it." "Thank you ma'am and I hope you feel better." "Thanks."

The young man left the café and walk to his car. That look like it was every expensive.

"Well he looks cute."

Leadta look outside she could see a light shower was pouring from the sky, as if the heavens were sad.

"Goten, you will be mine no matter what."

Puar is standing in her cage, still waiting for an answer from Tien.

"Boy answer the girl's question," said Sharpener. "What do you want me to say Sharpener? That is wasn't your daughter." "No, but why are you talking to her?" "We're friends." "With befits," said Puar. "YOU KNOW THAT ISN'T TRUE!!!"

He got a little closer to the cage and whisper, "you know you're my one and only." "How am I to believe that?" "Just believe damn it." "WHAT ARE YOU TWO WHISPERING ABOUT?" shouted Sharpener. "Puar do you know anything?" asked Yamcha. "I don't know jack." "Tien, what's going on?" asked Bulma. "Nothing, I swear. I wouldn't betray Trunks like that. Everybody knows I wouldn't."

Pencan stood up,

"Yea, you guys. Come on, Tien wouldn't do that to Trunks. Everybody knows how great of friends he and Leadta have become since she came back from France. Cut him a check."

Everybody nod their heads and sat back down. Tien wipe the sweat from his third eye and sigh.

"Mr. Goku." "Yes." "Can I met up with Leadta at the café midpoint from where they are. I said I would be there." "No." "Why?" "Because you're a member of this court and the court got to stay here." "WHAT?" "Yes what. Now sit so we can finish this. I got to go to work tomorrow."

The music blaring loud, the stereo was turn up to max. You couldn't hear the person next to you if you wanted to. The lights were flashing white, blue, yellow, red, and green. There in the middle of the dance floor were Pan and Hiroshi dancing to theirs hearts desire. The music started to get faster and faster the just started jumping up and down and screaming.

Another techno like beat bounce thought the airwaves. There in the far corner look over at the two dancing was Trunks getting sick at every dance move they were doing. He noted that they were leaving and quickly follows them out of the club.

"My Kami... I never had that much fun in my life." "Even with Bra and your other friends." "This is better we usually have to wait for the right song before we dance. With you we just go out there and have fun." "Come on there's more than what is here." "YAY!!!"

Trunks soon follow them from behind.

Leadta open the door to the dark house, that she is sharing with her husband his sister, her husband, there kid, and his sister's best friend also her husband niece. She noted that Sakura's stuff was still there.

"That bitch hasn't gone home yet."

She walks up the stairs and saw a light on a spare room she heard voices. It sounds like Bra's and Sakura's. She crept closer to listen on the conversation.

"I think she's trying to get him back." "Why?" "I don't know. She mess up and now she wants to start over." "Do let it go down like that, fight." "Trust me I am. But, what can I do when she's married to my brother." "Tell him." "He won't believe me. I hate her guts and she hates mine. End of story." "Well me and Hiroshi talk the other day. He told me that you, Pan, and your two other friends back home and Leadta were best friends back in the day."

"We were. You could never find us separated. If you saw one, you saw the other and that's how it was." "Really. And let me guess she came from France a totally bitch." "SHE DID!!! She started to ignore us. She totally forgot about the party we threw for her. She made Puar cry, and she wouldn't even talk to Marron, and those two were the closes out of all five of us."

"But why is she like this to you guys?" "I guess because we never give her a chance." "Are you sure it's that?" "Nope. But its good guess." "Do you know why?" "No. But Goten has something to do with it." "How do you know?" "I can feel it in my bones." "But how did it effect you and your other friends?" "Worse than I thought it would...."

"Look. I say we just take her out of public schooling," said Yamcha. "AND HAVE ME WITH THOSE UP TIGHT PREPS!!! NO!!!" "PUAR!!!" "Look you can just find better ways to control her," said Piccolo. "There's nothing wrong with Puar. She's fine," said Pencan. "Well not at Green Moon Junior High she isn't," said Yamcha.

"Please Yamcha you being a little too work up about this," said Videl. "What if it that was Pan?" "I would deal with her in a different manner. Taking her out of the school system isn't going to help anybody." "She's right Yamcha," said Bulma. "What do you know? I actually don't want my daughter to go the same routine yours did." "WHAT?" "That's why I'm like this." "Are you saying that my daughter is a bad influence on her?"

"Duh." "DAD!!! LEAVE BRA OUT OF THIS!!!" "SHE'S THE PROBLEM!!!" "NO SHE ISN'T!!! I CHANGE ME!!! I DO THE THINGS I WANT TO DO!!! NO ONE FORCE ME TO DO SHIT!!!" "Puar, don't talk to your father like that." "Why not mom? He's got me in some damn cage." "Puar please. We are talking about your future." "And nobody knows that better than me."

Everybody stared at Puar.

"You teach me I learn. You give me I grasp. You tell me not to and I won't. That's all when you are little. The older you get the more you want to brake apart from the no that and no this. If I wanted to kiss a random boy, I'll kiss some random boy." "That's no lady like," said Chichi. "I know it isn't. But why should I care, when I am having fun? I do those things with Bra, Pan, and Marron to have fun. What? Do you want teenagers to stay some type of mess up path? I swear if some don't act up now, they'll mess up later."

"You never had such opinion Puar," said Jamcha. "I have always had an opinion and when you're youngest out of a big group of friends like the ones I have. You learn a bit quicker than normal. I think it goes for the same for poor Pan. That's why she can be so snappy sometimes."

Goku sat there and stared at the scene going on before him and then spoke,

"Are you done Puar?" "Yes." "Closing augments please."

Videl stood up.

"Look, before you of the jury chose to send Puar to Tokyo. Think about this, do you want Puar far off from her family and friends like the way Yamcha is placing up, to have her away from us in such a fashion? Please think of this before you all agree to send poor Puar off to Tokyo. "

Videl sat down and Yamcha stood up.

"You of the jury. Please think about this before you agree to Mrs. Videl Son idea of keeping her here. Look she needs to be somewhere that doesn't have her friends standing next to her. She needs to make better choices and I think sending her to Tokyo will help her out a lot."

Yamcha sat down and Goku look over at Puar,

"Do you have anything to say Puar?"

Puar look out onto the crowd of people and say,

"I am only guilty of being a teenager."

Goku sigh and spoke,

"Okay, now that is done. We'll choose the jury. You got a piece a paper after desert tonight. If you got a red mark on it; you'll need to come up in the front of the room so Jamcha can appoint you to the jury's room."

The loud noise of people soon came out and six people started walking to the front. Jamcha took a deep breath and said,

"The members of the jury are Piccolo, 18, Chichi, Sharpener, Bulma, and Master Roshi."

Everyone gasp a bit to the line up. But they all shrug and let them go to deliberate about this.

They ran out of the club the night breeze hits them. "Way to much fun." "This only the tip of the iceberg Pan. Beyond this point in town lies a great sense. We the parties rock harder and everything." "Cool." "Come now Pan. The rest of the city awaits for us." "Cool but let me call Bra or Trunks." "Why? They know you're okay." "But I haven't talk to any of them since we left. And poor Trunks I know he'll worried about me." "He looks like he's **_ALWAYS_** worried about you." "I'm like a second younger sister." "You can call them later. Look at what time it is." Hiroshi looks over at the big clock that stood tall in the city.

"It is late. Calling them now. Girl is you crazy?" "Hum, you've got a point." "Anyways didn't you spoke to them earlier?" "I don't remember if I did. But I don't want to disturb them. I'll call in the morning." "Good. There's more to see than what lies hear come on. Lets go off more on to the beach shore line." "Cool." the two walk off. Trunks stood there in pure shock. "This bitch. I know what he's trying to do. He's trying to part her way from us... over my cold**_ dead_** body." and he took off after them hoping the whole time, that he wouldn't change her one bit.

"Okay it's pretty clear that none of us are willing to send her off to Tokyo," said Bulma. Everyone in the room nod their heads. "But the question is what fit punish me we should do, for her being dishonest with her parents?" said Sharpener. "To be honest I think Yamcha has lost his top," said Piccolo. "I think this can string back from the fact he believes he let Jamcha down." "I agree, that boy is off the top," said Master Roshi. "I think it's more that he thought that he would take more off of Lunch than himself," said Piccolo. "We it back fired," said Sharpener.

"I think he wants to right all the wrongs he mad with Jamcha through Puar and it's back firing on him," said Chichi. "I don't know why? Jamcha grew up fine. Got an education, was never a bad boy nor teenager. He was a normal teenage boy," said Bulma. "I think that's the problem. That boy hasn't mature much since the birth of Puar. And then we she and Pan became close he started to ease up on her and then when her, Leadta, Marron, Pan, and Bra became closer. He drop her and left them in their hands thinking there was no wrong was going to happen," said Piccolo. "He might not say it but I think that he feels he has also let her down," said 18.

"You really think that? Asked Bulma. "Yes, I believe this started back when Leadta left for France. I don't think that Leadta knew how much influence she places on those girls, or she would have never left. I think that when Leadta left Marron and Bra felt they didn't have a true role model. A.K.A. they wasn't looking up to any of the older woman in their life like me, you, Videl, Chichi, or anybody else that could have a positive effect. They always thought that Leadta was the person to look up at. And when she left, they felt they had nobody. So they started to look up at the girls at the near by high schools."

"Get to the point 18. We don't have all night. I would like to go to sleep," said Piccolo. "I'll finish my theory wither you like it or not. Anyways. They felt they we the type of girls that Leadta wouldn't mine looking up to; And the problem progress when it came down on Pan and Puar. They saw how they act and they didn't mind it. If it was cool with Bra and Marron, then why care. But reality bitch slap them when Bra got pregnant."

"But it didn't stop them," said Sharpener. "No it didn't. They still went all out. And I'm not talking about Marron and Bra I'm talking about Pan and Puar. It didn't stop them, they still went all out, and they still doing it." "I think we need to pound something in their heads to get we mean business," said Bulma. "Who is that going to help?" asked Piccolo. "I agree with Piccolo," said Chichi. "They still are at even with Bra bringing in the situation that she was in. I believe they get it. I know for a fact they get it, but they will still go all out because they feel that if one is down don't stop the party." "What I think is the most strangest thing is that when Leadta came they were calm. They wasn't going all out and Trunks wasn't paying the policemen off," said Piccolo.

"But it wasn't until the bitterness between them and Leadta started. Was when they went back to their old ways that been going on for the past almost 6 years and 3 a piece for each group."

"HOLD UP!!!" shouted Master Roshi. "What is going on again? All of this happened before. Can someone explain to me when all of this happen?"

Bulma got piss and said, "YOU HAVEN'T BE PAYING ATTENTION THE WHOLE TIME OLD MAN!!!"

"I'll wonder when will they come out," said Puar talking to Pencan. "I don't know, but the debate in here is what we need to worry about." "What debate?" "Whither they should let the jury decide on your punishment instead of your father." "But, I'm off the hook if I'm found not guilty or this case not send me to Tokyo right?" "I don't know Puar. For all I know they could just sent you to private school." "Why?" "I don't know." "I can't they can't." "Why did you?" "What?" "You know?" "I don't even know myself." "Are you mad at yourself?" "No why?" "It's just that ever time I look at you, you seem sad." "I have my reasons."

"Oh I'm sorry." "Please don't be." "I can't help that. Somebody I have grew up learning to respect, is going through hell and I can't do nothing about it." "I know how that feels." "You do." "Yep."

Leadta was now sitting at the edge of the door still listening to their conversation. She sat there with a shock look on her face as if a part of her just died.

"Well is this why no one likes her?" "No, everybody is just fine with her, expect for me Puar, Pan, and Marron." "Why did your brother marry her?" "If I knew I could given you the answer long time ago." "Do you really hate her?" "Right now... yes. I remember there was a time when I couldn't breathe with out her at my side. And now I wish she would just died." "That's not true you don't want to see her dead." "Yes it is. You weren't there those years after she came back. The bitch."

"Maybe she had a good reason." "What reason to sit there and brake the hearts of her best friends? The ones who were there **_BEFORE_** she went to France and got famous there." "I see. So is this all because she left?" "No, she's being an up tight bitch about everything now. It looks like she doesn't want anything to do with anybody in our group of friends expect for parents and Tien." "Tien?" "A friend of the family." "Oh." "Is there more to this story of hate and betray?" "Yes, but its late and I would like to get my sleep." "Is there anymore reasons why you are bitterly mad at Leadta?" "Well, there's one more reason. I guess why we have been at each others throats for a while now." "Goten." "He's a reason, but I think this was more to do with Pan."

"Pan." "Yes, lately have you noted how close her and Trunks are?" "No but I have noted how close she is to Hiroshi." "Well, before she and Trunks got married. Him and Pan were very close." "But where is the problem that lies with her?" "She gets more respect from him than she ever will. The proof is way to there. She might want to get rid of me, but she wants Pan's head on a food platter before then." "Why is she so worried about Pan if she wants Goten has bad as you say she does?" "She wants a plate and cake." "Oh." "But, I'm about to end that." "I can't say nothing but fight." "Just me I will. A death will be in hand before the end of this." "You really think that?" "Personally yes, but in reality no."

"Where do we head of to next?" "Wherever your heart leads, in this case where to you want to go?" "To an ice cream shop." "What? Ice cream?" "Yes, you said whatever, I want ice cream." "No club?" "ICE CREAM!!!" "Okay. There's an open all night one near by we can go there." "Cool."

Lurking in the dark behind was Trunks smiling at what Pan said. "Yes ice cream." and continue to follow them to the ice place that was no more than a twelve inches away. They walk into the ice cream place it was pretty empty. A young man with his eyes close sleeping on the cash register and was smiling looking like he was dreaming about something.

"Yo Yuki." the boy eyes shot open to see Hiroshi and a girl standing next to him. "Yo Takanashi, long time no see." "How are things?" "Bad, my old man made me work the night shift here for a whole 3 weeks." "What did you thins time?" "Man, came in late again." "Aw, you should look at the clock more often." "Not in city that seem to can't turn its lights off when 9 hits." the two start laughing. Yuki the blonde haired boy at the cash register stop laughing when he saw a girl looking at the menu that was standing next it him.

"And who might you be?" asked Yuki. Pan still looking at the menu... "Raspberry or chocolate... maybe mint... um." "Hello?" "Oh." pan look at the guy and said, "Sorry didn't hear ya. What did you ask?" "You look familiar have I seen you somewhere before?" "Oh me? Maybe. I'm Son Pan." "THE SON PAN!!!" "In the flesh." "DEAR KAMI!!! Sorry that I didn't note you. What are you doing here in this not so great city? You got better things to do in Satan city."

"Please I ask of you to no be shock. I'm on vacation with my family and I broke of from them to chill with Hiroshi here." "Oh." a man with a an all black outfit on and a cap with sun glasses and had a five o clock shadow walk in. "Can I help you sir?" asked Yuki. "No not really just a two scoop cone of spicy chocolate will be fine." "Right away sir. And for you two?" "Um... mint raspberry." said Pan. "And I'll have the same thing too. I never really taste mint raspberry before." Mrs. Bulma put it out on the market after my grandmother accidentally put mints in a batch of raspberry ice cream. She like it so much that she didn't want my grandmother to kept making batches. So she bought an ice cream company and release strange favors such as spicy chocolate and pumpkin surprise which like eating pumpkin pie with cream."

"Wow." "Yep, that's just how good we got it and on top of that we get have the profit that the company makes every year." "That's great I didn't know that." "Now you know." "Thanks I better go get y'all peoples ice cream now." Yuki went to the back to get the ice cream. "Hey who is he?" "Yuki Zehi." "Is Yuki is last name?" "Yea." "Are y'all friends or something?" "Yea, we knew each other back when we were kids. His parents practically own this town, they own the Ice Cream Legend stores." "WHAT HE'S _THE _YUKI ZEHI!!!" "In the flesh." "I remember that last name from somewhere. That company had merge with Bulma's company six months ago."

"I know we are richer than ever and I'm here working at an ice cream shop." "How come you never said anything?" "Why? My family owns a bunch of ice cream shops, and I'm suppose to be famous and out at richer folks parties." "I know what you mean. If my family wasn't friends with the Briefs, The recognition that we get would be non existent." "I see." Yuki look over at the guy just sitting there in all black. "HEY ALL BLACK GUY!!!" the man looks over at the Yuki. "Here's your ice cream" the man got up and went over and got his stuff. "Thank you." he put the money down and walks back to the corner of the shop.

"And here's ya twos ice cream." "Thank you." the two walk over to a table near a corner on the other side of the room. Yuki pull up a chair right next to the two and started a conversation with them. The man in all black got up and walked out of the ice cream shop and took out his cell. "I'm going to end this party NOW!!!" the man in all black walks way and took off his sunglasses reveling that it was Trunks. "This as gone far enough. I am going to shut this city down. For the rest of the night." he dials a number.

"Hello." "Yes this is Trunks Briefs." "I want the cities clubs and ice cream shops lights off and shut down NOW!!!" "What do you mean I have no authority? I basically own this town." "CALL MY MOTHER THEN!!! SHE GAVE ME ALL AUTHORITY FOR THIS TOWN SO DON'T TRY ME!!!" "That's better." "In 10 minutes. Thank you."

"And so..." the lights flew off. "What happen?" asked Pan. "Not good," said Yuki. He picks up his cell and dials his father's number. "This isn't right. No one has real jurisdiction to cut off the city's lights." "Well, I don't think that's the point," said Hiroshi pointing out the window. "What?" asked Yuki. "Look all the lights are on in this town expect for this ice cream shop and all the clubs," said Pan looking around. "Why aren't the generators kicking in?" asked Yuki. "This is mess up," said Hiroshi. "Well all I know is that it's going to be long night, look at all those mad people." "This isn't right something off," said Yuki. "Well bye Yuki. Me and Pan might as well head out." "Alright man see ya later." "You know what's up?" "Bye nice meeting you," said Pan walking out with Hiroshi. "Do you have any clue who did this?" asked Pan. "Yea, I might." "Who?" "The guy with the voice." "What guy with the 'voice'?" "You know, the guy in the car and in the house?"

Pan just stared at him and walks a couple of steps in front of him. Look backs once more and started running. "PAN!!!" he started running after her. "She won't believe you no matter what you say." "Who said that?" Hiroshi started looking around to see who said that and just started back up running again. Trying to catch up with the fast Pan.

**A/N: HEY!!! Sorry that I haven't been updating any stories lately. I'm just a little sad at life right now, but that doesn't mean I ever forget about my fans. I'm playing to change the rating of this story I fell that some of the content in this chapter isn't PG-13 material it makes me wish that Fan Fiction had a TV. 14 rating. Like it's PG-13, but it's a bit more for an older audience. Well you can look out for _Never Asked_, Coming to an update near you. And just look out for any new things, until next time, bye from your author Day Dreamer006.**


	16. Day 2: Verdict's Pain

**COUPLE ON MAIN STREET**

**CHAPTER 13: DAY TWO: VERDICT'S PAIN**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/Gt. So please don't sue me.**

**A/N: HEY!** **Ready to deliver y'all a brand fresh new chapter of COMS. I really hope you all will like this new chapter. Because I know I enjoy typing it. Anyways I also hope that I don't do this chapter like I did the other one. Hopefully it won't be broken into parts. I feel this chapter doesn't need a summary of the last. So at last no more of me talking, on with the chapter.**

The morning sun peeks into the Sons house. Goku was sleeping on the floor next to the sofa. Lunch was on the sofa sleep. Yamcha slept next to the cage that her place his only daughter and Pencan was not far leaning against the wall looking at the sleeping people before him. He couldn't help but feel a bit sick. Why? He doesn't know. But he soon saw Jamcha come from upstairs. He jerks his body up and started to make his way to the man. "Jamcha." "Oh, hey Pencan. Good morning." "Good morning to you too. So what's up?" "They have a verdict." "What?" "Yep." "Are you going to wake everyone up?" "No." "Why?" "Chichi has to cook breakfast."

The sun hits the mansion that Trunks bought. Leadta eyes open to the sunlight hitting her face. She could smell food from down stairs. "Oh Dende... she's cooking something." Leadta put on her robe and ran down stairs into the first kitchen. She looks and saw that Sakura was cooking breakfast. "Morning Leadta." she was shock because she didn't turn around and still knew who she was. "You're still here?" "Never left." she turns around with a plate full of food. "Here eat up." she gave the Leadta the plate. "Why are you still here?" **"**Because I want to be here**." **"That's not a answer." Sakura's eyes got smaller. "Do you have a problem with me being here?" "Don't you got to do some work with the Takanashi corp. or something?"

"No. My dad does my part of the work during the summer. Me and brother always break during the summer." "Likely story. Why are you still here?" "Do have something against me?" Leadta frown. "..." "I not going to judge you." Leadta's eyes shot open. "I don't know you. So I don't have a right to. But... first impressions are last longing." Sakura left the kitchen leaving Leadta there in shock.

The smell of food hit Goku's nose. Her jerks up and looks around and sees that everyone is still sleep. He runs into the kitchen to see Chichi cooking. "What are you doing?" "Cooking." "Don't you have verdict to make up?" "Already did." "What?" "After breakfast." "But why?" "To keep the peace until at least after nine." "I have work." "Take a day off." "WHAT?" "Yep. So you can keep the peace here." "I guess so. Today is such a nice day. A day off will not hurt." "Good I'm glad you think that. Wake up Videl and Bulma. I need help in here."

Pan opens her eyes to the smell of food. She wonders who was cooking. She went down stairs to see a woman cooking in the living room. "What the?" "Hey Pan. Sleep well." "Who is she?" Pan pointed at the woman. "My cook." "Your cook." "Yep." "Don't you cook your own breakfast?" "Not really." "..." "Anyways. The guys are coming over." "Oh great." "I thought you like them." "I do but why don't we hang out this morning. You know hit the beach or the boardwalk. I bet the city is beautiful in the morning. "I guess so."

Lurking behind the long sofa was Trunks who look like he had a rough night. He smells the food. His mouth starts watering, "Hungry..." he manger to speak from his mouth. His eyes were a deep red. He hasn't taken a bath in days. He can smell himself and he also hasn't eaten much bet that ice cream from last night. So he was pretty hungry. He looks around the corner to see Pan and Hiroshi talking. For some weird reason he hated that idea. Like he should worry too much. Then it hits him in the head like brick. "She can talk care of herself."

"Look she is a great cook. Has been my family summer home away cook for years." "But she's nothing on Grandma Chichi." "Whatever Pan. Just grab a plate. And have you taste buds amazed." "Yea, yea, yea." the two sat down for breakfast. Trunks were still looking at them but it went from Pan and Hiroshi to food on their plates. "Food." the two had left to go to the other dinning room. While the chef was finishing up, Trunks jump out of nowhere and hold his hand to the chef's mouth and his arm around the person's neck then spoke, "If you speak I will can break you neck in three ways cut clean and scream free. Now make me something to eat." tears were coming down the chef's eyes as the person prepares a meal for the hungry Trunks.

Leadta look down at her half ate plate and signed, "this job is going to be than harder than I thought." she then heard laugher and music blaring from the nearest game room. She got up and looks in to the doorway. There was Bikini dancing to the song blaring from the stereo sound system that she asked for the constructor to put in. Her face frowns up. That was for her and Trunks to enjoy not the fake happy family and the random friend. She soon found herself in the room staring at the young girl jump up and down to the music. The lyrics of the female pouring in: _I wish I jump has high as I can. I wish I just made one more change, I wish... I wish... I wish... _tears soon wept across her eyes.

Everyone was done eating. Everybody soon stared at the jury member at the table. "Not to be mean woman, but can you hurry this up," said Vegeta looking at the clock. "All right let us set up in the living room." everyone but the jury members headed for the living room. "Are you sure we can do this?" asked Master Roshi. "This is fool prove. It's all on how everyone else reacts." "But this can cause really big problems Bulma, Pan has to also want to do it," said Chichi. "I don't agree with this a all. Where's the point of this?" said Piccolo. "Well than why you agree?" asked Bulma. "To get the augment over with." "Maybe we can switch up a bit. Don't make so bad," said 18. "And I got the perfect one for this," said Bulma smiling evilly. They all soon group up in a huddle.

"Court is now adjure," said Jamcha standing next to the Goku in the judge's box. Goku stare at the jury and said, "Have you all come to an conclusion." "Yes Goku we have," said Chichi. "We the jury find Puar Aoi Tea not guilty on the fact that her father is crazy," said Bulma. Everyone in the room started to cheer. "But, since what you did was wrong Puar. Instead of sending you to a private school like we was before. We're just going to enroll you at the summer school at Red Grand private in North East town this summer in proximally a week so get ready for school. This program lastly until we all decide that you are ready to leave the school," said Bulma smiling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Puar. "Anything but that! I hate school." everyone started to laugh at the teen. "She's just like Bra. A girl who will do just about anything not to attend school during the summer." Puar started to look down and said, "anything but that. I'll work at Vegeta's dojo before that point." "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" everyone started to laugh at Vegeta.

Trunks just finish off the plate of food the chef cook. "Not bad. Not as good as Chichi, but not bad." the chef started to nod her head. "Can I please go now?" "Go, but don't tell a soul." the chef grab its things and ran out of the house. Trunks soon went into shadows of the house and waited for Pan and Hiroshi to show up. Pan walk into the living room and said, "yo Hiroshi where's your cook?" "Huh?" Hiroshi walks in to see his cook was gone. "I guess she left. We'll let's get dress. The beach doesn't wait for us." her heard footsteps walking up the stairs. "I just might follow."

Trunks started to smell is armpits and said, "I guess I better let this one set out. I need a bath. And this well be the perfect time to see what little Hiroshi Takanashi is all about." he did a small laugh of evil then stop when he heard foot steps coming down the steps. "Ya ready Pan?" "Been." "Cool." "I'll drive," said Pan smiling. "That's okay Pan. We'll walk." "What are ya afraid?" "Yes... Of my life." Pan pushes the boy and they both headed for the door.

Leadta still stood at the door and watch the happy set of people dance their hearts out to song after song. The phone started to ring. It echoes throughout the whole house. It was loud. Leadta ran to the phone the game room and pick it up, "hello this is the Briefs residence. Who is this speaking? Oh. BRA! THE PHONE!" she drop the phone on the floor and walk away. Bra look at the blonde and made a face and pick up the phone from the floor. "Hello Bra speaking." "Hello Bra." "Pan." "Hey." "How's the trip?" "Fun. I want to talk to Trunks." "Trunks." Bra hesitated and Leadta look up at the Bra from where she was sitting at next to Goten.

"He went on a trip for capsule corp." "He did? I thought that Bulma as taking over this summer." "Well, This is something he had to do." "Oh. Then give me the number." "He said not to disturb him." "Even little old me." "He won't let Leadta call what makes you think he'll let you call when he won't let Leadta call." "You're kidding me?" "No sorry." "Let me speak to Hiroshi," said Sakura on the other side. "Is that Sakura," said Pan. "Yep." "Can I speak to my sister?" asked Hiroshi. "Sure," said Pan. "Put Sakura on the phone." they gave Hiroshi and Sakura the phone, "hey little bro." "Sister." "So what are ya doing now?" "Heading to the beach." "Cool. Well I'll give the phone back to Bra. Nice talking to ya." "All right." "Bra," said Pan. "Yea. Well have you heard anything from everyone at home?" "No not really. You can talk Puar if you want to." "Cool. Well bye see ya next week." "Bye."

Trunks were looking around the house. "Nice. Not as good as mine... but nice." he started to head up stairs. "Now where is little pink haired boy's room?" he walks by a room that said HT on it. "Found it." Trunks smile went up at the thought that he found the jackpot. He opens the door to the room and all over the place were pictures of Pan. "What?" there were even the latest pictures of her that was place out of the newspaper. There were even her yearbook pictures. "What is all of this? Is he her biggest fan?" Trunks all of a sudden felt scared. "This is not no normal boy." he started to search through his things. He had fell upon a book. "Cool," said Trunks soon opening up the book and flipping through the pages of the book. He stops on a page that said _Pan_.

"What is this?"

"How can you just let her off like that? Asked Yamcha. "Yamcha please let it go," said his wife looking as if she was searching for something. "Yamcha please calm down. We only let her go to summer school because it was a fitting punishment," said Bulma putting up chairs. "But... this isn't right." "Why?" "Because she did something wrong." "And she learn from," said Piccolo caring the judges sit into the near by closet. "You all don't get do you?" "I think they do," said Goku coming from up stairs a pair of blue jeans and dark green short sleeve shirt. "I thought the punishment was fair. I could of over turn it but I didn't." "Why you didn't?" "I personally thought you went over the crazy persons nest." "What would you have done if you found out the man that you trusted slept with your daughter?"

"I would be mad. No one was blaming you because you were mad. We thought you went over board when you started you close down everything. From what Lunch said she couldn't even leave her room. We honestly thought you went crazy." "I have every right to." "No one said you didn't. I just think you took it wrong. And for we know you did enough damage by doing what you did." "What did I do?" "You did this… You just lost the trust and respect of your daughter. I rather be mad for many years than to lost the trust that Pan has place into me."

Everyone look at Goku with a shock look on his or her faces. "Are you okay dear?" asked Chichi "I'm fine why? Why is everyone looking at me? I didn't eat that little a bit of pie left in the freezer. "YOU ATE WHAT?" shouted Chichi. "Gotta go see you all later." Goku took off for the door SON GOKU COME BACK HERE!" shouted Chichi in rage.

"Hey Pencan. Have you seen Tien?" "Nope, I haven't seen since this earlier this morning." "Where have he could gone?" "Home maybe." "Why?" "Well, his car isn't here." "It isn't." "Yea. I noted that when I first came outside." "Really... I wanted to talk to him." "You can talk to me." "Well... I really wanted to talk to Tien… But I guess I can talk to you." "We've been friends before you were even born. You should be able to talk to me." "I guess your right." "What's the matter?" "Father." "Yamcha." "I can't believe he lost trust in me like that." "Well maybe because he didn't think you would do something like that." "I mean... I guess he didn't... but... I can't help but feel I need to hate him." "Please don't." "I don't I'm just mad at him a bit."

"So what are you going to do?" "Clear my head." "That's all?" "Nope... by that… I need to move out." "What?" "Yes." "You can't do that you're only 14. The law won't allow that." "Watch me." "Puar..."

Then they look over to sound of a screaming woman. There was Chichi screaming and running after Goku in the yard. They both shook their heads and signed.

"This is great," said Pan looking down at the sand on the beach. "Yep. Just you me and Tella beach." "Don't forget me." "Uh." the two look over to see Yuki standing there. "Yuki my man." "Takanashi." "What happen after we left?" "Lets say dad has more problems on his hands." I can't believe something like that happen," said Pan looking up the sky. "Yea I know." "Look it all those clouds. I thought today was going to be nothing but sun." "I guess we get a different story today," said Hiroshi. "Come guys my house isn't far. Might not be as big as Takanashi's but its good enough." the group headed for Yuki's house.

The car was going fast. He really didn't stop at any of the stoplights he was determined. Then the red and blue lights started to blare. The man with the third eye look out the window and said, "damn."

Trunks only stared at the words pouring out of the book. "He really does love Pan." he looks around the room and said, "more than I ever can." he cover his mouth in shock about the words that just came from his mouth. "I can't believe I just said that. I must be really losing it." he did another look at all the pictures. "He got good ones of her." he sat on the floor leaning his back against Hiroshi's bed and just look around at the guy's room. "He scares me." he soon smelled himself and headed for the bathroom in the bedroom.

The phone started to ring. Goten was watching TV, Bra was just coming from up stairs, Sakura went home to change, and Leadta was nowhere to found. "Bra get the phone." "You closest to it." "Bra..." "Goten..." Goten got up and went to the phone and answer. "Briefs residence. How may I help you?" "Hey Tien... jail... where? We're coming." "What was that dear?" "Tien. Lock up for speeding we need to bail him out." "Shouldn't we get Leadta?" "Nope. Let her stay and watch Bikini. We can get Sakura to come if she wants to." with that said both of them head out the door.

"Okay look Blue Reat is so going to beat the Dreamers," said Pan. "What sport do you watch?" asked Yuki. "The one you're talking about. My whole family is Blue Reat fans. Anyways what type of name is Dreamers?" "Better than that you guys got." "You all are wrong because the Big Cats are going to sweep all." Yuki and Pan look at Hiroshi they both said, "with a record like they go we'll be surprise if they can sweep trash." the two started at each other all over again.

**BOOM! **

Yuki and Pan stop arguing. "What was that?" asked Hiroshi. "Sounds like thunder," said Yuki. "Today as been way to weird for me," said Pan sitting down grabbing a hand full of popcorn. "I thought there wasn't going to a storm for another day or so," said Yuki. "Well you thought wrong." a phone went off "who's phone?" asked Pan. "Mine," said Hiroshi. "Hello... hey dad... no I just talk to her earlier today... maybe her phone is off... not like that dad... she's fine... I know... well look I'll call then call you back... okay bye." "What was that?" asked Yuki. "Sakura isn't picking up her phone." "Did he call the house phone?" asked Pan. "Probably." "Then she is probably not at her house."

"Where could she be then?" asked Yuki. Pan's cell went off. "Hello Pan speaking... hey Bra... what about Tien? Jail? Puar will be mad... come back to the house why? You know that house is a five hour drive?"

**BOOM!**

The power went out.

"All shit," said Yuki. "Nothing Bra the power is out... is it thundering where you are? It is. Have you seen Sakura? Okay." "Is she okay?" "Yea she's with them... okay bye." "What happen?" asked Yuki. "Family friend in jail for speeding." "What?" "Yep. This is only a big issue because of my grandfather's chef in the West Capitol police force." "So... so do we have to go back?" "No. But it would be best if we just go back to the house. The power is off there too probably." "Yea... we got to turn on the generators." "I'll drive you two back." "It's okay we can walk," said Hiroshi. "Not with the conditions outside. I'll go get us some umbrellas."

"He's nice." "Sometimes I thing he's too nice." "Huh?"

"He's where?" asked Yamcha. "In which small town? Forest Hills. We'll be there." "What happen dear?" asked Lunch. "That was Bra." "What happen?" asked Puar. "Tien is in jail for speeding." "That's nothing," said Pencan. "It's really not because he hit someone." "What." said Chichi over hearing the conversation bring Goku in the living room by the ear. "They want us all to come over and Bring Goku," said Yamcha sitting in a chair. "Is the person all right?" asked Jamcha. "They won't tell the person's condition." "Do we have to go now?" asked Eraser. "Yes." "Do you want us to get Marron?" asked 18. "I think Marron needs to stay out of this one," said Yamcha. "Well okay." "Come on lets go. I want to see why do they need me there," said Goku.

**BOOM! CRASH! **

"What was that?" asked Bulma. "Sound like thunder and a window," said Vegeta. "NOT MY WINDOWS!" shouted Chichi. "This is not my day," said Yamcha.

**A/N: Hey I'm back. I know that's it's been awhile but don't worry. I have a lot of free time on my hands since it's so close to the end of the school year. Well hopefully I can update Never Asked soon. I really don't know when. But keep a look out and I just want to say thanks for the support and next time.**


	17. Letter

Dear Fans,

Hey this is Day Dreamer006. First off I just want to say . . . I AM SORRY! I am far from the word dead, I just have been busy, college is a full time job in its own right, so bear with me. I know that I haven't been updating. It would be two years this July, so I am very sorry, I will update Couple on Main Street soon, hopefully this month. I will try to remember I do have fan base small, but a fan base still, expect an update soon. Thanks for being patience with me.

Day Dreamer006


End file.
